Harry Potter e a Batalha Perdida
by Turgon
Summary: A maior batalha começa quando tudo aparece acabado. O mestre havia se despedido da vida, sem despedir de Harry. E a batalha tinha que continuar, Harry tinha de enfrentá-la sabendo que o que está em jogo é muito maior que ele e muito maior que sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A verdadeira batalha começa quando tudo parece acabado. O mestre havia se despedido da vida, sem despedir de Harry. E a batalha tinha que continuar, Harry tinha de enfrentá-la sabendo que o que está em jogo é muito maior que ele e muito maior que sua vida.

Notícias ruins por atacado, cada respiração realizada poderia ser a última.

_"A terceira fulga de Azkabán em menos de cinco anos..." _

Mas a vida vive nos pregando peças e é incrível que nas situações mais difíceis um aliado inesperado pode surgir.

– Não estou me aliando a vocês! O Lord das Trevas matou os meus pais! Eu quero vingança!

Durante os momentos de aflição, quando a solução mais prática seria matar a quem você ama, é sendo frio, usando sua coragem e principalmente o seu coração que você prova o seu valor.

_– Ela está domina pela Imperius, Potter! Acabe com ela antes que ela acabe com todos nós!_

_ – Cale-se Malfoy! Hermione eu sei que você pode nos escutar..._

E mesmo passando por momentos difíceis, não se pode esquecer como é bom sorrir ou como é importante dar umas gargalhadas.

– Todo mundo saber que para arrastar Harry Potter para uma emboscada você não precisa fazer muita coisa. Basta ir até sua gaiola e seqüestrar sua coruja.

– Rony, - censurou Hermione com uma risada.

– Mas é a verdade.

É incrível como a maior magia é aquela que agente não pode ver, apenas sentir.

–...você sabe que não acho você feia. – disse Harry agora um pouco indignado. – Só acho que você chama mais atenção quando...

– Estou de pijama e robe? – perguntou Hermione, agora rindo abertamente e virando-se para encarar o amigo.

E quando o fim parece próximo, sempre aparecerá o amigo para salvar o dia.

_Ele fechou os olhos, não havia como se safar. Mas um raio vermelho vindo de lugar algum cortou o ar e o bruxo a sua frente caiu sem sentidos.__ Harry abriu os olhos, Rony sorria constrangido olhando para ele._

(...)_ "Você devia estar aqui Harry! Onde está você quando eu mais preciso?"_

E se Hermione e Rony pudessem descrever aquele Harry, eles diriam que era alguém que não tinha medo de cumprir seu destino.

_Harry mirou o lobisomem a sua frente. Ele jamais iria perdoá-lo, era tão canalha quanto Voldemort. (...) Ele ergueu sua varinha decidido e com uma raiva como nunca estivera. Hermione se lembrou da face de Dumbledore quando encontrava-se na mesma situação._

_ (...) A força do feitiço fez os cabelos da nuca de Rony ficarem em pé. Lobo tivera seu destino traçado, estava pior que morto._

Essa fanfiction foi iniciada em 2006, quando eu postei os quatro primeiros capítulos. Ainda não havia saído o sétimo livro e eu estava muito frustrado por que Harry e Gina ficavam juntos e eu detestava aquela idéia. Quando as Relíquias Mortais saiu, continuar com essa fic parecia totalmente sem sentido, mas depois de quatro longos anos, após uma madrugada lendo fanfics alheias, uma energia nova de Harry Potter me contagiou e eu decidi voltar essa história, sem saber ao menos no que ela vai dar.

Muitas das minhas idéias de outrora foram esquecidas e algumas ainda mais malucas surgiram. Tenho certeza que não vou agradar a todos, mas espero que vocês gostem, critiquem e por favor deixem seus comentários.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - A sangue frio  
**

A lua cheia que em seu alto esplendor se associava com as milhões de estrelas que inundavam a noite Grã-Bretanha não era um prenúncio dos tempos perigosos que se passavam. Perigo que apesar de ser muito alto, não era do conhecimento de grande parte da população.

Enquanto boa parte da população leiga aproveitava a noite agradável para uma boa noite de sono, uma menor não escondia o nervosismo porque sabiam dos perigos que eram camuflados pela bela noite que se apresentava.

Uma destas pessoas estava sentado à mesa escrevendo um enorme relatório, parando às vezes, hora para enxugar o rosto infantil infestado pelo suor, hora para verificar se havia algum barulho no primeiro andar, ou mesmo se perdendo em pensamentos batendo com seu chapéu coco na mesa.

Cornélio Fudge não era mais Ministro da Magia, agora era apenas um assessor do ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. Contudo, era ainda considerado um trabalho importante e uma figura respeitada no Ministério (embora grande parte da comunidade mágica não lhe desse mais crédito algum).

_"Não é tão ruim assim"_, pensava Fudge, _"ainda tenho uma boa proteção dos aurores e mesmo assim que comensal da morte viria atrás de mim, agora que sou apenas um desacreditado ex-ministro da magia?"._ Fudge se levantou foi até a janela ainda perdido em pensamentos longínquos. _"Quem será a vítima desta noite? Nunca pensei que nossa situação piorasse só que a morte de Dumbledore..."._

Um estalo seguido de um clarão verde trouxeram Fudge de volta a realidade. O bruxo sacou a varinha rapidamente e caminhou até a porta, ganhando o corredor Fudge estreitou os olhos e com muito cuidado foi até as escadas. O melhor era chamar os dois aurores que faziam sua segurança. Fudge alcançou o último degrau, examinou a enorme sala ricamente mobiliada onde as chamas na lareira iluminava o cômodo. Onde estariam aqueles dois? Relataria à Scrimgeour os tipos de aurores que lhe foi colocado à disposição. Escutou passos.

- Duggan? Walton? São vocês?

Não houve resposta. Fudge apertou ainda mais a varinha.

- Walton? Onde você está? – mais uma vez ninguém respondeu.

Aquele clima não agradava nada a Fudge. Deveria fugir? Fudge imaginou o que a comunidade bruxa diria se soubessem disso...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!AHHHHHH...

- Walton? Walton onde você está? – Fudge ficou mais alarmado se isso era possível. O suor cobria seu rosto, sem dúvida o grito veio da cozinha.

Cornélio Fudge sabia que era seu dever saber o que se passava em sua casa, limpou um pouco do suor que umedecia rosto, levantou ligeiramente a varinha, mas ao empurrar a porta da cozinha Fudge sentiu um calor repentino na maçaneta e foi jogado pra trás.

Caído no chão e sentindo gosto de sangue na boca, Fudge tateou a mão no chão a procura da varinha.

- Tentando achar isso Fudge? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

O ex-ministro virou-se imediatamente, conhecia a dona daquela voz e não ficou nada animado em escutá-la ainda mais naquela hora. Uma mulher de feições duras com aparência de ter sido muito bonita e olhar fantasmagórico apontava a varinha para o seu peito com uma mão e com a outra brincava com a varinha de Fudge.

- Belatriz Lestrange! Onde estão os aurores? O que você fez com eles?

- É engraçado Fudge a visão que você e seu ministério têm de um auror!Você julgava aqueles dois panacas que aqui estavam bons aurores? – indagou Belatriz.

- Você os matou? Sua... – Cornélio Fudge não sabia o que dizer, queria avançar naquela mulher senão sabia que morreria, porém no momento que lhe ocorreu tal pensamento, cordas surgiram do nada e o ex-ministro foi bem amarrado.

- Acho melhor você ficar quieto ministro, - disse a comensal com certo desdém – agora respondendo a sua última pergunta: não, não fui eu que matei os seus... Ah... Aurores. Outros tiveram esse prazer antes de mim.

- Não foi você? Então você não veio sozinha? Vocês são todos uns desgraçados, uns malditos! Vocês não podem fazer isso, quem você acha...

- Belatriz quer fazer o favor de calar o ministro, já estou cheio de escutar suas reclamações – cortou uma voz fria e autoritária que fez os cabelos da nuca de Fudge ficarem em pé.

Belatriz sorriu.

- Com prazer milorde! Crucio.

Os gritos de Fudge irromperam na sala. Sua cabeça doía, os braços torciam, estava sendo esfaqueado. De repente parou. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu, não acreditando nas pessoas que entraram na sala. Não... Não era possível.

Trajava vestes negras, sem sobrancelhas, os olhos muito vermelhos e no lugar do nariz possuía fendas.

Quando Lord Voldemort se materializou na sua frente sentando num sofá próximo a onde estava amarrado, Cornélio Fudge percebeu que sua hora chegara. Contudo quando olhou para a outra pessoa que viera com o Lord das Trevas o queixo de Fudge caiu. Era Snape.

- Vocês! O que vocês querem de mim? – berrou Fudge, o suor não sendo contido inundava seu rosto.

Voldemort sorriu e soltou aquela gargalhada fria e terrível.

- Fudge você não tem educação? Deveria dizer um "como vai?", você não é homem de perder as estribeiras. – Belatriz gargalhou com as palavras de seu Lord, mas Severo Snape continuou nas sombras apenas examinando Fudge em silêncio.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – berrou Fudge novamente. Não seria um brinquedo nas mãos deles, sabia que iria morrer, mas morreria com dignidade e muita coragem.

- Se querem me matar, acabem com isso logo. Estou desarmado e bem amarrado. Vamos acabem com isso! Vocês não passam de uma ralé de...

- Você vai ver quem é ralé! – Belatriz disse isso muito vermelha e deu uma batida na varinha, a corda que amarrava Fudge o apertou ainda mais e ele urrou de dor.

- Pare Bela – ordenou Voldemort – Você não vê que é isso que ele quer?

Com a ordem de seu mestre Belatriz abaixou a varinha e imediatamente a corda afrouxou um pouco, Fudge voltou a respirar, Voldemort o encarou.

- Bom ministro, vejo que você quer mesmo morrer, e você não tem outra opção tem?

A pouca cor que havia no rosto do ex-ministro desapareceu, estava muito pálido. Lord Voldemort gargalhou.

- Fico imaginando Fudge, há pouco tempo Dumbledore foi morto, hoje será você. Poderíamos é lógico enfeitiçá-lo para você trazer informações úteis para mim. Mas o terror da sua morte sobre a comunidade bruxa somado a morte de Dumbledore trará um caos, e isso sem comentar de como atingirá o ministério. Como será a capa do Profeta amanhã?

- Por mais que eu morra e Dumbledore também já esteja morto, você ainda não matou Harry Potter. Ele sempre escapa de você e você não consegue acabar com ele. Enquanto ele estiver vivo, ele será uma ameaça para você e seus comensais e uma esperança para a comunidade bruxa.

O sorriso de Voldemort amarelou.

- Potter só sobreviveu há antigos atentados por pura sorte ou com ajuda de amigos mais talentosos do que ele – agora não era Voldemort que falava e sim Snape que saíra das sombras – Agora que Dumbledore está morto Fudge, nada nos impedirá de matá-lo.

Fudge olhou para Snape. Era difícil descrever aquele homem, mas ele era sim um assassino. Belatriz também fitava Snape com um profundo olhar de ódio.

- O que você falou está completamente certo, Severo – disse Voldemort – Em breve à última proteção de Dumbledore que cerca o garoto não existirá mais e ele será morto.

Voldemort se ergueu do sofá e olhou o homem amarrado a sua frente que o encarava também e aparentemente muito aterrorizado para falar.

- Ministro sua hora está finalmente chegando, conversamos até de mais não é mesmo? Tem uma última coisa a dizer? Acho que nunca pegamos alguém da sua laia tão facilmente. Adeus Fudge mande lembranças a Dumbledore.

Fudge abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes de conseguir dizer a primeira palavra, Voldemort levantou a varinha: _Crucio_. Os gritos de Fudge irrompiam pela casa, quando Voldemort baixou a varinha, Fudge ofegava de dor.

- Acabe com ele, Bela – ordenou Voldemort – pode se divertir a vontade, só não demore muito! – e virando-se para Snape – Vamos Severo, vamos ver se há algo valioso na casa ou alguma informação importante do ministério. Mas duvido muito que esse idiota ainda tenha acesso há algo de valor.

Os dois bruxos subiram a escada deixando Belatriz Lestrange e Fudge a sós.

- Fudge acho que você não teve muita sorte outra vez. Se fosse Snape ele te mataria de uma vez, porém eu não sou tão boazinha quanto ele. Fique a vontade, espero que você grite a vontade. Pronto?

Belatriz levantou a varinha e Fudge mais uma vez voltou a ser torturado. A comensal gargalhava com os gritos do ex-ministro.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol que iluminavam a rua dos Alfeneiros anunciavam a chegada de um novo dia. A maioria das pessoas ainda desfrutava da ótima noite de sono que não tinham há tempos.

Em uma das casas, no entanto, um adolescente estava muito bem acordado. Tinha os olhos muito verdes, cabelos negros, mas o que o destacava era a fina cicatriz na testa que hora era ocultada pela franja.  
Harry Potter estava no momento sentado de frente para a janela, olhando para o horizonte. Colocara a cadeira ali porque pegou o costume de olhar as estrelas durante a noite.

_A noite_... sempre bela, sempre o maior dos mistérios. A última noite fora muito bela, sem dúvida, mas fora durante ela que a cicatriz de Harry formigara, não doeu é verdade, mas formigara, e a última vez que isso aconteceu tinha sido há mais de um ano. Pensando no motivo da sua cicatriz ter formigado Harry acabou perdendo o sono, sabia que Voldemort não andava por perto, de alguma forma sabia e tinha certeza disso. "_Onde quer que Voldemort estivesse_, pensou Harry,_ ele estava muito feliz com algo que havia acontecido."_

E agora lá estava ele sentado à espera do Profeta Diário para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Harry ergueu-se da cadeira e foi até a porta, não os Dursley ainda não haviam acordado. Voltou-se para sua cadeira e viu que duas corujas entravam no quarto, uma era sua fêmea Edwiges que vinha com um rato morto na boca e foi direto para sua gaiola, a outra era uma coruja marrom que trazia consigo um jornal.

Ao vê-la, Harry esqueceu de tudo à sua volta, pagou três sicles a coruja e abriu o jornal, o coração batendo forte. Havia uma foto de uma casa senhorial no centro da primeira página com a marca negra a sobrevoando e embaixo...

_Ex-ministro encontrado morto._

_Cornélio Fudge é assassinado depois de ser violentamente torturado._

_Cornélio Fudge, ex-ministro da Magia e atualmente servindo como assessor do ministro Rufus Scrimgeour foi encontrado morto em sua mansão em Londres.  
O alarme foi dado quando dois aurores passando próximo ao local avistaram a marca negra sobre a casa. Imediatamente o ministério foi chamado, foram encontrados mortos na casa além de Fudge os aurores Alexander Duggan e Philip Walton que faziam a segurança do ex-ministro. _

_O ministério soltou uma nota lamentando a morte de Fudge e afirmando que o culpado será pego e punido. Resta saber se a comunidade mágica levará o aviso a sério. _

_Há suspeitas de que o próprio Lord das Trevas tenha cometido o homicídio de Fudge. Vale a pena lembrar que há menos de um mês o ex-diretor da escola de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore foi assassinado nas próprias dependências do castelo...  
_

Harry não precisou acabar a leitura da notícia. Sua cabeça foi a mil, custava acreditar. Cornélio Fudge estava morto? Essa era uma notícia pela qual ele realmente não esperava... Agora tudo se encaixava.

O garoto jogou o jornal no chão e voltou aos pensamentos. Realmente não sentia simpatia por Fudge, se o quinto ano dele em Hogwarts fora péssimo foi porque Fudge contribuiu para isso. Mas jamais desejou a morte do ex-ministro, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, exceto Voldemort. Harry se lembrou que Fudge o tratara muito bem no terceiro e no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e inclusive o salvara de uma provável expulsão quando transformou tia Guida em um balão.  
Olhando a rua, Harry visualizou o homem trazendo leite e entregando na casa da frente. Era chegada a hora de começar a agir, não podia ficar ali mais sentado e esperando que o Lord das Trevas viesse ao seu encontro.

_Amélia Bones, Emilina Vance, Cedrico Diggory, Cornélio Fudge_, seu padrinho _Sirius Black, Alvo Dumbledore_... Todos foram mortos por Voldemort e seus seguidores, e o pior é que Harry sabia que haveria mais mortes. Faltavam poucos dias para ele completar 17 anos. Contudo, ele teria de começar a agir agora, ou outros corriam o risco de perder suas vidas.

Dumbledore e todos os outros deram a vida acreditando nele e antes de não querer desapontá-los, Harry não queria desapontar a si mesmo.  
Seu estômago roncou alto, agiria sim, mas antes tomaria um café da manhã e desafiaria os Dursley.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha os Dursley já se encontravam à mesa. Estavam todos muito concentrados na televisão que pelo visto anunciava a morte que ele vira noticiada no Profeta Diário.

_–... o empresário Fudge tinha 69 anos e era viúvo, não foi divulgada as causas da sua morte._

Harry se sentou e começou a servir um pouco de bacon, ainda não era hora de testar a paciência dos tios, melhor esperar eles conversarem.

– Que tempos são esses? – perguntou tio Valter – Todos os dias o que vemos são apenas mortes e mais mortes sem explicação! Do que a polícia e a justiça desse país estão brincando?

– Os Polkiness que moravam no final do quarteirão se mudaram para a Espanha, – informou tia Petúnia – eles também estavam incomodados com essas mortes e os Henry estão procurando uma casa na França.

– Vamos olhar uma também Petúnia, querida, é só nos livrarmos desse problema – tio Valter mirou Harry, enquanto Duda apenas olhava do pai para o primo, o comportamento de Duda mudara muito em um ano e Harry se perguntava o que havia acontecido – que iremos olhar uma casa na Espanha ou mesmo na América. Guida até comentou que Cleveland é um ótimo lugar.

Harry sentiu o olhar dos tios e do primo Duda sobre ele. Então era isso? Ele era o problema? Queriam se livrar dele para poderem ir para o exterior! Muito bem, agora era a hora do contra-ataque.

– Tio Valter, - começou Harry, Tia Petúnia e Duda continuavam a mirar o garoto – acho que o senhor vai se livrar desse problema logo. Minha hora de partir dessa casa chegou e devo fazer isso amanhã ou depois de amanhã.

Os olhos de tio Valter se estreitaram, mas foi tia Petúnia que se recuperou primeiro.

– Você vai embora então? E com ordens de quem? Mesmo para o seu mundo moleque você ainda é menor de idade. Você vai ficar aqui entendeu? Até completar seus 17 anos!

– Não mamãe – disse Duda, que na opinião de Harry, gostaria de vê-lo o mais longe dali o mais rápido possível – agente não sabe o que está acontecendo, vamos escutá-lo. Seria ótimo.

Harry que estava pensando em rogar uma praga para eles, mirou o primo desconfiado. Ele ouvira aquilo direito?

– Garoto – começou tio Valter, estava muito vermelho – você está decidido a ir embora? Pois bem, mas você não irá sair daqui assim. Você chegou aqui e não tinha nada! Durante toda sua vida, Petúnia e eu, gastamos uma fortuna para sustentar você e agora você vai embora assim?Queremos ser pagos por cada centavo pelo prejuízo que você nos deu...

A raiva de Harry crescia, ele esperava por uma coisa mesquinha daquelas, enfiou a mão no bolso por segurança. Ainda tinha uma carta na manga, não queria recorrer a magia.

–... e não pense que não sabemos que você tem dinheiro, no ano passado aquele velho idiota falou que você...

– CALE A BOCA! – Harry explodiu, levantou da mesa e puxou a varinha.  
Duda ao ver o primo empunhando a varinha soltou um berro e segurando as nádegas saiu da cozinha o mais rápido que pode. Harry não se importou.

– Lave a sua língua antes de falar do professor Dumbledore – disse apontando a varinha para o tio.

– Abaixe essa varinha Harry – ordenou tia Petúnia.

– Não! – Harry estava muito nervoso, mas tentava se controlar, algumas fagulhas saíram da varinha e tio Valter caiu da cadeira causando um estrondo que balançou a cozinha inteira – Agora vocês vão mês escutar e não me interrompam.

Tia Petúnia que ajudava o marido a se levantar com uma força tremenda para alguém tão magra abrira a boca para contestar, porém com o aviso do sobrinho permaneceu calada.

– Vocês viram aquele homem no noticiário em que anunciaram a sua morte? Ele não era empresário! Era o Cornélio Fudge ex-ministro da magia que foi assassinado ontem por Voldemort e seus seguidores, o professor Dumbledore que veio me buscar aqui no verão passado também foi morto por um seguidor de Voldemort. Todas essas mortes de que vocês têm notícia na TV estão ligadas a guerra que acontece nesse momento no mundo bruxo e que Dumbledore avisou a vocês no ano passado.

Harry respirou fundo. Tia Petúnia e tio Valter olharam para ele atordoados. O garoto respirou fundo novamente e continuou.

– Já era para eu estar morto há tempos. Eles estão tentando me matar desde quando eu tinha um ano e só não aparecerem por aqui ainda porque eles não podem me tocar ou me fazer mal aqui nessa casa enquanto o feitiço de Dumbledore persistir, ou seja, até quando eu completar 17 anos, a maioridade. Podem ter certeza que se eles souberem que eu estou aqui depois disso eles aparecerão. É por isso que eu vou embora – Harry mirou os tios – para me salvar e salvar vocês também.

Como os tios não falaram nada, Harry abriu a porta da cozinha e faria o que teria de ser feito. A vida dele nunca tinha sido fácil, se fosse, ele não seria Harry Potter, seria alguém comum. Era chegada a hora de partir, era o momento de rastrear os objetos que continham pedaços da alma de Voldemort e destruí-las. Todas elas. No final ele destruiria o Lord das Trevas. Seria difícil, mas ele ia conseguir. Não deixaria ninguém mais se interpor entre Voldemort e ele. Iria sim_ lutar, recomeçar a lutar e continuar a lutar_. E ele iria vencer, mesmo que precisasse abdicar da sua própria vida para isso.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiros passos**

Ao adentrar no quarto, Harry sentou-se na cama e pôs as mãos sob a cabeça. O primeiro passo a ser dado era sempre o mais difícil e ele não sabia como começar. A pessoa a ser contatada era óbvia: Rony.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edwiges que repousava depois de ter digerido e bem o rato que apanhara durante a noite. Se houvesse algum plano, ela teria de fazer parte. Harry puxou seu travesseiro ainda sem saber o que fazer inicialmente. Precisava se concentrar. Tentou imaginar o que Dumbledore lhe daria de conselho se estivesse ali ao seu lado.

Seu ex-professor o aconselhou a confiar em seus amigos. Porém, naqueles tempos de guerra anotar mais do que se devia em uma carta seria não apenas uma sentença de morte para si, como também para as pessoas que ele mais gostava. Tanto que Rony e Hermione não haviam arriscado mandar qualquer carta para ele durante o verão.

"_Avisando a Rony_, pensou Harry, _eu teria o beneficio de parte confiável da Ordem saber das minhas intenções de abandonar a Rua dos Alfeneiros."_

Então estava resolvido, avisando Rony, ele ficaria mais tranqüilo. Levantou animado quando uma imagem de uma menina de cabelos lanzudos, passando-lhe um carão veio a sua cabeça.

Mas e Hermione? Harry tinha toda a certeza, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, que se Rony soubesse da sua decisão e a amiga não ficasse sabendo de nada ela ficaria muitíssimo irritada e ele não queria ser alvo de qualquer pássaro da amiga como Rony havia sido no último ano. O problema era; como faria para avisá-la? Mandar uma carta já era arriscado, mandar duas era um ato de irresponsabilidade que ele não deveria cometer.

_Hermione..._Os tempos que eles enfrentavam era, se possível, maior para ela do que Rony, além de ser visada por ser sua melhor amiga, Mione era também trouxa de nascença e isso era algo que os Comensais da Morte mais levavam em conta ao matar um bruxo. Será que os pais dela estariam sabendo do perigo que passavam?

Foi aí que uma luz, feliz, veio à cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu. Era bem verdade que não se podia mais escrever muito em cartas, não era mais seguro, mas Voldemort além de desprezar os trouxas, também desprezava suas invenções.

Com um sorriso maldoso, Harry imediatamente se levantou da cama, foi até seu malão e começou a retirar montes de livros. Sabia que aquele bilhete estava por ali, foi até sorte não rasgá-lo antes. Não demorou a encontrar um papel miúdo com uma letra de caligrafia redonda, um tanto caprichada, que a primeira vista parecia ter sido escrito sem pressa.

_Harry,_

_ Você já parou para pensar que nesses tempos sombrios que estamos vivendo, nem todos os meios de comunicação inteligente e ao nosso alcance estão sendo vigiados por Voldemort e seus amigos?Acho muito improvável que eles tenham freqüentado Estudo dos Trouxas._

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, não vou falar que freqüento sua escola: (44) 57 9502,_

_ Hermione __  
_

Quando releu o bilhete, Harry teve uma vontade louca de rir só de imaginar a cara do Lord das Trevas se soubesse da maneira com que Harry poderia conversar com Hermione, sem ser atormentado. Ser um bruxo sem conhecimentos do mundo dos trouxas tinha seus defeitos.

Harry pensou mais um pouco, deveria também falar com Lupin, o único amigo confiável dos seus pais que restava. Ele sabia que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley arrumariam um modo de falar com ele, porém Harry achava que Lupin deveria saber de um modo mais direto, do próprio Harry. Sim, ele sem dúvida merecia isso por tudo que significava a Harry.

O garoto caminhou até a janela e olhou para rua. Naquele momento uma senhora, de jeito maluco caminhava em frente a casa de Harry tinha um jeito meio peculiar de andar e usava pantufas, sem falar daquelas roupas estranhas, Harry sorriu mais uma vez, era muito bom quando a sorte estava mesmo do lado do menino-que-sobreviveu.  
A hora do almoço se aproximava, contudo no quarto de Harry continuava a imperar a desordem. A cama estava desfeita, muitos livros estavam espalhados pelo chão em conseqüência a procura do bilhete de Hermione e ainda assim Harry parecia não estar se preocupando nenhum um pouco com isso, sua Tia Petúnia não ia ao seu quarto mesmo.

Naquele momento estava ele rabiscando qualquer coisa num pedaço de pergaminho, às vezes parava de escrever e relia o que tinha escrito, não achou de todo ruim.

_Rony, _

_Como vai? Como estão todos? _

_Estou lhe enviando essa carta para você saber que estou para dar meu primeiro passo sobre aquilo que conversamos durante o final das aulas. Creio que até amanhã estará tudo pronto e poderei iniciar. Gostaria de me prolongar nessa carta, mas o tempos que enfrentamos me impede._

_Avise da minha decisão ao seus pais. Mande um alô a todos. _

_Um abraço, _

_Harry._

Realmente não ficara do modo que Harry desejara, só que não havia outro jeito para tratar o assunto. Levantou-se e foi até Edwiges, iria usá-la apesar de ser arriscado, não tinha confiança em Monstro para pedir isso a ele.

– Edwiges – chamou cutucando sua coruja. Ela acordou assustada e olhou para o dono com olhos cheios de censura. – Preciso que você leve essa carta a Rony para mim e não me olhe assim!

A coruja piou baixinho como se entendesse a situação que se passava com Harry. Esticou a perna e ficou muito quieta enquanto o dono amarrava a carta a sua perna. Ela nunca deixara de entregar uma carta antes, ainda assim Harry temia que aquela carta fosse parar em mãos erradas.

– Entregue somente a Rony, ok? Não deixe que nada te faça mal durante seu vôo e se houver algum problema no caminho, volte imediatamente – disse o garoto acariciando as penas de Edwiges.

Mais uma vez escutou a coruja piando baixinho. E de súbito pulou no ombro do dono e deu bicadinhas na sua orelha antes de abrir as asas e ganhar o céu. Harry ficou um pouco preocupado, não gostaria que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua coruja.

Quando Edwiges sumiu no céu Harry voltou a si, a primeira parte estava concluída. Agora era avisar a Lupin por intermédio de Arabela Figg, se é que ela sabia de alguma forma de contatar o amigo lobisomem.

* * *

A casa de Arabela Figg se situava na própria Rua dos Alfeneiros, apesar da arquitetura da casa ser igual a dos Dursley, os móveis davam uma impressão de velhice na casa da quase vizinha.

Arabela não gostava muito da vizinhança, embora tratasse todos com respeito e vivia dizendo a si mesma que ainda chegaria o dia que iria embora dali. Achava os vizinhos um tanto mesquinhos e muito intrometidos, em questão de confiança só confiava em seus gatos e por isso não era comum receber visitas e quando a campainha tocou no momento em que ela fazia o almoço, a velha Figg se assustou e foi até a porta o coração batendo forte. Abriu uma fresta para saber quem seria. Não havia ninguém a vista.

– Sra. Figg, sou eu! Estou sob a capa da invisibilidade.

– Harry? Que susto você me passou menino! – ralhou a velha.

A velha abriu a porta por completo para que Harry pudesse passar e a fechou com um excesso de força desnecessário. Quando se virou, Harry já havia tirado a capa.

– Sra. Figg estou precisando muito de conversar com a senhora – disse Harry baixinho.

Arabela Figg estudou o rosto de Harry por um instante, ele estava sendo muito direto. Ela não passava de um aborto, mas se estivesse ao seu alcance, o ajudaria sem qualquer problema.

– Pois bem querido, – disse a Sra Figg abrindo a porta – entre e fique a vontade, sente-se no sofá.

Harry aceitou o convite e ao sentar no sofá um pouco de poeira infestou o ar, fazendo os olhos de Harry lacrimejar e por pouco conseguiu segurar alguns espirros. Mesmo assim, Harry encarou a velha que esperava o garoto se pronunciar.

– Sra Figg, estou precisando conversar com Lupin. Preciso muito falar com ele, mandar um recado. A senhora poderia me ajudar?

A Sra. Figg ficou em silêncio e Harry por um instante teve um mau pressentimento, mas então ela sorriu.

– Ah meu garoto! Que susto que você me passou! – disse a Sra. Figg mantendo o sorriso no rosto. – Isso é bem simples, antigamente era bem difícil entrar em contato com ele, mas agora... – ao ver a expressão do rosto de Harry ela voltou ao assunto – Espere um momento que eu vou buscar uma coisa para nos comunicarmos com ele.

Demorou alguns minutos para que Arabela Figg voltasse. Quando Harry a viu retornando, percebeu que ela trazia um pacote pequeno e fino consigo. Ela se sentou próximo a Harry e abriu um pacote, o estômago de Harry embrulhou. Era um espelho de duas faces como o que Sirius o dera dois anos atrás. Arabela pôs o espelho sobre uma mesinha na frente de deles e chamou:

– Remo Lupin!

Passou alguns segundos até alguém responder do outro lado.

– Arabela? Como vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa com... – e vendo Harry, Lupin se espantou – Harry! Como vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry se sentiu feliz. Não pode deixar de observar que Lupin estava com uma aparência jovem e bem cuidada em relação à última vez que o vira.

– Harry me procurou a pouco Remo – disse a Sra. Figg – pedindo para falar com você.

– Então Harry, aqui estou, sou todo ouvidos.

O problema era que Harry não sabia como começar.

– Professor – começou Harry – eu andei pensando essa manhã, principalmente pelo que vem acontecendo nos últimos dias. Acho que chegou o momento de ir embora, deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros.

– Como é que é? – perguntou a Sra Figg assustada.

– Fique calma Arabela – pediu Lupin e virando-se para Harry – É só isso que você queria me dizer Harry?

– É sim senhor.

Lupin ficou sem falar durante alguns segundos. Depois começou com alguma cautela.

– Muito bem Harry, fico feliz que você tenha me procurado pessoalmente para me informar. Não estou surpreso quanto a isso, posso te dizer que seria até contra, mas... No ano passado Dumbledore (o canto da sua boca tremeu) comentou vagamente que se você decidisse sair da casa de seus tios esse ano, assim seria. A única coisa que você teria de fazer é passar alguns dias por aí. Você já sabe para onde vai?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

– Se você já tem alguma idéia para onde ir é melhor você guardá-la para você.

– O senhor não discorda que eu vá professor?

– Não, - respondeu Aluado – Dumbledore não via nada de errado nisso e assim eu também não vejo. Só que antes de ir, eu quero... _vê-lo_. – completou como se não tivesse achado uma palavra melhor. – Me espere que amanhã eu irei _visitá-lo para podermos resolver seu problema_, pode ser?

Harry ficou intrigado com aquelas últimas palavras, mas no dia seguinte, ele saberia do que se tratava.

– Por mim tudo bem, professor.

– Ótimo, muito bom mesmo! Passarei pela manhã, - e deu um olhar atônico para Harry que entendeu na mesma hora – é melhor eu ir agora. Mas não se esqueça de fazer uma pergunta que só eu saiba te responder. Se eu fosse um espião, teria uma vantagem sobre você agora.

Harry ficou um pouco tenso, Lupin pareceu não perceber.

– O senhor virá sozinho?

– Provável que não, algum membro da Ordem deve me acompanhar, você sabe como é. Você faz alguma objeção?

– Não, para mim está tudo bem.

– Te vejo amanhã então, Harry! – E virando-se para a Sra. Figg – Arabela, fico feliz em te ver com boa saúde.

A Sra. Figg assou o nariz em resposta. O espelhou ficou escuro novamente, Lupin se fora. Harry olhou para a Sra. Figg, como poderia agradecê-la?

– Sra. Figg muito obr...

Mas não conseguiu completar a frase, uma frase enorme vinha da cozinha e um cheiro de bacon queimando se espalhou pela casa.

– O meu almoço! – berrou a Sra. Figg – Quando sair feche a porta Harry!

Harry olhou para a Sra. Figg correndo pela casa e sentiu uma louca vontade de rir de novo, virou-se para a porta e abriu sua capa. Agora faltava última pessoa a ser avisada, como seria a reação de Hermione?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Você nunca estará sozinho**

Harry fechou a porta com cuidado, procurando fazer o menor barulho possível e retirou sua capa, não queria atrair a atenção dos tios que com certeza ficariam encantados de arrumar uma desculpa para brigar com ele. Caminhou lentamente até a porta da cozinha, ótimo, tia Petúnia estava lá fazendo almoço. Não foi difícil descobrir onde Duda estava como Harry previra, lá estava ele vendo TV e como tio Valter estava no trabalho, o caminho de Harry ficava livre.

Subiu as escadas e ganhou o segundo andar, mas ao por a mão sobre o telefone, Harry congelou. Qual seria a reação de Hermione? Mesmo com as opiniões de Lupin e Dumbledore concordando com ele, a opinião da amiga era muito importante. Ela sempre fora a mais cabeça do grupo e suas idéias e intuições seguiam um traçado lógico mostrando que na maioria das vezes ela estava certa e Harry sentiu uma pontada desconfortável, se ela não concordasse, ele seguiria firmemente o plano de ir embora?

Tomando coragem pôs a mão no bolso e tirou o bilhete de Hermione com o número do telefone. Colocando um dos ouvidos em alerta para o caso de Duda ou tia Petúnia aparecer, Harry puxou o telefone e discou.

Parecia que uma eternidade de toques havia ocorrido quando uma voz muito fina atendeu.

– Jane Granger.

* * *

Considerada uma das grandes cidades da Inglaterra, Liverpool era assim como Londres um local onde poderia se encontrar todo tipo de gente.  
No subúrbio de Liverpool, num bairro considerado de classe média-alta, morava Hermione Granger em um apartamento confortável, embora Mione sonhasse morar em uma casa por não gostar muito de altura.

Naquele momento, Hermione estava em seu quarto, sentada sobre a cama lendo um livro de Numerologia, presente de seu melhor amigo Harry Potter, e com a mão direita batia com a varinha sobre o joelho, às vezes parava e olhava para o espelho. Chegaria um dia que ela ia arrumar um jeito para o cabelo, não que fosse feio, era bastante claro, mas o volume enorme atrapalhava de certa forma, a mãe vivia lhe dizendo que havia um jeito sim. Entre os trouxas? Impossível. Ela estava pensando seriamente em fazer aquela poção novamente, mas precisava de tantos ingredientes na mão que se tornava inviável. Talvez acompanharia a mãe quando ela voltasse ao salão naquela tarde e quem sabe ela não achasse alguma coisa nova?

Aquelas férias estavam realmente um saco. Os pais decidiram por não viajar e os bruxos enfrentavam a guerra mais sangrenta de todos os tempos o que a obrigava a não se comunicar com os amigos, porque mandar uma carta seria arriscado demais.

Se tinha uma coisa que lhe deixava preocupada era algo se relacionava com a guerra. Seu amigo Harry. Não que ela não se preocupasse com Rony, mas o perigo que Harry enfrentava era muito maior. Ele perdera duas das mais queridas pessoas em dois anos e só ele poderia acabar com aquela guerra. O medo que Mione tinha de perdê-lo... ela não gostava nem de imaginar.

Tudo bem que a situação dela também não era de toda fácil, contou até mesmo aos pais tudo sobre Voldemort, Harry e Dumbledore, dos perigos que ela e os pais poderiam vir enfrentar por causa da sua forte amizade com Harry, mas o Sr. Granger que participara de uma guerra há algum tempo atrás apoiou Hermione em não deixar os amigos naquele momento difícil. E obviamente, contara com o apoio de Dumbledore na hora certa. Era uma pena que com a morte do antigo diretor de Hogwarts, o plano traçado por ele tinha ido por água abaixo.

O telefone tocou em algum lugar da casa, nas Mione Granger não se importou.

A morte de Cornélio Fudge a perturbara demais, não esperava que uma pessoa do escalão dele fosse morto tão facilmente.

Ouviu-se uma batida em sua porta.

– Hermione telefone pra você minha filha.

– Como é mãe? – perguntou Hermione intrigada, quem estaria ligando para ela? Nunca foi de receber telefonemas.

– Telefone para você, Hermione, - insistiu a Sra. Granger, agora abrindo a porta para ver o que sua filha estava fazendo. – Aquele seu amigo de quem você sempre fala! Harry Potter! Muito educado por sinal...

– Harry? No telefone? – Hermione se levantou da cama e quase derrubou a mãe no meio do caminho. Por que Harry estaria ligando para ela?

* * *

– Alô.

– Mione? É você? Como vai?

– Não importa como eu estou – disse a garota – o importante é como você está! Vejo que você fez uso do papel que te entreguei durante as aulas.

– Ah... – Harry se desconcertou com a resposta da amiga – estou bem, às vezes tão bem que acho muito estranho.

– Não entendi Harry, como assim?

– Bem é que às vezes me sinto até...

O garoto parou um segundo para conferir se a tia e o primo continuavam no primeiro andar.

–... até bem demais para as atuais circunstâncias.

– Isso é muito importante Harry – considerou Hermione – o professor Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso de você.

– Mione, vamos falar disso depois – disse Harry – não liguei para você para ficar comentando isso, preciso te avisar de uma decisão que tomei.

– Decisão?

– Isso. É o seguinte, depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Estou prestes a completar 17 anos, a magia que circunda a casa cessará e o mais importante tenho que começar a agir o quanto antes. Então...

– Ou seja, interrompeu Hermione, você vai deixar a casa dos seus tios definitivamente.

Harry sorriu por instante, era impressionante como Mione o compreendia facilmente.

– Resumidamente é isso, vou embora amanhã pela manhã.

– Mas, Harry, você não acha que seria prematuro demais e irresponsável demais sair bem agora?

– Não, – respondeu Harry – já conversei com Lupin e ele me disse que até Dumbledore concordava que me deixassem ir se eu quisesse. Então já avisei ao Rony, ele contará...

– É, vejo que fui à última a ficar sabendo – disse Mione o interrompendo novamente, sua voz tremia ligeiramente.

Mais uma vez Harry ficou desconcertado, a amiga estava reagindo muito mal.

– Mione, você está levando para o lado errado! Avisei a todos vocês hoje e se deixei você por último é porque era um método mais cuidadoso que...

– Tudo bem Harry, – disse Hermione – já entendi. Você já sabe para onde vai? Já sabe como vai sair da rua dos Alfeneiros?

– Bem, eu já tinha dito isso a você e ao Rony, lembra? No final... – faltou as palavras certas para lembrar um evento tão triste – antes de voltarmos. Vou para Godric's Hollow e de lá viajar procurando as Horcrux remanescentes.

Do outro lado da linha Hermione sorriu como Harry esquecia alguns pontos importantes.

– Entendi e concordo plenamente com você. Só tem um problema Harry. No mesmo dia em que você disse o que pretendia fazer, o Rony também disse algo importante. Você já esqueceu?

– Falou? – perguntou Harry mais para si mesmo e de repente deu um tapa na testa – O casamento!

– Agora você se lembrou! Não pense em não ir, já imaginou a cara do Rony? E mais do que isso, e a Gina? – perguntou Hermione o sorriso se alargando.

Ao escutar as indagações de Hermione, Harry fingiu não ter escutado a última.

– Lógico que eu vou ao casamento de Fleur e Gui! Só preciso esperar o Lupin chegar! Ele vem amanhã.

– É mesmo? – as sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram, será que Lupin sabia sobre o plano de Dumbledore? Então ela podia manter as esperanças, não estava tudo perdido...

– É sim, não sei por que ele se daria o trabalho, mas parece que ele tem algo a me dizer.

– Eu entendendo Harry, mas você tem se esquivado das minhas perguntas sobre Gina...

Com o outro ouvido em alerta, porém, Harry escutava uma conversa no andar debaixo.

– Duda, querido, você viu seu primo?

O garoto sabia que era hora de desligar, não precisaria responder a Mione.

– Olha Mione, minha tia vai subir agora. Preciso ir! Agente se fala depois.  
E sem esperar a resposta, Harry pôs o telefone no gancho e correu para o quarto.

* * *

Do outro lado, Hermione agora parecia um pouco nervosa. Será que Harry fugira da pergunta de propósito? Ou a tia dele realmente estava subindo as escadas? Talvez as duas hipóteses... Mas ele nem se despedira direito.  
Hermione pôs o telefone no gancho com calma e voltou para a comodidade do quarto.

Definitivamente estava preocupada com Harry. Será que Lupin sabia do plano? O amigo com certeza não sabi de nada, senão teria comentado alguma coisa. Se Lupin não soubesse do antigo plano de Dumbledore, para onde Harry iria? Se nada acontecesse, ela iria atrás de Rony e iria dar um jeito naquele problema.

* * *

A porta se abrira com força, os Dursley não tinham costume de bater na porta, por isso Harry não se importou.

– Você estava usando o telefone? – perguntou tia Petúnia.

Harry que fingia ler um livro sobre quadribol, sentiu que era uma boa hora para mentiras. Os olhos de tia Petúnia passaram pela cama bagunçada e pelos livros espalhados no chão, seus lábios crisparam.

– Eu? Para que usaria o telefone? A senhora sabe muito bem que meus amigos não fazem uso!

Ao escutar a resposta do sobrinho, Petúnia murmurou algo como _"gente da sua laia"_, porém ao voltar a falar com Harry o seu tom foi mais brando.

– O almoço está na mesa, venha antes que esfrie demais.

* * *

Durante o almoço, Harry percebeu que a tia lhe lançava alguns olhares furtivos, talvez esperando que ele falasse ou pedisse algo. E se Harry estendesse sua atenção, perceberia que nem mesmo Duda prestava tanta atenção na TV.

Contudo, durante o jantar, tia Petúnia não teve um comportamento desses, porque o marido que estava ausente no almoço, estava com eles à mesa, ela apenas olhava com um olhar amargurado para o próprio prato, parecia pensativa.

E quando Harry se levantou para voltar ao quarto que ele se lembrou de que deveria avisar aos tios sobre a sua partida definitiva.

– Amanhã pela manhã eu irei embora, um amigo dos meus pais virá me buscar. Boa noite.

A tia ficou com um olhar estranho, indecifrável, o rosto de Duda também era um pouco diferente. Não sorriu, não deixou transparecer nada. O que estava acontecendo ali? Apenas tio Valter parecia estar diferindo dos dois, tinha aparência de queria gritar muito; quando encarou o tio, Harry sentiu um resto de raiva erguendo dentro de si, mas as expressões do primo e da irmã de sua mãe eram definitivamente algo inesperado.

* * *

O relógio da sala acabara de dar uma badalada, indicando que já se passava uma da manhã e Harry ainda estava acordado, conferia se estava tudo no malão. Roupas, livros, a gaiola vazia (Edwiges ainda não voltara) e até mesmo a Firebolt e o Mapa do Maroto estavam na mala, por mais que fosse improvável, achava que uma hora ou outra, poderia precisar desses itens também.

– Harry?

O garoto levou um susto e se virou imediatamente para a porta, era tia Petúnia. Vestia aquele robe amarelo ridículo e a aparência de quem tentara dormir mas não conseguira.

– A senhora aqui a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A testa de Petúnia se enrugara discretamente, sempre acontecia quando Harry se atrevia a perguntar alguma coisa, mas ela queria lhe dar algo antes que arrependesse. O sobrinho, contudo estava educadamente intrigado. O que a tia queria com ele aquela hora da madrugada?

– Eu preciso te falar uma coisa – disse tia Petúnia, a antiga rispidez se aflorando.

– Pois então diga – disse Harry indiferente.

– Tem certeza que quer embora?

– Bom, nunca foi uma questão de escolher tia, é uma questão de conveniência unida ao meu dever. Senão será tarde demais. Enquanto eu fico aqui olhando o tempo, ele fica mais forte.

– Você não pensou do perigo que sofrerá saindo daqui?

Agora foi a testa de Harry se franzir, desde quando tia Petúnia se preocupava com ele?

– Minha vida nunca foi muito segura – começo Harry – e agora com esses tempos negros e principalmente com a chegada dos meus 17 anos... Só estou me adiantando do que pode vir a acontecer.

– Muito bem! Vejo que você está decidido mesmo. Fico mais tranqüila porque você vai por vontade própria, mas antes – ela enfiou a mão no bolso do robe amarelo – quero que fique com isso. Para o caso de você se esquecer uma coisa ou outra...

Tirou uma coisa do bolso, parecia um papel rígido embrulhado. Entregou para Harry.

– Não significa mais nada para mim. Boa noite para você e ah... Boa sorte na sua jornada – disse ela se retirando.

Alisando o papel que tia Petúnia lhe dera, Harry a viu sair do quarto. Era um papel velho, desgastado pelo tempo que embrulhava algo um pouco mais rígido. Desembrulhou com cuidado para não rasgar o que estava dentro.

Era uma foto trouxa um pouco antiga, embora colorida e bem preservada. Havia um casal sentado num banco de praça com duas adolescentes atrás deles. E em cima na moldura havia um letreiro: _Família Evans._

* * *

Harry Potter dormiu muito mal naquela que era sua última noite na rua dos Alfeneiros. Pesadelos que envolviam seus pais, Dumbledore, Sirius e Voldemort se misturavam durante seu sono. O relógio da sala dos Dursley não chegara a bater a badalada das 5 da manhã, quando um ruído familiar acordou o menino-que-sobreviveu. Os olhos de Harry insistiam em não abrir. O guincho na segunda tentativa conseguiu fazer com que o garoto abrisse os olhos. Colocando os óculos, Harry se viu sob um olhar cor de âmbar recheado de censura.

- Edwiges?

A coruja piou mais uma vez. Harry se levantou tentando se lembrar o que havia sonhado, mas foi em vão; acendeu a luz que mal conseguia iluminar o quarto por inteiro, acariciou a leal amiga e retirou o pequeno bilhete que repousava em sua perna. _"Tudo bem"_. Harry reconhecera o garrancho escrito por Rony.

- Descanse Edwiges, você fez um ótimo trabalho. - disse Harry acariciando, quando a coruja mordia seus dedos carinhosamente antes de entrar na sua gaiola para descansar.

Em menos de meia-hora Harry estava pronto. O malão com seus pertences e a gaiola com sua coruja já estavam a postos na sala, agora era só aguardar a chegada de Lupin. Como a névoa gelada ainda não dera lugar aos raios de sol, o garoto resolveu deixar um café pronto para quando o ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas chegasse. Quando seus tios desceram para tomar café e Lupin não chegava, o garoto começou a ficar preocupado se algo acontecera, até Duda já havia acordado e dera um olhar de bom dia estranho para o primo. A TV ligada não atraía a atenção de Harry, mesmo com aquela notícias de mortes e eventos estranhos; com o passar do tempo, os segundos aparentavam ser marretadas na cabeça do garoto e os minutos pareciam muito mais as badaladas do Big Ben de Londres, e quando Harry já iniciava a idéia mirabolante de ir embora sozinho a campainha da casa tocou.

Antes de abrir a porta, Harry olhou no olho mágico e viu quatro pessoas, três homens e uma mulher que ele nunca vira na vida, aparentando ser trouxas. O garoto já esperava algo parecido. Mas por que quatro deles estavam ali? Devia se preparar para o pior.

- Quem é garoto? A Scotland Yard? - questionou Tio Válter da cozinha e rindo da própria piada. Tia Petúnia e Duda permaneciam em silêncio.

Harry mais uma vez foi ao olho mágico.

- Prof. Lupin?

Aquele que aparentava ser o mais jovem do bando respondeu: - Sou eu, Harry. Estamos usando a poção Polissuco.

- Quem está com o senhor? Como posso saber se estão a verdade?

- Sou eu, Arthur, Lupin e Tonks garoto - disse uma voz mal humorada em que Harry supôs ser de Prof. Moody. - Faça a pergunta a algum de nós, rápido!

Harry não precisava de pergunta alguma, sabia que eram eles, mas teve uma idéia repentina.

- Sr. Weasley, como a Sra. Weasley gosta que o senhor a chame quando vocês estão sozinhos?

Mesmo pelo olho mágico, Harry percebera que desconcertara o pai do melhor amigo, que ficara muito vermelho. Tonks se permitira um sorriso.

- Moliuóli - sussurrou o Sr. Weasley.

Não havia mais motivos para deixar os quatro do lado de fora. O garoto abriu a porta para dar passagem ao bando.

- Pergunta interessante Harry, - disse Tonks quando abraçava o garoto, hoje com cabelos roxos e nariz de porco. Era formidável o seu jeito polimorfa, ela não precisava de poção. _"Queria ter esse poder também,"_ pensou Harry.

- Vamos Tonks, - disse o rabugento Moody, - não temos o resto do dia, seus tios estão na cozinha, Harry?

- Sim.

- Então nos acompanhe - respondeu o ex-auror, como se fosse o dono da casa.

Harry trancou a porta e seguiu os quatro. O que eles queriam com os Dursley?

* * *

O efeito da poção Polissuco já havia passado, porém a solução não chegava. A batalha na sala de estar persistia, e Válter insistia em ficar..

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito! - exclamou Válter Dursley caminhando pela sala, e pelo que Harry contava era a sétima vez que ele voltava a repetir. - Vocês estão dizendo que eu tenho que abandonar a minha casa? A minha família corre perigo?

Quando Arthur Weasley ia abrir a boca para retrucar, Harry o interrompeu. As explicações de Lupin e de Moody não fazia efeito, era hora dele tentar.

- Tudo bem Sr. Weasley. - disse. - Eu resolvo. - O garoto olhou bem para os tios e o primo antes de começar, era agora ou nunca. - Olha, vocês precisam entender que Voldemort vai vir atrás de vocês! E ele não vai desistir, ele sabe que isso vai me atingir! E ontem mesmo o senhor não estava falando de se mudarem para Cleveland? Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando? Vocês querem morrer?

Tia Petúnia olhou o garoto com espanto, e quando Tio Válter se preparava para responder, foi Duda que resolveu intervir.

- Pai! Pai, eu não quero morrer! Vamos embora daqui! Vamos agora também, eu estou muito novo para morrer!

- Essa foi a afirmativa mais inteligente que você fez desde que eu te conheço Duda, - disse Harry. O primo retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Nós garantimos a segurança de vocês na mudança Sr. Dursley - disse Lupin. - Pense direito na nossa proposta.

- Válter - agora era a vez de Petúnia - Se você quiser ficar, fique! Eu vou embora, também não quero morrer.

Moody assobiou baixinho. Harry também fez cara de espanto.

- Petúnia?

- Válter, eu não vou ficar aqui! Uma guerra está acontecendo lá fora! Eu não quero morrer e não vou deixar meu filho ser atingido. Eu era mais jovem, mas eu me lembro da última guerra dos bruxos.

Mais uma vez Harry foi surpreendido. Como sua tia sabia tanto da vida dos bruxos assim? Alguma coisa ali estava muito mal explicada.

- Se minha esposa quer ir e meu filho também, eu sou voto vencido. Nós vamos embora também.

Se alguém gritasse bingo, Harry não iria se surpreender.

Arthur Weasley então se adiantou.

- Isso resolve as coisas, nós temos 10 dias até Harry completar 17 anos, quando os feitiços que Dumbledore jogou sobre a casa deixarão de fazer efeito.

- Prestem bem atenção - disse Lupin, - Harry irá embora conosco hoje, mas amanhã, três bruxos virão buscar vocês, não levem muita coisa para não atrair atenção indevida. - ele fez uma pausa. - O Lord das Trevas anda sumido desde o assassinato de Fudge e achamos que ele não pensará em agir contra Harry até ele ter controle do Ministério...

- O que pode acontecer a qualquer momento - completou Moody. - Portanto mãos a obra. - e virou para Tonks e Lupin. - Vocês sabem o que fazer, agora vão.

Sem dizer uma palavra o casal se virou para a saída e foram aguardar na rua. O motivo, Harry ficou sem entender.

- O que exa...

- Agora não Harry - interrompeu o Sr. Weasley. - Pronto para se despedir Harry?

O tio nem disse uma palavra, virou as costas e subiu as escadas. _"Que boa forma de dizer adeus"_, pensou Harry. Quando Harry olhou para frente, viu Duda estendendo sua mão gorducha para si, que apertou.

- Você salvou nossas vidas.

- Ainda não salvei, Duda, vocês ainda correm perigo.

- Frase sábia Potter - observou Moody.

- Mas você poderia não ter dito nada e agente ficaria aqui.

- O que não seria uma injustiça - comentou novamente Moody, o olho mágico rodando na órbita.

- Alastor! - censurou Arthur Weasley.

- Se cuidem, - disse Harry - e boa viagem! Voltaremos a nos ver.

Duda também se despediu e subiu as escadas, só restava tia Petúnia. A esta hora, o olhar dela estava mais estranho. Seria remorso? Ela parou em frente a Harry e disse calmamente.

- Adeus Harry. Nunca se esqueça, você jamais estará sozinho.

- O quê? - disse Harry, a cada vez ele fica mais sem entender.

- Não faça perguntas - retrucou a tia com rispidez. - Agora vá.

- Vamos Harry, - disse o Sr. Weasley - Não temos muito tempo.

O garoto deu uma última olhada na tia que continuava com aquele olhar estranho, quando sentiu uma varinha bater em sua cabeça e aquela sensação de um ovo quebrado escorrendo pelo corpo ocorreu. Estava sob efeito do feitiço da Desilusão do antigo professor.

Harry deu uma última olhada na sala, Lupin e Tonks já haviam carregado suas bagagens. Ele sorriu, não estava com medo, estava se lembrando de uma frase que ele escutara a algum tempo nos corredores de Hogwats... _"Quem vive temeroso nunca será livre"._ Ele iria lutar e como tia Petúnia havia dito, ele nunca estaria só.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Respostas que trazem dúvidas**

Harry seguiu os dois bruxos até a porta e quando eles passaram, o Sr. Weasley a fechou, pararam entre a varanda e o jardim, _"aqui dever ser o limite do feitiço de Dumbledore"_, pensou o garoto. Foi um momento em que Harry sentiu algum vazio emergindo dentro de si, não que a casa fosse um seio de boas lembranças, mas passara quase 17 anos da sua vida ali, era como um ciclo que havia acabado.

Quando voltou a si, o garoto percebeu que o Sr. Weasley estava a sua esquerda observando nervosamente Moody a sua direita, este fazia uma rotação total com seu olho mágico e Harry sabia que ele procurava bruxos escondidos sob feitiços da Desilusão e capas da invisibilidade. Não havia sinal de Tonks e Lupin.

– Pelo que parece, nada – disse Moody mais para si mesmo – agora vejamos.

O antigo auror tirou algo que lembrava um pião de vidro em que Harry reconheceu como um bisbilhoscópio e um mini espelho, esse Harry não sabia o que era.

– Não sei por que você se preocupa, Olho-Tonto, - disse o Sr. Weasley – Sabe que não há necessidade de nada disso.

– Agente não sabe se funciona, mesmo sendo de Dumbledore – rosnou Olho Tonto – e em todo caso precaução nunca é demais.

– Professor Moody o que exata...

– Guarde suas perguntas garoto, responderemos em instantes. Espelho-de-inimigos de mão, mais confiável que qualquer outro que eu tenha visto, um presente de Dumbledore no ano passado, - respondeu Moody, o olho azul remanescente piscando, – Podemos ir – acrescentou.

Harry ainda não havia entendido nada, não conseguia saber para onde Lupin e Tonks haviam ido, mas ainda assim seguiu os dois bruxos ao seu lado.

– Vamos em vasso...

– Espere Harry, e você verá – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Chegaram na divisa da rua com o jardim dos Dursley e Arthur Weasley pôs a mão a meia altura apoiando em algo que Harry não podia ver. Então, uma fumaça branca, como uma neblina encobriu tudo e quando Harry abriu os olhos sua boca caiu. O antigo Ford Anglia do Sr. Weasley estava a sua frente, mas não parecia nada com o Ford Anglia em que ele e Rony foram para Hogwarts há cinco anos. Sua pintura reluzia a um azul anil puro, antes sujo, cheio de raízes e cheio de rachaduras, parecia renovado por uma mágica que Harry desconhecia. Tonks estava sentada ao volante com Lupin ao seu lado.

Estavam todos estranhamente calmos, calmos demais, mesmo Moody, e isso incomodava Harry que acumulava perguntas e mais perguntas na cabeça para perguntar na hora certa. Por que todos estavam tão tranqüilos?

– Vamos – disse Moody, abrindo a porta – Se demorarmos mais, podemos soltar Fogos Espontâneos Weasley e esperar os Comensais nos acharem.

Os três se acomodaram no banco de trás e Harry foi reparando que estava mais retocado também. Havia dois bancos na parte de trás, como um vagão de trem, comportaria uma dúzia de pessoas ali fácil, exceto que fossem pessoas do porte de Hagrid e Grope, e ainda assim Harry poderia ficar de pé ali tranquilamente. Era mesmo o antigo Ford Anglia do Sr. Weasley?

– Você sabe que nem assim mesmo nos achariam – disse Tonks rindo – E a varinha Harry, não está no bolso traseiro, está?

Olho-Tonto aparentemente não notou a ironia.

– Ligue esse carro e vamos, - disse.

Então Tonks apertou o botão no painel que Harry sabia que deixava o carro invisível e fez algo mais estranho ainda, bateu com a varinha no volante e sussurrou:

– Rua William Henry, Liverpool.

O que eles fariam em Liverpool? Seria lá a sede da ordem da Fênix? Mais uma pergunta chovia em sua mente.

O carro aparentemente entendeu o recado, o motor ruiu sem Tonks usar a chave, e como um ser vivo próprio o Ford Anglia disparou pela rua. E Lupin tirou aquele isqueiro de prata que pertencia a Dumbledore e o apertou três vezes seguida, ele zumbiu e um borrão cinza envolveu o carro e desapareceu... O que estava acontecendo? Para completar o circuito das coisas aparentemente inexplicáveis, o Ford Anglia passava através de todos os carros, fosse caminhão, moto ou ônibus.

– Então Harry, pode perguntar o que quiser agora, - disse Moody a sua frente e focando os dois olhos no rosto do garoto. Todos olhavam pra ele, inclusive Tonks.

Por onde começar?

– Por que vocês estão nessa calmaria? – perguntou Harry franzindo a testa, - Até parece que ninguém pode nos achar! Não há uma guerra no mundo lá fora? Por que estamos indo a Liverpool? Eu pensei que vocês iam me deixar ir embora sozinho! Esse carro é o Anglia de Hogwarts? Que poderes malucos são esses? O que está acontecendo? Não estou entendendo nada!

Tonks encarou Harry achando graça.

– Você tem tantas perguntas quanto tesouros enterrados em Gringotes, Harry.

– Vamos começar pelo começo Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley bondosamente.

– Potter, - começou Moody – todo esse plano foi arquitetado por Dumbledore.

– Como é que é?

– Acalme-se garoto, e escute!

– Harry, no ano passado, Dumbledore nos chamou para uma conversa – disse Lupin – Não interrompa, escute-nos – completou quando o garoto tornou a abrir a boca.

– O plano de Dumbledore, - falou o Sr. Weasley – baseava-se na hipótese dele não estar em condições de te buscar – o canto da sua boca tremeu, todos desviaram o olhar – A primeira coisa que ele fez foi nos mostrar o carro, que segundo ele estava na Floreta Proibida.

– Dumbledore nos contou que pôs sobre ele uma série de feitiços que nos ajudaria a te buscar, que a magia era muito mais notável do que seu interior confortável – explicou Lupin sorrindo. – Ele ainda acrescentou que não revelaria todos os feitiços. E um deles Harry, é expandir com mais força a invisibilidade do carro e torná-lo inutilizável se cair nas mãos de trouxas ou bruxos das trevas, o que é uma magia muito difícil de ser realizada. Foi realmente uma boa mágica, porque imagine se o Ford Anglia caísse em mãos inimigas? Nunca imaginei que presenciaria tal magia. Dumbledore realmente foi o maior de todos os bruxos. O outro encanto era dizer exatamente o local que você quisesse ir e ele o levaria, mas o próprio Alvo explicou que era imprestável debaixo d'água...

Harry instintivamente sorriu, lembrando de outro veículo que era muito ruim debaixo d'água.

– Mas isso ainda não resolvia tudo, Potter – rosnou Moody, Harry agora voltava a encarar o olho azul do bruxo – Então Alvo nos deu aquilo – disse apontando para o isqueiro de prata na mão de Remo Lupin – O desiluminador é uma criação dele, sabe?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

– Que segundo ele – agora era a vez de Tonks explicar, havia algumas tímidas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto – Quando apertado por três vezes seguidas, expandiria um efeito de um feitiço paralisante, mas de forma muito mais poderosa, associado a um feitiço da inquietude... um feitiço que faz as pessoas num raio de quilômetros lembrarem de alguma outra coisa e se esquecerem do que estão fazendo... – acrescentou ao olhar indagador de Harry.

– Um feitiço complexo – explicou o Sr. Weasley – E isso ajudaria afastar comensais que estivessem por perto vigiando você e seus tios. Foi uma idéia genial.

– Mas se vocês estavam tão bem protegidos, por que utilizar a poção Polissuco? – perguntou Harry, sem conseguir se segurar.

– Mais perguntas! – rosnou Moody.

– Digamos que foi uma conveniência a insistência – explicou o Sr. Weasley com simplicidade, Tonks porém lançou um olhar displicente sob Moody.

– Havia a possibilidade dos feitiços de Alvo dar errado – disse Moody – Por mais que os efeitos da sua magia sejam grandiosos, não podemos deixar de ter a vigilância constante, como você pode ter certeza, há uma guerra sim lá fora, Potter. Mas voltando a suas perguntas anteriores...

– Estamos indo para Liverpool, Harry, embora lá tenha nada haver com a sede da Ordem – começou Tonks, com um olhar de quem também não concordava em ir naquela direção – Estamos te levando à casa de Hermione.

– O QUÊ? – berrou Harry, se levantando.

– Harry, sente-se e acalme-se – disse Lupin com suavidade. – Nós também não concordamos, mas isso faz parte do plano que Dumbledore nos passou. Ele disse que seria um bom blefe.

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, não concordava mesmo. O último blefe que ficara firmado na sua cabeça havia levado a morte os seus pais. Como Dumbledore podia colocar Hermione e seus pais em maior perigo que eles se encontravam? Dumbledore era louco? E por que Hermione não havia dito nada no telefone?

– Mas a Mione já está sabendo disso? Como ela pôde concordar? E o Rony? Ele já está lá nos esperando?

– Quando conversarmos com Hermione, ela concordou sem qualquer objeção, deu até impressão que ela já sabia do plano – respondeu Tonks, franzindo a testa e colocando a mão no queixo.

– Quanto ao Rony – disse o Sr. Weasley – Vocês o encontrão logo, o casamento de Tonks e Lupin (o lobisomem corou e desviou o olhar, Tonks por outro lado abriu um largo sorriso) e Gui e Fleur será um dia após o seu aniversário, na Toca, mais uma vez foi uma solicitação de Dumbledore e vejo que assim como Rony, você também não ficou muito satisfeito. Mas Dumbledore apenas disse que três bruxos juntos poderiam atrair atenção indevida. Mais alguma pergunta, Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça, e começou a olhar a paisagem lá fora, estavam a uma velocidade incrível aparentemente, não deveriam demorar a chegar.

Alguma coisa ali estava definitivamente estranha. Por que nem Dumbledore e muito menos Mione haviam lhe dito nada sobre este plano? E por que estava tendo a forte impressão que pelas ações e ordens de Dumbledore, havia uma nítida sensação que o antigo de diretor de Hogwarts sabia que ia morrer? Por que Rony não podia se juntar a eles? Ele queria respostas, mas achava que ali dentro do carro, ninguém saberia explicar. Hermione lhe devia explicações.

* * *

A algumas centenas de quilômetros dali um grupo de dez bruxos encapuzados formavam um círculo a beira-mar, ninguém admirava a paisagem da praia ou olhavam o céu matinal; pareciam esperar alguém ou alguma ordem. Quando um sinal de impaciência começou a transparecer entre eles, ouviu-se um estalo e um homem corpulento, de rosto pálido usando vestes negras, sem capuz e cabelos sebosos juntou-se ao grupo. Se o grupo de comensais da morte estivessem sem máscaras, poderia ser nítido que a maioria fazia careta ou cara de deboche quando Severo Snape aparatou. Snape caminhou tranquilamente até o grupo e disse numa voz seca e sem emoção:

– Ele já está chegando.

– O Lord das Trevas nunca se atrasa! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz fria e cortante de Belatriz Lestrange.

– Amico e Alecto falharam na missão, o garoto desapareceu.

Um murmúrio inquietante se espalhou pelo grupo e um deles assoviou baixinho, talvez imaginando como o castigo dos Carrow estivesse doloroso.

– Estão sendo castigados agora e pessoalmente. Eu avisei ao Lord das Trevas, ele não quis me escutar. Eu disse que Dumbledore havia deixado ordens.

– Isso é uma crítica ao Lord das Trevas, Snape? Você era o espião em Hogwarts! Você deveria saber quais os planos de Dumbledore – adiantou um homem com a voz lupina. Era Greyback.

– Óbvio que não, Lobo, – respondeu Snape secamente encarando os olhos do lobisomem atrás da máscara. – Só estou dizendo que foi tolice confiar nos Carrow algo de tão importância. E quanto a saber os planos de Dumbledore? Creio que você teria feito algo melhor do que eu...

– Quem você pensa que é para criticar os Carrow? – interrompeu Belatriz, arrancando sua máscara e a arremessando contra as ondas. Ela sacou a varinha, Snape fez o mesmo. A maioria dos comensais os encaravam com temor.

– Chega vocês dois – ordenou uma voz fria e cruel, era Lord Voldemort, ele vinha pousando com um baque leve na praia, incrivelmente parecia voar sem vassoura. – Belatriz, o uso do seu ódio seria melhor utilizado se você pensasse como Severo. Ele estava correto o tempo todo e fez o melhor. Mais uma vez Harry Potter escapou, por uma tolice de Alecto e Amico e obviamente, por minha tolice também. Mas ele não escapará para sempre, eu vou encontrá-lo, - disse num tom de ameaça.

Todos os comensais abaixaram a cabeça com o olhar ofídico de Lord Voldemort, exceto por Snape que sustentou o olhar do mestre, sem desviar o por qualquer instante. O Lord foi caminhando pela areia.

– Agora meus leais comensais, - continuou Voldemort, caminhando lentamente até a água gelada do mar, – libertaremos nossos companheiros que estão em Azkabán. Matem aqueles que nos impedirem, eles não tem poder para nos deter. E dessa vez, façam o serviço corretamente, ou farei com que o castigo que dei a Alecto e Amico seja apenas uma brincadeira. Vamos dar mais um presente cheio de pânico aos bruxos que acham que podemos ser detidos.

"_E também vamos punir aquele que acha que errar demais é um esporte com o qual eu compactuo"_, pensou com um olhar cruel, que faria qualquer um que fosse, correr o máximo na direção oposta.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – A casa dos Granger**

– Tenho mais uma pergunta! – disse Harry de sobressalto.

– O que não é nenhuma novidade... – comentou Tonks com uma piscadela, ao se virar pra trás.

Mais uma vez, todos os olhos estavam nele.

– Como está a situação do Ministério? – perguntou Harry olhando de Tonks para o Sr. Weasley, pelo que ele sabia, Voldemort ainda não havia desistido de tomar o poder.

– Fico feliz que você tenha perguntado Harry, - disse o Sr. Weasley; por um breve instante de desapontamento, ele achou que o garoto não fosse perguntar nada a respeito. – O momento atual está muito parecido com a situação pela qual nós passamos há 20 anos. Aliás – acrescentou, - creio que esteja até pior, uma vez que não temos mais Dumbledore.

– E há algo que você deve saber Harry, - falou Tonks – Está muito claro que há um temor nos nossos colegas que o Ministério atual pode vir a cair a qualquer momento. Você-Sabe-Quem ganha mais poder a cada minuto se é que isso é possível. Hoje é praticamente impossível saber quem está a favor de Rufus Scrimgeour e quem é espião de Você-Sabe-Quem. Todos são suspeitos. Kingsley por exemplo não tem confiado nem mesmo em Edwin Harper que é chefe do esquadrão de aurores.

Subitamente veio uma voz na cabeça de Harry e ele sem querer recitou em voz alta:

– _Lembrem-se, se chegar a hora de ter de escolher entre o que é certo e aquilo que é fácil..._

– Certo você está, Potter – rosnou Moody interrompendo Harry, - muito certo. E jamais se esqueça: vigilância constante. Não confie em ninguém exceto em você mesmo.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não concordava.

– Mas eu confiarei Olho-Tonto – respondeu o garoto – Confio em Rony e em Hermione. Daria minha vida por eles sem pensar duas vezes. E confio em vocês que estão aqui comigo e em Kingsley, em Hagrid, em Fred e Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Gina e na Sra. Weasley, sei que nenhum de vocês me trairia...

Harry observou os quatro bruxos no carro abrirem a boca e trocarem olhares, mas iria prosseguir.

–... não sou Voldemort (apenas Lupin não demonstrou sinal de temor), eu tenho amigos. E sei que posso confiar em vocês sem precisar exigir um Voto Perpétuo em troca ou fazer chantagens. O senhor não parece concordar comigo. – Finalizou olhando para Lupin.

– Às vezes me assusta o tanto que você parece com Tiago, Harry. Era exatamente o que ele faria e esse foi seu maior erro, mas eu não te censuro. Apenas tome cuidado – prosseguiu Lupin, - com aquele que você chama de amigo. Nessas horas amigos são poucos. E lembre-se Harry, o tempo do _Expelliarmus_ acabou, não se contenha em matar seu inimigo.

– Só prefiro morrer acreditando naquilo que é certo a viver passando por uma farsa.

Talvez tenha passado uma ou duas horas de viagem, Harry não se lembrava direito. Foi a voz distante do Sr. Weasley que o trouxe de volta.

– Falta pouco agora Olho-Tonto, melhor avisar a Hermione que a nossa chegada não vai demorar.

Moody fez sim com a cabeça, abriu a janela do Ford Anglia e empunhando a varinha deu um leve toque na sua lateral, um animal grande, uma águia, saiu da sua dela e desapareceu. Harry desviou o olhar da cidade que chegava e se concentrou em Moody.

– Não precisa dizer o que você quer para que o patrono leve o seu recado?

– Só porque eu não disse nada audível, não quer dizer que eu não falado nada como recado ao patrono – explicou ele num rosnado. – Basta você usar sua mente, funciona com um feitiço não verbal, o que você precisa é de concentração.

Harry olhou mais uma vez de lado, desta vez com o sorriso amarelo, feitiços mudos nunca foram uma especialidade dele, a não ser que se contasse o _levicorpus_. Lupin pareceu perceber a preocupação do garoto.

– Você não precisa se preocupar Harry – disse, o garoto o encarou. – Dumbledore dizia que você poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que se concentrasse.

Lupin tornou a olhar pra frente, e Harry mais uma vez virou para a janela, Liverpool era uma cidade interessante, talvez até um bom lugar para se viver no futuro, embora ele tivesse uma boa casa em Londres...

Por que todos ficavam esperando todas as coisas espetaculares dele? Ele nunca fizera nada demais... _Como é?_ Disse uma vozinha no fundo do seu cérebro... _Tudo bem_, ele fez algumas coisas espetaculares, mas sempre foram situações entre a vida e a morte e na maioria das vezes foi resultado combinado de pura sorte com decisões tomadas no último instante. Perdido em seus pensamentos distantes, Harry não havia visto que Lupin já guardava o desiluminador depois de pressioná-lo três vezes.

– Quando você voltar a Terra, Harry – disse Tonks sorrindo, - vai perceber que chegamos.

O garoto observou que o Ford Anglia havia parado em frente a um prédio elegante totalmente cinzento, com varandas em cada apartamento. Era ali que Hermione morava? Lupin e Tonks já saiam pelas suas portas. Ele rapidamente se levantou.

– Vá com calma, Harry – disse Moody.

Ele ergueu a varinha e bateu sob o cucuruto e Harry sentiu aquele banho frio descendo pelo seu corpo. Não podia usar sua capa que nunca o deixara na mão?

– É aqui que despedimos de você – continuou Moody estendendo a mão em que Harry apertou, - Ir até lá poderia atrair atenção demasiada; (Arthur Weasley estalou o lábio com impaciência) tome cuidado e se precisar é só nos chamar, evite corujas.

O Sr. Weasley oferecia a mão agora.

– Gostaria de acompanhar você até o prédio, mas você me entende não é? – disse ironicamente. – Sei que você não concorda Harry, mas se Dumbledore achou melhor você vir pra cá, é porque ele tinha os motivos ou...

Alguém abriu a porta.

– Vamos Harry, - chamou Lupin. – Mesmo estando seguro não devemos demorar.

– Antes que Olho-Tonto nos dê uma poção Polissuco – disse Tonks animada. Olho-Tonto fechou a cara.

Harry se virou para os dois bruxos que agora o miravam.

– Muito obrigado Sr. Weasley, Prof. Moody, - falou o garoto sorrindo. – Nos veremos em breve.

– Mande lembranças a Hermione – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Harry saiu pela porta e acompanhou Lupin que levava sua mala e Tonks que carregava a gaiola com Edwiges. Ao subir as escadas Tonks bateu com sua varinha sob a cabeça do garoto e ele sentiu algo quente subindo pelo seu corpo, podia ver seu corpo novamente. Hermione vinha sorridente pelo saguão do prédio e abria as portas de vidro. Mas ela não parecia nadinha a Hermione! Os cabelos estavam lisos e ela vestia um vestido floral de alças que jamais usaria em Hogwarts, uma das mãos segurava a varinha, em que ela azaria o primeiro que ameaçasse o amigo.

Lupin apontou a varinha para a garota.

– No que o bicho-papão transformou na sua prova no terceiro ano, Hermione?

A garota corou, obviamente era uma memória que ela não guardava com prazer.

– Na professora Minerva.

Harry não precisava de nada daquilo, ele sabia que aquela era a verdadeira Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, embora não pudesse explicar como.

– Você chegou rápido – disse a garota alegremente, jogando os braços em cima do amigo, abraçando-o com tanta força que quase o derrubou.

– Teríamos chegado há umas duas horas, não fosse Olho-Tonto – disse Lupin enquanto Tonks abraçava Mione, e ele próprio depois dava seu olá a bruxa.

– É aqui que nós o deixamos, Harry – disse Tonks. – Não deixe aqueles comensais acabarem com você. E espero você no nosso casamento. Juízo vocês dois, – completou com uma piscadela, como se pudesse ver algo que Harry e Hermione não pudessem enxergar, nenhum dos dois corou. Ela se virou e voltou para o carro, deixando os garotos com Lupin.

"_Ela lê Rita Skeeter demais e provavelmente não sabe sobre Gina"_, pensou Harry.

O lobisomem se adiantou e ofereceu a mão a Harry, ele a apertou com energia e encarou a face do ex-professor. Lupin realmente parecia mais jovem depois de oficializar seu relacionamento com Tonks.

– Bom, fico satisfeito de ter deixado você aqui sem qualquer contratempo, Harry. Não que fosse difícil com todos os acessórios e proteção fornecidos por Dumbledore – acrescentou com um sorriso. Então ele ficou sério. – Com certeza, a uma hora dessas, Voldemort já sabe que você está desaparecido e isso fará com que ele fique mais perigoso. Não faça mágicas a não ser que seja muito necessário e evite atrair atenção para si. No mais, espero vocês no casamento. E tenho de lhe entregar isso, creio – disse, tirando das vestes algo que parecia um pergaminho e entregando ao garoto.

Era um pergaminho muito velho e muito gasto, muito mais velho que o pergaminho do Mapa do Maroto, não havia nada na sua superfície; Harry guardou no bolso da calça. Lupin explicou:

– Dumbledore pediu para lhe entregar, durante a minha última vez em que nós conversamos. Mas como você pode ver, está todo em branco. Ele não me disse como fazer para o quer que fosse aparecer. Mas como você já possui experiência com pergaminhos velhos, nem tudo que é velho, quer dizer que é imprestável, ainda mais se isso vem de Dumbledore.

– Ele não disse nada? – adiantou-se Hermione.

– Bem, - respondeu Lupin – Ele apenas falou que Harry encontraria um modo de encontrar as informações que estão contidas aí.

Ouviu-se um estampido em algum lugar.

– É melhor eu ir, - disse Lupin, mais uma vez sorrindo, – antes que Alastor nos transfigure em doninhas ou algo do tipo.

– O senhor não está muito preocupado conosco, ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Harry.

– Estou muito mais tranqüilo que o normal Harry, por que sei que Hermione não deixaria você fazer qualquer bobagem. Sei que Dumbledore não te mandaria para cá sem razão. Tenho certeza que lá no fundo você reconhece isso também.

Hermione corou e sorriu. Lupin apenas virou as costas e voltou ao carro. Harry puxou seu malão e Hermione levantou a gaiola com a coruja do garoto.

– Como vai, Edwiges? Aguarde só um pouco e a soltaremos.

A coruja piou de agradecimento.

– Venha Harry, meus pais estão nos aguardando. E acho que você quer muitas respostas, certo? – disse com um sorriso encarando o amigo.

Isso fez com que Harry sorrisse também, por que Mione nunca sorriu daquele jeito em Hogwarts? Se bem que vinte livros a menos sob as costas e os cabelos normais também faziam uma boa diferença. Ele desviou o olhar da amiga. Foram caminhando pelo longo saguão, onde no final, Hermione apertou o botão do elevador.

Harry sentiu um arrepio na nuca e de alguma forma ele sabia que era o efeito do desiluminador de Dumbledore acionado por Lupin. O barulho lá fora aumentou muito.

– Gostei do seu prédio.

– Eu trocaria com você, adoraria morar em uma casa.

– Você ficaria com os Dursley e eu ficaria com seus pais?

Hermione o encarou sorrindo, estava feliz com a presença do melhor amigo. A porta do elevador se abriu.

– Vamos?

– Primeiro as damas.

– Desde quando você se tornou cavalheiro?

– Desde quando você possui cabelos lisos? – perguntou Harry marotamente.

– Essa é uma longa história e eu lhe contarei no seu devido tempo, só resolvi esse problema ontem a tarde, e mesmo assim não é permanente, – respondeu Hermione dando um suspiro, entrando no elevador, Harry a seguiu.

E quando Hermione apertou o botão que os levaria ao último andar, Harry sentiu que a convivência com a amiga naqueles poucos dias não seriam apenas em cima de livros. Só faltava uma coisa, ou alguém para que tudo ficasse perfeito, era uma pena que Rony não estivesse ali. Mas se tudo corresse bem, eles iriam encontrá-lo dali a poucos dias.

Será que Dumbledore trabalhou para todos se sentirem bem, e ficarem tranqüilos daquele jeito? E como ele conseguiria desvendar o enigma do pergaminho?

* * *

O elevador apitou e as portas se abriram, eles chegaram ao décimo - quinto andar, no apartamento de Hermione. Ele se preocuparia com o pergaminho e com a história de Hermione mais tarde.

Estava tudo muito tranqüilo. Seria uma brisa que antecedia a tempestade?

Quando Hermione abriu a porta, a primeira coisa que Harry viu foi uma magnífica sala de estar. Era muito bem decorada, e bem maior que a sala de estar dos Dursley; havia uma porta enorme que levava para outra sala e duas grandes janelas que no momento estavam fechadas, tinha também uma escada na lateral que levava para um andar acima, era óbvio que Hermione morava em uma cobertura, constatou Harry. A garota colocou a gaiola de Edwiges ao lado da porta.

– Ponha seu malão aí ao lado Harry, - disse a garota – Depois levaremos tudo ao quarto.

– Mãe, pai, o Harry está aqui! – anunciou a garota em voz alta.

O Sr. Granger veio caminhando da sala, era um senhor com pouco mais de 40 anos, tinha os cabelos negros caídos de lado, cuidadosamente arrumados, o rosto era fino e tinha aparência bem humorada, não lembrava Hermione em nada, exceto pelos olhos e usava uma camisa de futebol vermelha e um bermudão, trazia o Daily Mail nas mãos e jogou-o sobre o confortável sofá da sala.

– Harry Potter, é um prazer, - disse o Sr Granger, apesar de tê-lo visto anteriormente, Harry jamais conversara com ele. – Venha, vamos entrando. Jane venha cá, - gritou o Sr. Weasley, - Harry está aqui!

Então todos sabiam que ele estava indo para lá, menos ele próprio. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

O garoto seguiu o Sr. Granger e Hermione pela porta que dava na outra sala, esta era um pouco menor que a sala de estar e Harry pôde ver que havia quadros da família pela parede, havia também uma mesa para oito pessoas e um armário de utensílios encostado na parede lateral, havia ainda uma porta que entrava para a cozinha e um corredor que provavelmente levaria aos quartos, a frente havia uma porta para varanda. Harry gostou muito do apartamento. Talvez nem tanto quanto A Toca. Era muito mais arrumado, contudo, como era a maioria das casas dos trouxas. Harry tinha certeza que sua tia Petúnia aprovaria a casa dos Granger.

A Sra. Granger veio da cozinha, usava um avental rosa, com rendinhas, tinha os cabelos lisos e claros, embora desse a aparência de ter sido lanzudos como os da filha, carregava um olhar severo, mas bondoso, lembrando um pouco a professora Minerva. Mas Harry observou que era ma versão perfeita e mais idosa de Mione, exceto pelos olhos. Ela também estendeu a mão, carinhosamente.

– Harry, estou tão encantada – disse com um sorriso, - é realmente um prazer! Temos escutado Hermione falar tanto de você durante esses anos, (a garota corou e olhou para o chão), fique a vontade, você está na sua casa, como se estivesse na própria casa dos Weasley.

– O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Granger – respondeu um pouco sem graça.

Harry ficou um pouco desconcertado com a hospitalidade dos Granger. Então, Hermione o puxou pela mão.

– Venha Harry, vou-lhe mostrar o quarto que você vai dormir e o resto da casa.

O corredor ligava a sala a duas suítes e dois quartos, um para as visitas e outro onde os Granger usavam para estudos, além disso havia um banheiro. O quarto de Hermione, na visão de Harry, era a cara da amiga. Era um quarto muito bem arrumado, que cheirava a pergaminho, a janela decorada com cortina rosa, uma cama com uma escrivaninha ao lado e um enorme guarda roupa com estantes recheadas de livros. Havia várias fotos dela, Rony e Harry em um mural.

– Onde está Bichento? – questionou Harry quando não viu o gato de Hermione.

– Está lá em cima, ele gosta de ficar ao ar livre. Vamos até lá Harry, aí poderemos sentar e eu lhe contarei tudo e você me explicará algumas coisas também, e você pode soltar a Edwiges um pouco, - disse em tom imperativo.

Eles subiram as escadas da sala de estar, Harry levando a gaiola de Edwiges. Harry adorou a visão da cobertura, embora ela fosse _urbana_ demais, mas o céu ali era muito mais bonito que o da rua dos Alfeneiros, pensou o menino-que-sobreviveu. Edwiges saiu da gaiola e saiu voando satisfeita.

Os amigos sentaram-se frente a frente, próximo a pequena piscina que havia na cobertura. Era a hora que Harry mais aguardara durante aquele dia. Bichento veio andando preguiçosamente e subiu no colo de Harry, que coçou sua cabeça.

– Então Harry, - começou Mione, - creio que você queira saber que diabos é o plano de Dumbledore, que fez você parar aqui, certo? E por que o ambiente aqui parece muito mais tranqüilo que o normal?

– Se resumirmos bem as coisas, é isso mesmo, mas quero saber também por que eu não fiquei sabendo de nada, – disse Harry encarando os olhos da amiga.

– Então não percamos mais tempo, vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu. Pelo menos a parte que me envolve. Por favor, Harry, tente não me interromper, deixe suas perguntas para o final. Você concorda? – questionou.

– Por mim, tudo bem.

"_Pelo menos dessa vez ele não gritou"_, pensou Hermione, _"ele está evoluindo e ficando mais maduro! __Céus Gina, como você é uma garota de sorte!"_

* * *

_**Bom, vou tentar mais uma vez editar esses capítulos, mas tá osso! **_

_**Assim que o próximo capítulo estiver pronto, vou postar aqui... meu horário tá bem instável com faculdade + plantões, mas quando se quer, se dá um jeito, nem que necessite da madrugada alheia pra isso! Enfim galera... comentem por favor, façam críticas, xinguem a vontade, deem sugestões... ahhh, aqui vai uma prévia do próximo capítulo...**_

_**Aqui vai uma prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

_**"Por um breve momento, a cicatriz dele doeu avassaladoramente, e quando ele levou a mão instintivamente a ela. Ele sentiu que não estava mais na casa dos Granger. Ele estava gargalhando loucamente, dois corpos jaziam ao chão enquanto ele torturava o terceiro..."**_

_**Fica assim então... e por favor... comentem! **__**=********_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – O pergaminho misterioso**

Hermione encarou aqueles olhos verdes, ela sempre admirava o quanto aqueles olhos eram acolhedores e ao mesmo tempo intimidadores. Carregava uma áurea de poder, afeto e coragem que a garota tinha certeza que nem o próprio Harry sabia.

– Bem Harry, - começou Hermione – tudo começou quando eu estava na ala hospitalar, depois do evento no Ministério, no final do quinto ano. Como você deve ser lembrar, eu fui a última a sair de lá, por causa daquele feitiço de Dolohov. Então na minha última noite sob os cuidados de madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore foi me visitar.

Ela fez uma pausa e viu que Harry tinha desviado o pela primeira vez, até hoje ele se responsabilizava pelo que ela havia passado.

– Ele disse que não poderia entrar em detalhes ali, naquela hora, mas ele queria conversar comigo, na minha casa, durante as férias. Ele me fez prometer que não contaria isso a ninguém, quem quer que fosse. – Harry voltou a encarar a amiga com uma sobrancelha franzida, ela continuou ainda assim. – Ele me disse que entraria em contato comigo assim que fosse possível.

Bichento aparentemente cansado do carinho de Harry saltou ao chão e pulou no colo da sua dona.

– Mas nas férias me veio um sentimento de preocupação, o tempo passava e Dumbledore não aparecia, não entrava em contato. E quando eu começava a achar que alguma coisa havia ocorrido, ele me mandou uma coruja, dizendo que se fosse conveniente a mim, ele viria a minha casa conversar comigo e com meus pais e pediu desculpas por ter demorado a dar notícias.

"Indo direto ao ponto, Dumbledore chegou aqui em casa umas oito da noite, ele conversou somente comigo inicialmente. Ele, novamente, me fez prometer que eu não contaria nada nem a você, nem a Rony e nem a ninguém o que estava prestes a me dizer. Eu prometi. Então ele me perguntou se no final das nossas próximas férias eu poderia receber você por alguns dias. Lógico que eu disse que seria uma honra, mas o que mais me intrigou foi o fato dele preferir que você viesse para cá e não para A Toca, ou para sede da Ordem onde você teria uma proteção maior de bruxos ao seu redor. Ele percebeu o que me preocupava, ele me explicou que você atrairia menos atenção aqui, disse que uma vez que os Voldemort e os Comensais soubessem que você estava sumido, os primeiros locais que eles iriam espionar seria n'A Toca, e que aqui era o local perfeito, um lugar que ninguém viria atrás."

– Como não? – perguntou Harry, interrompendo a garota pela primeira vez, - Eles sabem que você é minha melhor amiga, sabem que você vem de família trouxa e é óbvio que eles buscariam a sua casa também.

Hermione sorriu.

– Já estava imaginando quando é que você iria me interromper, - disse marotamente, depois ela tornou a ficar séria. – Então ele me disse que já tinha resolvido a questão; há dois anos, no dia da sua audiência na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, ele chegou ao Ministério mais cedo, sem ninguém dar notícia e alterou o meu endereço magicamente. Seria um ótimo blefe, porque até alguém de dentro do Ministério ou algum Comensal se dar conta disso, poderia levar meses ou até mesmo anos,...

Harry se lembrou que na sua audiência na Suprema Corte, Dumbledore havia dito que já se encontrava no Ministério por um "feliz engano".

"... então para deixar esse local mais perfeito para você se esconder, ele invocou um número razoável de mágicas e a mais interessante delas foi deixar a minha casa impossível de se mapear e tornou toda magia realizada aqui dentro, indetectável, desde que fosse realizada por bruxos maiores de idade. Brilhante, não sei como ele fez isso e não sabia que havia como realizar este tipo de mágica. Obviamente se algum bruxo menor de idade fizer alguma magia, ela se torna detectável, por causa do rastreamento, então é muito importante que você não faça magia alguma enquanto estiver aqui."

– Aí eu perguntei como você chegaria até aqui, ele disse que a respeito disso trabalharia depois de alguns meses, mas que já tinha uma idéia na cabeça, e que na hora certa, eu saberia como, que gostaria que eu não ficasse se preocupando com isso, e ele faria de tudo para você chegar aqui em segurança.

"Dumbledore se demonstrou muito satisfeito por eu ter aceitado, como se eu fosse dizer não! – disse a garota balançando a cabeça – Então ele me pediu para chamar meus pais e explicou toda a situação a eles: A guerra que o mundo bruxo estava vivendo e ia aumentar de patamar a qualquer instante, o perigo em que você estava metido. Por um terrível instante, achei que meus pais não iriam concordar, mas eles aceitaram sem qualquer problema e me disseram que eu tinha de ajudá-lo no que fosse possível, que eles tinham muito orgulho de me ter como filha! Dumbledore ficou completamente altivo também... – completou sonhadoramente."

– Mas por que seus pais seriam tão insanos de deixar a filha a um caminho que leva a morte? Eles são malucos? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu, _"esse é o Harry, sempre preocupando mais com os amigos, do que consigo mesmo..."_

– Harry, se você quiser a resposta para essa pergunta, pergunte ao meu pai ou para minha mãe, e eles vão te responder a mesma coisa que me disseram – disse sorrindo. – Eu já escolhi meu caminho Harry, não vou voltar atrás.

– Mas...

– Você havia me dito que não ia me interromper e é a segunda vez que você me interrompe Sr. Potter. – então perguntou encarando aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. - Posso continuar a minha história?

O garoto assentiu.

– Então, depois de executar suas mágicas aqui em casa, Dumbledore se despediu e disse que em menos de uma semana iria se encontrar com você e deixá-lo na casa de Rony e pediu que eu cuidasse de você, que não deixasse sua cabeça quente dominar o seu bom coração.

"Desde então eu imaginava que Dumbledore ia trazer você aqui pessoalmente, e depois que ele morreu, pensei que o plano havia sido abortado. Então, não havia necessidade de te por em perigo, dizendo que você devia vir até aqui. Mas quando você me ligou, me deixou muito preocupada, afinal, para onde você iria? Onde esconderia? – disse escandalizada, balançando a cabeça, - Por um instante quase que te liguei para ir eu mesma ao seu encontro, pensei até em ir atrás do Rony, para tirarmos você dos Dursley. Mas aí, Lupin entrou em contato comigo antes de eu lhe telefonar, me dizendo que ele, o Sr. Weasley, Olho-Tonto e Tonks, seguindo ordens de Dumbledore, iriam lhe trazer em segurança. Eu apenas concordei."

– Isso é tudo? – perguntou Harry.

– Resumidamente foi isso que aconteceu, Harry, pelo menos as partes mais importantes e que incluem você, - respondeu Hermione corando um pouco. – Agora você já sabe de tudo. É por isso que tudo aqui é muito tranqüilo, não há bruxos morando no meu bairro ou nas redondezas, se houvesse, Dumbledore explicou que desencadearia respostas que eu entenderia na hora.

Ela fez uma pausa. Encarou-o mais profundamente como poucas vezes fizera.

– Ainda está chateado comigo? Sente que eu fiz algo errado? Eu pessoalmente acho que Dumbledore agiu corretamente, e eu também – disse cheia de orgulho, - Você jamais concordaria com esse plano se soubesse com antecedência; nunca gostou de qualquer pessoa arriscando o pescoço por causa de você, então para você seria inadmissível. É assim que você é – completou com um sorrisinho, como se apenas ela soubesse o que era Harry Potter.

Desde quando Hermione era irônica ou fazia piadinhas?

– Realmente não concordei no início - respondeu Harry. – Quando me contaram no Ford Anglia que iam me deixar aqui, me deu vontade de pular do carro. Não queria que você corresse mais riscos por minha causa. Você já está correndo o bastante, não precisava demais.

– Harry – disse Hermione cheia de ternura, - eu sempre soube dos riscos de ser sua amiga. Você tem que aceitar isso. Sempre soube, desde a primeira vez que vi você e Rony no trem para Hogwarts que vocês seriam meus amigos, por um breve instante pensei estar enganada, - falou com certa ironia, - Mas eu sempre soube dos riscos de ser próxima a você e isso nunca me fez duvidar de que estava no lugar certo. Meu lugar é ao seu lado... Assim como o de Rony também – completou depressa. – Não vamos te abandonar. Jamais.

Harry Potter estava com a boca aberta, aquilo fora muito para ele. Não esperava uma declaração de amizade daquele jeito. Subitamente sentiu que estava segurando algumas lágrimas e uma um tanto teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ele se levantou e foi até Hermione e agachou até atingir a altura dela. Faltavam palavras... E pela primeira vez, desde que conhecia a garota, ele beijou seu rosto e a abraçou.

– _Harry_...

A garota instintivamente passou a mão nos cabelos do amigo, acariciando, estava surpresa com o gesto carinhoso de Harry. Se Rony visse uma cena daquela, não estaria feliz, contudo.

Dizem que certas ações sobrepujam qualquer feitiço. Esta com certeza se encaixava nesse quesito. A mente de Harry completamente em branco, a de Hermione pensava alguma coisa ou outra. _Tão doce_.

Talvez tenha passado cinco minutos, talvez quinze, nenhum dos dois saberia responder quanto tempo havia passado. E com certeza teriam ficado mais não fosse um pequeno incidente. Harry imaginou o que Rony pensaria, se pegasse ele e Hermione daquele jeito. Imediatamente ele a soltou e olhou para o chão sem graça.

Mione também não havia dito nada, aparentemente estava confusa demais para falar alguma coisa, Harry tinha certeza que a garota pensou a mesma coisa que ele. Então foi a garota, que mais uma vez que quebrou aquele clima desconfortável que nunca havia acometido a amizade tão perfeita que eles tinham.

– Uma coisa eu não entendi, Harry. Como Lupin e os outros conseguiram te deixar aqui sem se arriscar tanto? E aquele carro? Era realmente o carro que você e Rony chegaram em Hogwarts no segundo ano?

Rapidamente, Harry colocou a amiga a par dos fatos e ela, diferente de Harry era uma boa ouvinte e não o interrompeu por um instante sequer. Contudo, quando o menino-que-sobreviveu terminou sua narrativa, ela parecia constatar algo. Algo que Harry tinha certeza que era a mesma coisa que ele havia pensado.

– Mas...

– Parece que Dumbledore tinha planejado tudo, como se soubesse que morreria dentro de pouco tempo, não é? – questionou Harry.

– Olha, Harry – disse Hermione incerta, - Eu estou achando tudo muito estranho, quer dizer... As ações do professor Dumbledore são um tanto quanto diferentes... Mas, saber que ele ia morrer em pouco tempo?

– Mione...

– Não Harry! Desde quando Dumbledore era um vidente?

– Ele sabia que Voldemort iria retornar, soube quando Voldemort estava ficando mais forte e adivinhou no primeiro ano que eu iria atrás da pedra se soubesse que Voldemort estava atrás dela.

– Qualquer bruxo sensato e atento aos fatos constataria isso Harry! – insistiu Hermione. – Não há necessidade de ser um vidente para isso, basta ficar atento aos fatos.

Harry estava pronto para retorquir a amiga quando algo aconteceu.

Por um breve momento, a cicatriz dele doeu avassaladoramente, e quando ele levou a mão instintivamente a ela, sentiu que não estava mais na casa dos Granger. Ele estava gargalhando loucamente, dois corpos jaziam ao chão enquanto ele torturava o terceiro. Raios vermelhos e verdes picotavam a toda parte.

* * *

Ele olhava o guardião a sua frente urrar de dor e ele apertou mais a varinha o torturando ainda mais, causando mais dor aquele idiota...

– Milorde – chamou uma voz seca, que Harry não escutava há quase dois meses e gerou um arrepio de ansiedade e raiva passar pelo seu corpo.

Harry ergueu a varinha e suspendeu a tortura. Observou o dono daqueles cabelos sebosos.

– O que você quer Severo?

– Milorde, Rowle deixou dois guardiães escaparem, eles provavelmente vão chamar reforços,– respondeu Snape.

– Vamos ficar aqui, Milorde, - disse uma voz cortante, surgindo das sombras - esperar os idiotas do Ministério e matar a todos.

Voldemort observou aquela mulher morena de olhar cadavérico e depois no outro lado Severo Snape, o rosto impassível, frio e aparentemente impenetrável. Caminhou lentamente até chegar ao limite da cela, tocou a parede com seu dedo longo.

– O que você acha da sugestão da Bela, Severo? – perguntou Harry, quase num sussurro, distraidamente.

Snape olhou para os olhos do seu amo, Harry sentia uma vontade enorme de torturar seu ex-professor ali e agora.

– Meu amo, se formos seguir nosso plano apenas pelo prazer de matar, concordo com Belatriz, vamos ficar e matar a todos, - começou Snape, os olhos sendo perfurados pelos olhos de cobra de seu amo, - mas se nosso plano é um pouco mais importante e um tanto mais inteligente que isso, sugiro que voltemos a nossa sede. Mas quem decide isso é o senhor, milorde.

Lord Voldemort continuava a encarar seu servo que em nenhum momento baixou o olhar, Belatriz, porém, aparentava que ia explodir a qualquer instante.

– Muito bem Severo, - disse Harry com sua voz cortante, - você tem razão, vamos reunir todas as nossas forças e voltar. Mas antes traga Rowle até mim...

* * *

– Harry! _Harry_! Acorde, vamos!

O garoto abriu os olhos. Observando a sua volta, tinha retornado a casa de Hermione, a mão ainda pressionava a cicatriz.

– O que aconteceu? – indagou Hermione, - Você caiu apertando sua cicatriz! Você está bem? Me conte!

Harry respirou um instante, a cicatriz ainda lacrimejava, depois uma pontada forte fez os olhos do garoto arderem.

– Eu estou bem, muito melhor do que Rowle e os guardiões de Azkaban pelo menos.

Rapidamente Harry pôs a amiga a par de tudo que havia acontecido.

– Snape estava lá? – perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.

– É obvio, não é? - falou ironicamente.

– Mas isto deveria ter acabado Harry – disse Hermione com desespero – A sua cicatriz... não deveria fazer mais isso! Você não pode deixar essa ligação reabrir.

Harry se levantou, Hermione em seu encalço.

– Acalme-se Mione, está tudo bem. Foi só uma vez. Até Dumbledore disse que isso poderia vir a acontecer.

– Como é? Você nunca havia explicado isso.

– Por favor, Mione, me dê um tempo? Minha cabeça ainda está doendo. Vamos discutir isso depois. Prometo. Mas vamos ao menos esperar... Quando Rony estiver conosco, eu conto a vocês.

Aqueles olhos castanhos não concordavam, Harry podia sentir e achava que ela iria querer a resposta ali e agora, ela ia insistir. O que não esperava, porém, acabou acontecendo.

– Tudo bem, Harry, - disse Hermione. – Olha, está quase na hora do almoço, vamos descer e depois disso podíamos examinar aquele pergaminho que Dumbledore deixou para você. O que você acha?

– Eu concordo.

_Pelo menos ele se esqueceu de defender a sua tese ridícula de que Dumbledore era um vidente_, pensou Hermione com ferocidade e seguindo Harry descendo as escadas.

* * *

Durante o almoço, os pais de Hermione fizeram de tudo para que Harry ficasse o mais a vontade possível. Enquanto Harry não acabou seu quarto prato, a Sra. Granger não o deixou em paz, a comida estava ótima, embora intimamente Harry admitisse que a Sra. Weasley era a melhor cozinheira que ele já conhecera até então. O Sr. Granger o questionava a respeito de tudo, o que ele gostaria de ser no futuro, qual time de futebol ele torcia. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois perguntara ao garoto sobre os seus pais ou seus tios, o que Harry tinha absoluta certeza fora feito Hermione.

Depois de uma sobremesa caprichada, salada de frutas e pudim (sem açúcar), Hermione levara Harry até o quarto em que o garoto ficaria todos aqueles dias. Ela se sentou na cama, Harry achando que seria um tanto desrespeitoso da parte dele sentar ao lado dela, puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e ficou defronte a Hermione que já tinha retirado a varinha de dentro da parte interna de seu vestido. O garoto retirou o pergaminho velho do bolso e o colocou sob a cama, e imitando a amiga, pegou sua varinha que se encontrava no bolso da calça jeans.

Hermione franziu a testa.

– Harry, você já esqueceu o que eu te contei? Você ainda não tem 17 anos, se fizer magia aqui, o rastreador irá te encontrar, todos saberão que você está aqui, inclusive os comensais e Voldemort.

– Me desculpe, - falou Harry mal-humorado, detestava ainda ser menor de idade, mas isso se encerraria dali a poucos dias, - eu havia me esquecido.

– Deixe as mágicas comigo – disse Hermione com simplicidade.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e bateu nele três vezes com a varinha.

– _Aparecium_.

O pergaminho continuou em branco. Hermione se levantou rapidamente e voltou ainda mais rápido, carregando uma coisa minúscula, vermelho-berrante na mão esquerda. Harry não via aquela borracha já tinha algum tempo.

Hermione raspou todo pergaminho e chegou um momento que Harry temeu que o pergaminho de Dumbledore virasse pó.

– Mione, - começou Harry com carinho – você sabe que isso não vai resolver em nada. Dumbledore é mais inteligente que isso. Não fique chateada comigo, mas você sabe que vindo dele, deve ser uma coisa muito mais complexa para se mostrar do que aparenta.

– Eu não estou chateada, Harry. Eu concordo com você. Fui burra achando que resolveria esse pergaminho com um simples feitiço ou com um revelador barato.

Então ela bateu mais uma vez no pergaminho.

– _Specialis revelio_.

Nada.

Pessoalmente, Harry tinha certeza que nada daquilo iria resolver. Sabia que vindo de Dumbledore, aquele pergaminho era um enigma muito mais complexo que nenhum feitiço iria fazê-lo revelar o que continha.

Hermione o encarou como se pedisse ajuda. Então uma luz se acendeu em seu cérebro, talvez não desse certo, mas ainda assim poderia surgir alguma coisa que ajudasse.

– Mione, diga quem você e o que você quer dele.

– Como? – perguntou intrigada, temendo pela sanidade do amigo.

Harry balançou a cabeça impaciente.

– Vi Snape fazendo isso uma vez no Mapa do Maroto. Apesar de não ter dado certo, algumas linhas chegaram a aparecer.

A amiga parecia entender agora o que Harry queria dizer, colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, apontou com a varinha para o pergaminho e bateu uma vez:

– Hermione Granger, 17 anos, aluna do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, ordena que revele o segredo que está oculto.

Inicialmente nada havia acontecido, então para a surpresa tanto de Harry, quanto de Hermione linhas apareceram.

_Só me abro para quem pertenço, não escuto feitiços e muito menos ordens. Contenho informações úteis e relevantes, mas para ter acesso a ela, escute muito menos o seu cérebro e mais ao seu coração._

A mensagem brilhou por quase trinta segundos e depois se apagou. Os bruxos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, esperando que mais dicas brotassem do pergaminho, mas foi em vão. Estava inerte.

– Bem, - disse Harry, - ficou óbvio que magia não vai adiantar não é, e ele só vai revelar os seus segredos a mim.

– Mas temos de procurar outra forma. Venha.

Hermione foi para o seu quarto e Harry a seguiu, ele não ficou surpreso quando ela abria vários livros e ficou assim durante horas, e mesmo com todo o empenho da garota, não conseguiram achar nada.

* * *

Naquela noite, quando Harry se preparava para dormir e aguardava Mione terminar seu banho, ele foi até a janela e a abriu. Era dia de lua minguante, as estrelas brilhavam no céu com uma intensidade rara. Sentia falta da Toca, de Rony, dos gêmeos e de Gina. Dali a menos de duas semanas estaria com todos eles e Hermione junto.

Os pais de Hermione já tinham lhe dado boa noite, agora só faltava Mione. Ele continuava viajando em pensamentos longínquos, os seus olhos refletiam o céu.

– O que você está fazendo?

Harry se virou e viu Hermione enrolada num robe cor de rosa. Os cabelos loiros caiam pelo rosto da garota lhe dando um jeito elegante e encantador. Era incrível como o cabelo arrumado e uma dezena de livros ausentes sob as costas faziam uma diferença enorme.

– Estava olhando o céu. A lua está muito bonita hoje, - disse Harry e antes que se pudesse se conter. - Escuta, por que você não fica assim em Hogwarts também?

Hermione se aproximou da janela e se colocou ao lado do amigo, queria olhar o céu também.

– Assim como? – perguntou distraída.

– Desse jeito, - disse Harry sem saber como explicar e tentando escolher as melhores palavras disponíveis. – Ao mesmo tempo simples e encantadora, ah... não sei como explicar.

Harry corou um pouco e preferiu encarar as estrelas a Hermione. Provável que a amiga não o entendesse. Hermione, contudo, segurava o sorriso.

– Eu sou mais feia em Hogwarts? Sou tão mal arrumada assim?

– Não foi o que disse, você não me entendeu...

Por que as palavras adequadas não apareciam? Hermione sorriu ainda mais, como Harry era desajeitado.

–... você sabe que não acho você feia. – disse Harry agora um pouco indignado. – Só acho que você chama mais atenção quando...

– Estou de pijama e robe? – perguntou Hermione, agora rindo abertamente e virando-se para encarar o amigo.

– Lógico que não! – respondeu Harry se virando para ela também e sem querer deixou escapar. – Embora, sorrir mais também não lhe faz nenhum mal.

– Irei me lembrar disso no futuro, Sr. Potter, se voltarmos a pôr os pés em Hogwarts.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um instante e antes que Hermione perdesse a coragem, abraçou o amigo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– Boa noite Harry, se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame. Meu quarto não é azarado como o dormitório das meninas em Hogwarts.

Ela se virou e foi saindo, parou na porta e lembrou-se de algo importante.

– Não se esqueça de esvaziar sua mente antes de dormir. Boa noite. - disse, antes de fechar a porta.

Quando se deitou, ela percebeu o quanto estava estava encantada com aquele Harry mais carinhoso, sincero, mas sempre desajeitado. E sem perceber a profundidade daquilo, adormeceu pensando nas palavras dele e inconscientemente sorrindo. Por que Rony não podia ser daquele jeito também?

Harry demorou um pouco mais para ir dormir. Ficou olhando o céu por uns minutos a mais, aquele tempo estava maravilhoso apesar da guerra lá fora. Gostaria muito de ficar naquela paz interior por mais tempo, mas sabia que dispunha de poucos dias para entrar de vez em sua jornada.

Ele se sentou sob sua cama e cuidadosamente esvaziou sua mente. Então pegou o pergaminho de Dumbledore e ficou encarando aquele pedaço de papel velho. Quando ele voltou a si, observou que uma linha minúscula havia aparecido.

_Lembre-se do espelho._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Nada supera uma amizade**

Harry estava sonhando com uma voz um tanto quanto amigável que tentava alertá-lo sobre algo, mas ele não conseguia distinguir quem era o seu dono e muito menos o que ele falava. Porém, foi interrompido por um som de batida forte.

– Harry! Veja isto!

O garoto ergueu seu tronco preguiçosamente. Quem era o dono da voz?

– Vamos Harry, acorde! Até mesmo Bichento acorda mais rápido que você!

– Mione?

Harry viu os contornos da amiga se aproximando e sentiu a cama se afundando. Procurou os óculos abaixo do travesseiro. Quando a amiga entrou em foco, viu que ela se dividia o olhar entre a ironia e a aflição.

– Francamente cabeção, se eu fosse uma comensal atacaria você dormindo ou simplesmente destruiria seus óculos.

– Você se daria muito bem com eles, não é mesmo? Tanto quanto eu, acredito.

A garota se permitiu um sorriso e depois voltou a ficar aflita.

– Veja isto Harry, - disse empurrando o Profeta Diário para as mãos do melhor amigo. – Você estava certo sobre o que ocorreu.

_Mais uma fulga em massa de Azkaban_

_O Ministério da Magia, por intermédio dos seus assessores, informou a ocorrência de mais uma fulga em massa de Azkaban._

_É a terceira fulga ocorrida em menos de cinco anos, os beneficiários são Comensais da Morte conhecidos do mundo bruxo, dentre eles Lúcio Malfoy, Antonio Dolohov e ex-funcionários do próprio Ministério como Augusto Rookwood e Macnair._

_Fontes Ministeriais afirmam que o próprio Lord das Trevas esteve presente na prisão, libertando seus servos..._

Harry não queria ler mais e nem precisava, sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não precisava terminar de ler para saber se havia mortos, ele já sabia que tinha. Uma chama acendeu em seu peito mais uma vez, como ocorrera na manhã anterior e ele sentiu mais uma vez que era hora de partir. Parecia ter esquecido a presença de Hermione ali, mas ela fez sua presença ser sentida novamente e pela convivência que tinha com o amigo, já entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele.

– Não Harry, – disse com simplicidade. - Temos de esperar a hora certa. Precisamos ter frieza nessas horas.

– Como? – perguntou o garoto focalizando Hermione.

– Precisamos esperar Harry, eu entendo o que você está pensando, imagino como você se sente. Mas Dumbledore pediu que você ficasse aqui até um dia após o seu aniversário e Harry, vindo dele, não acho que ele mandou você aqui para ficarmos descansando, esperando seu aniversário. Do mesmo modo que acredito que Rony não ter vindo para cá não foi uma mera coincidência.

– Você está certa, - disse Harry baixinho. – Precisamos pensar nas demais Horcruxes, quem diabos pegou o medalhão e isso sem falar como destrói uma Horcrux. Preciso estudar mais azarações e outros feitiços também. E, além disso, tenho uma coisa a lhe falar sobre ontem a noite.

Por um breve momento, Hermione achou que Harry iria falar sobre o comportamento dela de novo e ficou um pouco desapontada quando ele contou sobre o pergaminho.

– O que foi Hermione? – perguntou Harry, vendo o rosto da garota se resetar, depois de falar sobre a frase que vira no pergaminho. - Você parece chateada. Fiz alguma coisa errada?

– Não... não é nada Harry, - disse Hermione tentando disfarçar – Uma pequena distração, me desculpe... então, então apareceu isso, foi? – perguntou se recuperando do desapontamento.

– Estranho não é? Mas foi isso que apareceu.

– Harry, vamos tomar café e depois agente senta e começa a fazer um plano sobre rastrear as Horcruxes e como destruí-las, ok?

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, Harry foi se acostumando a rotina da casa dos Granger. Durante aquela semana, Harry tinha se sentado com Hermione e estudado exaustivamente feitiços que poderiam vir a ser úteis, em livros que para surpresa de Harry, a amiga surrupiara da biblioteca de Hogwarts (_lógico que não foi um roubo Harry, eu apenas peguei emprestado e quando tivermos a chance, irei devolvê-los_). Descobrira sobre feitiços que repelia trouxas, outro muito interessante anti-aparatação e também como realizar um feitiço da desilusão, embora não pudesse praticar nenhum deles ali, ele pegara a teoria muito bem.

Mas ainda assim, ele sentia uma ponta de frustração por não saber como fazer coisas que vira Dumbledore fazendo como a vez em que ele estuporou quatro bruxos de uma vez ou aquele feitiço que utilizou contra Voldemort e o Lord das Trevas precisou conjurar um escudo para se defender. Era nesses momentos que Harry ficava mais aborrecido por não ter perguntado nada ao ex-diretor de Hogwarts quando teve a chance.

Hermione procurou em todos os livros que tinha ali, sobre tais feitiços e não achou nada a respeito. Quando Harry especulou com a amiga se tais magias não eram magia das trevas, Hermione lembrou a ele que Dumbledore jamais sujaria sua varinha com tal coisa e fez uma abordagem inteligente que retirou aquela idéia que batia em seu cérebro freneticamente.

– Por um acaso você já viu os Comensais ou Voldemort utilizarem essas mágicas alguma vez?

– Não, nunca.

– Então Harry, é bem provável que sejam feitiços que o próprio Dumbledore tenha inventado. Ele era poderoso o bastante para isso! Lembra quando aquela examinadora dos NOM's disse que havia visto Dumbledore realizar coisas com a varinha que ela nunca presenciara antes?

Harry se sentiu bem mais tranqüilo depois disso e ficara grato por Hermione ser uma bruxa muito atenta as situações a sua volta e compreende-lo como ninguém.

Quando chegou à hora de numerar as Horcruxes restantes, Harry já tinha quase certeza, embora Hermione o alertasse a ter cuidado.

O primeiro sem dúvida era o medalhão perdido, a segundo era a Taça de Hufflepuff, um terceiro que seria algum objeto ligado a Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw e o quarto que Harry acreditava ser a própria Nagini, embora o próprio Dumbledore tivesse suas dúvidas se a cobra era uma Horcrux ou não.

– Só podemos ter certeza acerca da Taça e do Medalhão, Harry. Não se esqueça disso, precisamos manter nossas opções em aberto - falou Hermione em um tom sombrio, enquanto discutiam as opções na cobertura do apartamento, sobre dois banquinhos, lado a lado.

– Estamos muito atrasados, - constatou Harry desolado, balançando a cabeça.

– Fato, – concordou Hermione, - mas Harry, não esqueça o lado bom, - disse sorrindo e passando as mãos sobre os cabelos despenteados do amigo. – Dois estão destruídos, faltam mais quatro, sendo que dois já sabemos quais são.

Harry retirou a mão da amiga com a cara séria, o olhar de Hermione vacilou.

– Você acha que pode bagunçar ainda mais meu cabelo, que já não fica arrumado com facilidade? Vamos ver como o seu fica!

E tentou bagunçar o cabelo da amiga, que se protegia as gargalhadas e por fim, puxou a varinha e apontou para o garoto. Bichento mirava os garotos com aqueles olhos brilhantes e Edwiges olhava seu dono com censura.

– Você não se atreveria! – disse Harry, um sorriso maroto no rosto, - Isso não é justo, eu não posso revidar.

– Não duvide de mim, Sr. Potter, posso ser muito malvada. E a culpa não é minha se você é menor de idade!

Então ela fez um gesto com a varinha e os cabelos de Harry foram varridos por um vendaval, ficando se possível, mais bagunçado que qualquer dia que ele acordara depois de ter dormido bastante e eles riram ainda mais.

Harry se sentia um tanto melhor, parecia que Hermione não mudou só os cabelos e o aumento da freqüência de sorrisos, ela também tentava ser mais otimista, sempre olhando o lado bom das coisas. Não foi apenas ele que havia mudado. Nunca imaginou que fosse se divertir com Hermione, com os livros abertos e sem Rony ao lado de deles. E por falar em Rony, será que havia melhorado em algum aspecto também?

* * *

Se tivesse uma atividade que foi mais difícil do que especular sobre as Horcruxes restantes, foi fazer o levantamento dos locais onde elas podiam estar escondidas. A casa dos Gaunt já estava eliminada, assim como a caverna. Chegaram a conclusão que deviam investigar no antigo orfanato que Tom Riddle passou sua infância, o Beco Diagonal, a Borgin & Burkes, a casa dos Riddle. Harry insistia em Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts e até mesmo Gringotes. E quando Hermione combatia o contrário, Harry usou o argumento da amiga: Eles não poderiam ter certeza de nenhuma delas.

Foi uma das poucas horas que Hermione fechou a cara, por mais que tivesse mudada, ela ainda detestava quando alguém mostrava que ela não tinha razão em algo.

Além disso, todas as manhãs, quando subiam para a cobertura, Hermione se sentava a frente de Harry e testava como o amigo estava com Oclumência, ele não podia utilizar qualquer varinha, enquanto Hermione sim, o que seria útil se Harry um dia estivesse em uma situação parecida com aquela. Hermione foi uma professora muito melhor que Snape, com ela Harry não sentia sua cicatriz formigar ou doer, não sentia que sua mente ficava mais vulnerável domo modo que ficava com Snape, mas acreditava que podia ser sinal que Voldemort estivesse praticando Oclumência contra ele também e não que ele estivesse indo bem, porém Hermione não concordava ("_Até hoje você não enxerga o quanto é capaz de fazer as coisas certas quando se esforça e quando se concentra Harry"_). Harry, entretanto, achava que o ambiente do apartamento de Hermione era muito melhor que as antigas masmorras sombrias de Snape, sem contar o fato que confiava muito mais na amiga do que no traidor do ex-professor. Ele não temia que Hermione soubesse de qualquer memória sua. E toda noite, antes de se deitar, Hermione observava com muita satisfação o garoto esvaziar a mente.

Havia, contudo, uma área em que Harry não fizera progressão alguma. Ele não sabia o que fazer com o pergaminho de Dumbledore para que este se pronunciasse novamente. Desde a frase sobre o espelho, Harry ficava encarando, dizia palavras de empenho, mas o pergaminho ficava em branco, não aparecendo qualquer letra que pudesse dar ânimo ao garoto. E que espelho era aquele que o pergaminho mencionara? Ele não conseguia entender. Por fim, Harry concluiu que era melhor aguardar até completar 17 anos, quando poderia utilizar a varinha sem qualquer problema. Hermione tentou de todas as formas que conhecia, mas teve tanto sucesso quanto Harry e todas as vezes que o amigo pegava o pergaminho, ela fazia um muxoxo e estalava a língua com impaciência. Harry não ligava, naquelas horas ele tentava esconder uma felicidade íntima; Hermione não sabia que ele achava que naqueles momentos, ela ficava tão atraente quanto sorria.

Porém, era incrível que nem Harry e nem Hermione conseguia enxergar o tanto que a menina fazia com que o amigo se tornasse um bruxo ainda mais forte mentalmente e sempre o instigava a pensar mais antes de agir. Em qualquer lugar que estivesse, Alvo Dumbledore estaria muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, o plano que ele traçara estava dando muito certo.

Faltando apenas dois dias para o seu aniversário, Harry e Hermione estavam ali sentados a beira da piscina, a menina com as pernas dentro d'água lendo Transfiguração Avançada e Harry procurando algum feitiço necessário no livro que Hermione pegara na biblioteca: Feitiços de alta complexidade, um guia para o bruxo que enfrentará o perigo. Era um livro muito antigo com letrinhas miúdas e para desespero de Harry, viu que faltavam duas ou três páginas. Já estava ficando entediado quando notou que Hermione o observava atentamente.

– O que foi? – perguntou.

– Nada, estava perdida em alguns pensamentos.

– E desde quando você perde em seus pensamentos olhando para mim?

A garota olhou para piscina e balançou suas pernas dentro dela. Ela pôs o livro de lado, Harry também fez o mesmo.

– Então é proibido olhar para você agora, Harry Potter? Quando você estava namorando com Gina, não se importava que ficassem olhando para você.

Harry engasgou, mas não disse nada. Hermione segurou um sorriso.

– E vocês dois Harry? Não há volta? – perguntou Hermione tirando os olhos da piscina e olhando para o amigo.

Agora era Harry que desviava os olhos da amiga e mirava a piscina e depois o céu.

– Eu não sei, - respondeu ele, o que era verdade, ali na casa de Hermione não pensara em voltar com Gina em qualquer momento, só havia pensado rapidamente a respeito quando estava na casa dos Dursley. – Eu sei que foi muito bom, a melhor namorada que eu já tive hoje, mas eu realmente não parei para pensar a respeito, - finalizou, voltando a encarar aqueles olhos castanhos.

– Pois eu acho que você devia se dar uma chance, com certeza Gina aceitaria.

– E por que você acha isso?

Hermione vacilou por um instante. Não imaginava que Harry viria com aquela pergunta, achava que ele ia mudar de assunto ou inventar alguma mentira qualquer.

– Bem... é simples, vocês estavam muito felizes. Era fácil de constatar. Não acho que você devia deixar que uma guerra separasse vocês – completou, se recuperando.

– Em um mundo perfeito não teríamos terminado. Mas acho que assim foi melhor e creio que ela entendeu meus motivos, Mione. E não sei se foi o tempo, mas hoje não sinto vontade de voltar. Foi melhor assim, - disse Harry, ele não tinha mais o que acrescentar, tinha sido sincero.

Houve um breve silêncio, que foi quebrado quando Edwiges voou da gaiola e empoleirou na perna de seu dono. Ele a acariciou. Hermione ficou surpresa, não imaginava que Harry seria tão sincero, tão direto, sem ter medo de mostrar o que pensava, mas ela queria mais respostas e não ia deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

– Se você diz assim, eu ainda acho que se você gostasse dela de verdade, nada impediria vocês dois de continuar juntos.

Harry sorriu. Então ela queria seguir aquele caminho? Instigá-lo. Que assim fosse, ele também sabia jogar.

– Vamos parar de falar de Gina e eu, nosso lance já era. Mas e você e Rony?

A garota ficou muito vermelha, a admiração pelo amigo sumindo um pouco. A última vez que alguém a deixara tão sem graça foi o falso Moody no quarto ano. Ela pegou sua varinha e tentou desenhar algo sob a superfície da piscina.

– O que você quer dizer? – disse procurando restabelecer sua confiança.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

– Hermione, não se faça de desentendida, - disse Harry. – Não combina nenhum pouco com você. Você sempre tem respostas para tudo, ou pensando bem, quase tudo.

– Acho que devo começar igual a você, - respondeu a menina voltando ao ataque, - eu não sei te dizer. Você vê, as coisas não dependem só de mim. Até hoje não rolou nada!

– Duvido.

– Pois pode acreditar! Por que mentiria para você? Rony é mais lento para tomar alguma atitude do que você se levantando da cama.

– Mas você sente alguma coisa por ele!

– Sinto, - disse Hermione incerta. – Eu acho.

– Então por que você não faz alguma coisa?

– Ah, Harry... – respondeu Hermione, agora um pouco irritada – Porque existem coisas que quando não acontecem de modo espontâneo como foi entre você e Gina, os meninos precisam ir atrás e não as garotas. E depois... – ela se calou de repente corando um pouco mais, falara demais.

– E depois o que?

Hermione respirou fundo, encarou Harry com uma profundidade que ele jamais percebera igual.

– Do mesmo modo que você não sabe o que sente por Gina, eu também não sei se quero ter alguma coisa com Rony.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa para você ter chegado a essa conclusão?

Mais uma vez Harry foi tão direto ao ponto que desconcertou a garota, Merlin como ele era curioso. Ele sustentou o olhar de Mione. Uma curiosidade enorme emanava de seus olhos e Hermione não sabia se deveria contar ao amigo, ela ainda não sabia explicar. Aquilo não se aprendia em livros ou se decorava em aulas.

– Olha... – começou a garota, mas ela não sabia o que dizer, faltavam palavras.

– Vamos deixar esse assunto para lá – disse Harry com carinho, ele não queria que a sua melhor amiga passasse um constrangimento. Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou os cabelos dela, ainda lisos e brilhantes. – Mione, nunca fui um conselheiro amoroso e não pretendo ser. Mas no que precisar você sempre terá um amigo aqui, não se esqueça. Do mesmo jeito que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, eu jamais te deixarei sozinha e creio que Rony também não.

Ele fez uma pausa e retirou a mão dos cabelos da garota, Hermione estava um pouco encabulada e baixou o olhar, tentou mais uma vez desenhar com a varinha sobre a água. Mas seu rosto foi puxado pela mão de Harry, ele sorria. Edwiges levantou vôo da perna do dono, que aparentemente não percebera.

– Me desculpe se te constrangi, não foi a minha intenção – falou Harry, ele soltou o rosto de Hermione e abriu os braços. – Vem cá.

Hermione abraçou o amigo com força, algumas lágrimas caiam pelo rosto. Era incrível, ele conseguia surpreendê-la mesmo naquela hora. Quando ela achava que conhecia Harry por completo, ele exibia uma qualidade que ela ainda não conhecia. De quem ele puxou aquele dom? De Lílian ou Tiago?

– Você não tem medo de se molhar um pouco mais, não é? – perguntou Harry, antes que perdesse a coragem.

E antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Harry a puxou para a piscina. Ela teve pouco tempo para constatar o que estava acontecendo, porém foi o suficiente para ela agitar a varinha.

– Seu retardado, - disse Hermione, o resquício de lágrimas misturando ao riso.

Harry estava tossindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo, tinha engasgado com a água, o óculos embaçado não deixava. Teve a nítida impressão que Hermione estava seca. Sim, ela estava e tinha uma aparência presunçosa.

– Impervius é um feitiço muito útil, você não concorda? – perguntou Hermione com ironia.

– Não é justo! – respondeu Harry, - Você...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Hermione agitou a varinha mais uma vez e uma onda d'água atingiu o amigo.

– Você que assumiu o risco, Sr. Potter. – ela foi até a ponta da piscina – Vamos sair, espere aqui que vou te trazer uma toalha.

– Toalha? – indagou Harry. Ele tinha dificuldade para enxergar Hermione e a borda da piscina. – Você é uma bruxa ou não?

Estavam tão entretidos naquela situação que nem perceberam que o Sr. Granger os observava da escada, o Daily Mail na sua mão, seu rosto guardando uma expressão feliz. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida que Hermione fizera a escolha certa, se durante algum momento ele ficou preocupado que sua filha tivesse trilhado um caminho inadequado, a presença de Harry na sua casa e aquela situação que ele acabara de presenciar tirara todas as dúvidas da sua mente. Será que Harry era tão inocente para ver o que ele via ou a amizade que tinha com sua filha o deixava cego? Ele desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho, estava orgulhoso da sua filha única.

* * *

Harry acordou no dia do seu décimo-sétimo aniversário com aquele abraço apertado que ele sem precisar abrir os olhos, já sabia que era de Hermione, que completou com todas as felicitações que ela pode se lembrar naquela hora. Quando abriu o seu presente, o queixo de Harry caiu. Era as vestes do Chudley Cannons com o seu nome bordado as costas. Não se cansou de agradecer e deu mais um abraço na amiga com outro beijo em sua bochecha. Hermione parecia radiante consigo mesma.

Os pais de Hermione lhe deram doce da _Dedosdemel, _sem adição de açúcar. Harry supôs que os pais pediram que ela encomendasse algo do tipo para ele. E até mesmo Edwiges aparecera naquela manhã trazendo presentes do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, um relógio; de Rony, Gina e os gêmeos, um pomo-de-ouro (Harry ficou parecendo o seu pai, soltando e apanhando o pomo a todas as horas) e de Tonks, Lupin e Olho-Tonto, ele ganhou um Espelho-de-Inimigos de mão. Seria o mesmo que Dumbledore deixara com Moody? Hermione se interessou muito por ele.

Se tivesse na casa de Rony, Harry teria feito muitas mágicas naquele dia, só para extravasar a alegria. Mas não queria que Hermione o censurasse, então se segurou. Durante o jantar, Hermione e os pais da garota lhe deram um bolo de presente (sem açúcar, obviamente) e quando Hermione e Jane Granger lavavam as louças na cozinha, Harry lembrou-se de uma coisa que estava com medo de perguntar ao Sr. Granger, na hora absorto no noticiário da TV.

– Sr. Granger, – começou Harry, os olhos dos pais de Hermione saíram da TV e focalizaram o garoto. – Eu perguntei uma coisa a Hermione no meu primeiro dia aqui e ela falou que se eu quisesse a resposta, teria que perguntar ao senhor.

– E qual seria essa pergunta, Harry?

– Por que o senhor e a Sra. Granger parecem tranqüilos que Hermione me acompanhe na minha jornada? Me parece até felizes com a escolha dela.

O Sr. Granger pegou o controle da televisão e a desligou.

– Veja bem Harry, – disse o Sr Granger – há muitos anos atrás, eu vi meu pai, trouxa como eu, participar de uma guerra que todos davam por perdida. Eu me questionava se ele era louco, fiquei irritado com a escolha dele e cheguei a dizer coisas terríveis ao meu pai, mas talvez foi a escolha dele que me permitiu viver. Ele deu a vida por mim, pelos meus irmãos e minha mãe, ele morreu acreditando que estava fazendo o certo, e realmente estava.

"Há alguns anos, eu fui voluntário para uma guerra, como o meu pai fez. Só que era uma guerra muito menor, foi na América do Sul, contra a Argentina. Isso foi antes de Hermione nascer. Na realidade, Hermione só nasceu porque foi nessa guerra que eu conheci Jane, que servia como dentista e enfermeira. Eu sofri muito lá, sabe? Mas só sobrevivi, só consegui passar por todo aquele terror porque havia encontrado o amor da minha vida, Harry. Foi lá que eu percebi o quanto meu pai foi grandioso, muito maior do que eu achava."

– Não tenho dúvida que Hermione fez a escolha correta, – falou o Sr. Granger. - Que destino horrível seria para ela, se o mundo ao qual ela pertence, e esse mundo é o bruxo, viesse a cair nas mãos de um louco e ela não fizesse nada? Apenas se escondesse? Ela se culparia pelo resto da vida, não viveria em paz. Eu sentiria a mesma coisa se tivesse no lugar dela e tenho certeza que Jane também. Para os corajosos e inteligentes, lutar pelo que é certo e por aquilo que acreditam não é uma mera escolha, é uma obrigação. Não faz sentido ela ser uma bruxa e não lutar para salvar o mundo bruxo. Sei dos riscos de perder minha filha nessa guerra, Harry, assim como Jane também sabe, mas eu tenho certeza que o lugar mais seguro nessa terra dos bruxos seria próximo a você, Harry Potter, embora você não acredite nisso (e Harry não acreditava mesmo), mas na hora que você souber do seu potencial, na hora que tiver noção do poder que você controla você será muito mais poderoso que esse Voldemort. Você é muito corajoso garoto.

Ele fez uma pausa e encarou Harry.

– E eu sinto que do mesmo jeito que Hermione salvaria sua vida quantas vezes fosse possível, você também daria sua vida pela minha vida sem pensar duas vezes. E não há nada que supere isso Harry. A amizade. Não sei quanto tempo essa guerra vai durar ou quantos vão sobreviver ao final, mas eu não tenho dúvida, vocês vão vencer. Sei que você ainda não consegue entender muita coisa que eu digo, mas espero que chegue a hora que você consiga enxergar tudo isso que estou lhe dizendo – finalizou o Sr. Granger, os olhos brilhando com o mesmo brilho que Hermione exalava certas vezes.

Harry ficou em silêncio, não pôde concluir se a resposta do Sr. Granger era algo bom ou não, mas tirando o fato dele achar que o local mais seguro do mundo era perto dele porque Harry não era Dumbledore, então, tirando essa afirmativa, ele achava que o Sr. Granger estava com a razão.

Hermione veio para a sala logo depois, pelo jeito astucioso e também pelo jeito pensativo de Harry, ela tinha certeza que o amigo perguntou ao pai porque ele estava satisfeito de vê-la indo embarcando de corpo e alma naquela guerra. Ela percebeu que Harry queria sair da sala, mas aparentemente ele não fazia idéia de como sair sorrateiramente, é óbvio que ela podia dar uma mãozinha.

– Harry, - disse com um tom mandão de sempre, - sei que é seu aniversário, mas você precisa arrumar suas coisas, amanhã é o casamento, vamos partir cedo.

– Tudo bem, vou deixar tudo pronto – respondeu Harry. Ele se levantou e quando passou perto ao lado da amiga seus olhos se encontraram e ele expressou um "_obrigado_".

* * *

Pela segunda vem em menos de duas semanas, Harry arrumava suas coisas para partir. Estava definitivamente animado, apesar de tudo. Iria ver Rony e os Weasley no dia seguinte. Testou o seu "_arrumar malas_" com o toque da varinha e somente na terceira vez até que tudo ficou bem arrumado, depois disso mandou Edwiges para casa de Rony, sem qualquer bilhete, acreditava que o amigo entenderia.

– Fiquei surpresa que você ainda não me perguntou como vamos para A Toca amanhã – disse Hermione entrando no quarto, quando Harry mais uma vez observava o céu.

– Creio que sei, - respondeu Harry. – Você não possui vassoura e detesta voar. Não podemos ligar a rede de Flu aqui, seria arriscado. O que nos resta então é...

– Aparatar ou chave de portal, - falou Hermione, completando o raciocínio do amigo. – Sim, você pensou certo. Vamos aparatar é mais seguro, sei que você não gosta, mas é o melhor. Aparataremos próximo A Toca e depois completaremos o percurso a pé – explicou Hermione, embora Harry achasse desnecessário, poderia concluir aquilo sozinho.

– E usaremos a minha capa com o feitiço da desilusão, certo?

– Isso. É melhor irmos deitar Harry, - disse Hermione se virando para a porta– amanhã vamos sair bem cedo. Boa noite. Me chame se precisar de algo.

– Você vai saindo assim? – perguntou Harry com indignação.

– Como? – Hermione tornou a se virar, encarando o amigo.

– E o meu abraço e meu beijo de boa noite? Virou uma tradição não é? Como posso ter uma noite livre de pesadelos se você não faz sua parte? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

– Acho que alguém está ficando muito mimado – disse Hermione, sorrindo também, ela caminhou até Harry e parou a sua frente. – Você quer um abraço e um beijo? Dessa vez eles terão seu preço Sr. Potter.

– E qual seria Srta. Granger? – perguntou Harry com ironia.

– Quero uma ou duas danças amanhã.

Harry fez cara de quem pensava na proposta.

– É um preço razoável a se pagar – disse ele – mas tudo bem, não quero ficar sem meu abraço e meu beijo. Traria azar e pesadelos.

Hermione sorriu quando abraçava o amigo e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. Estava muito feliz com aquela amizade carinhosa que se formou entre os dois.

– Você fez bem em aceitar cabeção, caso contrário, rogar-lhe-ia uma azaração que faria as espinhas de Marieta ser apenas uma breve alergia.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – A nova missão de Draco**

Mais uma vez, aquela voz familiar tentava se comunicar com Harry. Ele não entendia o que ela queria, parecia encorajá-lo e também dizia algo parecido a orgulho. Por que ele não podia entender? A voz ia insistindo, alertava sobre alguma coisa.

Então um ruído minúsculo, para quem está perdido em sonhos fez o garoto abrir os olhos e automaticamente pegar seus óculos e a varinha guardados abaixo do travesseiro, e ergueu apontando a varinha para a escuridão. A noite ainda não dava sinais de abrir seus caminhos aos primeiros raios de sol. Será que ele imaginara aquele barulho?

Harry Potter tentou dormir mais uma vez, queria saber se aquela voz misteriosa faria contato novamente, era a segunda vez que tentava falar com ele; mas os esforços foi em vão, ele virava de um lado para o outro, o sono havia abandonado a sua mente. O menino-que-sobreviveu então se levantou de uma vez por todas, colocou seu jeans e camisa trouxa e conferiu sua bagagem. Quando acabava de completar sua tarefa, a porta se abriu com cuidado. Ele imediatamente puxou sua varinha. Com alguma surpresa viu Hermione aparecer dela.

– Você não dorme Sr. Potter?

– Perdi o sono. Tinha alguma intenção me assustar?

Hermione estava com outro vestido, esse era cinzento e utilizava um casaquinho, as olheiras de sono ainda não haviam sumido completamente.

– Perdeu o sono! – repetiu Hermione.

– Pensei ter escutado um barulho há alguns minutos, desde então não dormi mais.

– Entendi, - disse a menina nascida trouxa, sem tirar os olhos do amigo, - você escuta bem melhor do que enxerga, deve ter escutado meu despertador. Enfim, isso resume as coisas, pelo menos me poupou o trabalho árduo de te tirar da cama. Então é melhor partimos, com alguma sorte tomaremos café na Toca.

– Não vamos despedir dos seus pais?

– Já despedi ontem à noite, - disse Hermione, - despedi enquanto você checava suas malas, achei melhor assim para não criar uma comoção maior e você tentar me convencer a ficar com eles.

– Mas eu não me despedi, não agradeci...

– Pegue sua capa e vamos, Harry – interrompeu Hermione decidida. – Aliás, eles já sabem de todos seus sentimentos, inclusive que você achasse que eu deveria ficar com eles. Com alguma sorte nós os veremos em algum tempo. Já pegou sua capa? Estamos aqui batendo papo e perdendo um precioso tempo.

Em pouco mais de cinco minutos eles já se encontravam no saguão de entrada do prédio de Hermione. Quando eles estavam saindo, Harry percebeu que a garota olhava carinhosamente cada parte do cômodo, ele sabia o que passava na cabeça da amiga.

Agora era hora de testar se o seu feitiço da desilusão era tão bom quanto o de Moody. Ele concentrou e bateu com a varinha na cabeça, para a surpresa de Harry, a sensação de um ovo quebrado se espalhou pelo corpo. Ele se virou para Hermione que o observava atentamente.

– Parabéns, eu mesmo não teria feito melhor. E olha que venho praticando esse feitiço desde o fim do semestre passado.

Ela usou sua varinha e também ficou como um camaleão.

– Agora não consigo te ver – disse Harry, - me dê sua mão.

Ele ergueu a sua mão até encontrar a mão estendida da amiga e puxou-a para perto de si e encobriu o corpo deles com a capa da invisibilidade.

– Pronto?

– Ainda não, espere um instante – disse Hermione, ela bateu sua varinha sobre as malas e elas sumiram, Harry supôs que elas tinham ido para a Toca. - Agora, segundo o plano traçado por Dumbledore precisamos caminhar três quadras a direita, na quarta quadra ao lado da cabine telefônica será seguro aparatar.

Eles passaram pela porta de vidro sem fazer qualquer barulho, cada um empunhando sua varinha e aparentemente sem se constranger nem se sentirem preocupados por estar andando de mãos dadas.

A caminhada foi lenta, apesar de não ter tido qualquer entrave, eles assustaram com um mendigo que dormia próximo a um bar no segundo quarteirão depois da casa de Mione, e no último quarteirão Harry pensou que sua mão tinha ficado sem sangue durante alguns segundos quando a amiga a apertou forte depois de um cachorro ter jogado uma lata de lixo no chão. Os carros e ônibus naquela hora eram escassos, então não foi um problema. Por fim, chegaram ao lado da cabine vermelha que Hermione mencionara, um borrão vermelho ao horizonte anunciava que o sol não tardaria a aparecer.

– Segure seu fôlego, vamos aparatar, - anunciou Hermione.

Foi a vez de Harry apertar a mão da amiga com força, e por alguns segundos ele sentiu aquela terrível sensação de estar sendo empurrado dentro de um canudo, tudo saiu de foco e ele odiava não conseguir respirar. Então o ar matinal adentrou seus pulmões e Harry viu que estavam na vereda que ligava A Toca ao povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole próximo ao morro Stoatshead, o qual eles foram para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol há três anos.

* * *

Harry soltou a mão da amiga pela primeira vez e ergueu a varinha, pensou mentalmente em Rony e imaginou avisando a ele que estavam chegando. Será que daria certo?

– _Expecto Patronum_.

O veado prateado irrompeu de sua varinha e sumiu de vista.

– Quando você aprendeu isso? – perguntou Hermione.

– Moody me ensinou quando estava indo para sua casa.

– É a primeira vez que você tentou? – indagou Hermione admirada.

– Bem, é. Mas não sei se vai dar certo.

– Impressionante. Tenho praticado desde o ano passado e só consegui sucesso algumas vezes, - disse a garota, - mas acho que foi desnecessário, eles já devem ter visto as malas e vão concluir que estamos chegando.

– Você tem praticado muitas coisas desde o ano passado não é? Mas em todo caso, eu duvido muito, Rony tem o sono mais pesado que o meu.

Hermione puxou a mão de Harry e eles seguiram pela estrada.

Eles pouco conversaram durante o caminho, talvez pela ansiedade de ver Rony ou mesmo por estarem com tanta fome, que no caso de Harry, não via a hora de chegar e tomar o café da manhã sempre delicioso da Sra. Weasley. Mas quando faltava pouco para trombar com a sebe da casa do amigo, Harry se lembrou de algo.

– Hermione, por que você deixou Bichento na sua casa?

A amiga riu gostosamente.

– Você queria que eu o levasse na nossa jornada? Não teremos tempo para isso Harry, você não está pensando em levar Edwiges, está?

O menino não respondeu, para falar verdade não tinha pensado no assunto. Mas era óbvio que Hermione estava certa mais uma vez.

Eles pararam bem a frente da sebe. Antes de tirar a capa, Harry olhou a sua volta, ele não podia explicar, mas sabia que não havia ninguém por ali. Hermione por outro lado puxou a varinha cautelosa e apontou para a parte de fora que circundava A Toca.

– _Homenum revelio!_

Um passarinho cantava longe. Parece que Harry tinha que praticar mais o tal patrono falante, Rony não estava ali.

– Não há ninguém aí Hermione, podemos entrar – disse Harry, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

Eles retiraram a capa e desfizeram o feitiço da desilusão, as varinhas contudo ainda estavam a mão. Entraram pelo terreno da casa dos Weasley e Harry nunca havia visto o quintal da Toca tão arrumado. Não havia duendes a vista e muito menos galinhas, estava totalmente varrido. O jardim estava podado. Eles viram também que a decoração para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, Tonks e Lupin estava pronta. Mais de cem cadeiras brancas estavam espalhadas enfileiradas e alinhadas perto de um mini-altar. Há cerca de dez a quinze passos do altar havia mesas e diversas cadeiras aguardando convidados, circundando algo que lembrava uma pista de dança. Para surpresa de Harry, havia algo suspenso sob cada mesa.

– Duendes? Eles estão congelados! Aposto que é obra de Fred e Jorge – exclamou Hermione.

– Na realidade a idéia foi minha, mas eles roubaram antes, - disse uma voz atrás deles.

Harry e Hermione se viraram na hora. Rony observava os amigos, o rosto cansado e o cabelo mais atrapalhado que nunca denunciando que acabara de acordar e que se pudesse não teria saído da cama, a testa ligeiramente franzida quando seu olhar parou sobre Harry segurando o braço de Hermione. Harry soltou o braço dela na mesma hora e adiantou-se para Rony dando um soco em seu braço e depois dando um abraço no amigo, além de sentir um familiar aroma floral se emaranhar pelo ar que ele sabia que não era do amigo.

– É bom ver você, Rony, - falou rindo.

– Você me tirou da cama, me deve uma! – disse Rony, - Não esperava ser acordado pelo seu patrono e nem sabia que você sabia fazer esse feitiço.

– Bom, foi a primeira vez que tentei, não sabia que ia dar certo.

– Estávamos com saudade Rony - disse Hermione abraçando o amigo também.

– O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? – perguntou Rony com o olhar maravilhado.

– Podemos cumprimentar uns aos outros mais tarde e conversar sobre cabelos alheios também, - disse uma voz feminina.

Era Gina. Ela olhava Harry e Hermione atentamente, com aqueles olhos astutos e o sorriso sorrateiro, os olhos brilhantes. _"Ela fica mais bonita a cada dia que passa"_, pensou Harry.

– Mamãe está impaciente aguardando vocês para o café, não vamos deixá-la aguardando por mais tempo.

A Sra. Weasley falava a todo instante, enquanto servia salsichas, ovos e bacons no prato de Harry. Quando ela o cumprimentou, reclamou que os trouxas talvez não sabiam se alimentar, por que ele continuava magro mesmo tendo ficado dez dias na casa de Hermione. Harry pensou que a amiga retrucaria, mas ela apenas cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley mais formal que o normal e com um olhar brilhante que lembrava o de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

–... fiquei muito preocupada, mas se Dumbledore pediu que assim fosse realizado ele deveria ter seus motivos, não é? E logo depois que Arthur chegou, suas malas também vieram parar aqui, então percebi que vocês estavam vindo e fiquei bem mais tranqüila. E por falar nisso querido, - disse a Sra. Weasley para Harry, - Edwiges está no sótão com as outras corujas.

– Tem mais salsichas se você sentir mais fome, Harry. Espere só um instante que eu já volto.

– Obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

Harry comia as salsichas em silêncio. Como sempre estava muito gostoso. Ficou feliz por estar de volta a Toca, era ali que ele considerava sua casa, sua verdadeira família. Era ótimo ter os Weasley por perto, mas ele ficava se perguntando se aquela guerra não poderia levar alguns deles a morte. Ele teria de lugar para que isso não ocorresse, não suportaria a dor de perder algum deles.

– E então, - começou Gina, que estava sentada ao lado de Harry, numa voz animada - o que vocês ficaram fazendo durante dez dias?

– Aposto que muita leitura, feitiços malucos e livros complicados! – exclamou Rony do outro lado da mesa, sentado perto de Mione.

– Lógico que não, - disse Hermione na defensiva, Rony ria como nunca. – Está bem, realmente lemos alguns livros, mas foi divertido, não foi Harry? Harry?

– Ahm? – perguntou o garoto voltando a si. – Me desculpem, acabei me distraindo.

– Estávamos conversando sobre o que você e Hermione andaram fazendo na casa dela, - disse Gina um pouco desapontada.

Harry engasgou, deixou a colher cair para que pudesse pegá-la e não vissem que ele estava corando, mas aparentemente Gina percebeu. Ela não era tão cega quanto o irmão.

– Conte a eles, Harry. Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

– Claro que não, - respondeu o amigo, levantando o rosto e se recuperando do engasgo - lógico que eu não havia estudado tanto nem mesmo para os NOM's, mas tirando isso, foi muito bom.

Gina e Rony riam a beça. Harry pensou ter escutado um barulho vindo das escadas.

– Então é isso que você fala agora, - disse Hermione sorrindo puxando a varinha - vou-lhe ensinar a...

– _Arry_! Como vai?

Uma mulher alta, loira e muito bonita vinha até a mesa onde os garotos estavam sentados. Harry observou que ela estava ainda mais bonita que a ultima vez que a vira, seria o casamento?

– Eu vou bem, e você? Animada para o casamento? – perguntou enquanto Fleur abaixava-se para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Gina parecia muito interessada na sua salsicha.

– Nam podia estar mais cantente, - respondeu sorrindo a francesa, ela se sentou na ponta da mesa. – Nam esperava que chegassem tom cedo, Gui ainda está dormindo e meus pais acabarrom de acordar.

– E vocês arrumaram todos os preparativos para os casamentos sem ajuda? – perguntou Harry, se virando para Gina e Rony.

– Mamãe, Rony, Carlinhos e eu fizemos a maioria, - disse Gina com simplicidade, - Fred e Jorge estão trabalhando muito na loja, mas fizeram bastante coisa também. Os pais de Tonks vieram ajudar, principalmente o pai, Ted.

– Uma pessoa que lembra muito o meu pai, - acrescentou Rony.

– E o Gui e seu pai, Rony? – perguntou Hermione.

– Papai anda muito ocupado com as questões da Ordem e do Ministério, - respondeu o ruivo. – Ele chegou pouco antes de vocês hoje, trabalhou a noite inteira. Está descansando agora.

– Gui recebeu férias do Gringotes por causa do casamento, mas ontem ficou responsável por algumas questões da Ordem, ele estava muito ocupado com a casa em que Fleur e ele vão morar, - disse Gina.

– Gostaríamos de ter ajudado, imagino quanto trabalho vocês tiveram - disse Harry sem graça, Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando. - Mas...

– Nós sabemos Harry – interrompeu Gina.

As escadas reboaram mais uma vez, dessa vez com um barulho maior. Fleur se levantou quando os pais e a irmã entraram na cozinha e apresentou-os a Harry e Hermione. O Sra. Delacour era uma bela senhora, que podia se passar pela irmã de Fleur sem qualquer problema, usava vestes bruxas verde água muito elegante. Já o Sr. Delacour não era nada atraente quando comparado com a esposa. Era um pouco mais baixo, tinha uma barriga que sinalizava o tanto que gostava de cerveja amanteigada e parecia um tanto bem-humorado. Deu um tapa nas costas de Harry e disse:

– Muite honrrrade Arry Potter, ouvimes falar muito de você.

– Fleur conta muite sobre você e Gabrielle não parra de falarr em Arry Potter. É um prazer – disse Apolline Delacour, os dentes brilhando.

Atrás dos pais de Fleur estava Gabrielle, era na realidade uma miniatura da irmã, sendo tão bonita quanto e tinha entre seus treze e catorze anos. Passou por Hermione sem ao menos cumprimentá-la e deu um abraço sugestivo em Harry, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. E quando o soltou lançou um olhar intenso ao garoto. Rony mirava o amigo com uma pontada de inveja.

– É muite bom rever você, Arry.

Mas Harry não havia prestado atenção no que a garota havia dito, a suas costas Gina pigarreou alto e Harry pode ver que Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes, provavelmente segurando a varinha. Se Fleur soubesse que Hermione sabia lançar pássaros raivosos sobre as pessoas, ela teria ficado a frente da irmã.

– É um prazer conhecer vocês também, - disse humildemente e se virando para Rony. – Tudo bem se eu for ao seu quarto, Rony? Estou um pouco cansado.

– Sem problemas, - disse Rony e se levantou da cadeira, - Vou com você também. Você fica, Hermione?

– Vou ao quarto de Gina, depois eu vejo vocês, - disse com certo azedume e se sentando na cadeira que Rony largara vazia.

Os meninos subiram as escadas rapidamente sem se falar. E enquanto Harry não entendeu o comportamento de Hermione, Rony pensava como Harry podia ser tão sortudo. Como ele seria feliz se uma _veela_ se interessasse por ele.

* * *

Harry se jogou na cama em silêncio enquanto Rony se espreguiçava na dele. O menino-que-sobreviveu pensava no comportamento de Hermione, o que teria feito ela fechar a cara daquele jeito? Alguma coisa estava fora do lugar.

– Você é um sortudo! – disse Rony fazendo Harry voltar dos seus pensamentos.

– Sou muito. Quer trocar comigo? Você ganha uma cicatriz e alguns poucos inimigos.

Rony riu.

– Mas tem suas vantagens não é? – perguntou ainda ironicamente. – Minha irmã ainda gosta de você, e ter uma veela se jogando ao pescoço não é de todo ruim.

– Eu não ligo – disse Harry fitando o teto. – Não pretendo ter nenhum romance esse ano, você sabe. E ela não é toda veela como você está cansado de saber, Rony. Provável que ela esteja muito mais interessada na cicatriz a minha testa do que pelo que eu sou realmente.

– Nah... não acho, você salvou a vida dela.

– Não, a vida dela não estava em perigo, Dumbledore não deixaria nenhum de vocês morrerem.

– Mas ainda assim...

– Vamos mudar de assunto?

– Não, continuem com o papo sobre _Gabrrriele_ – disse a voz de Hermione com sarcasmo.

Ela entrou no quarto com aquele jeito imponente, o olhar brilhante cheio de censura, mirando Rony e Harry, sem saber qual a cama menos agradável de sentar, por fim se sentou aos pés de Harry.

– Desde quando você escuta conversas? – perguntou Harry, tirando seus olhos do teto e observando a amiga.

Hermione ignorou o amigo por conveniência.

– Escutem, vamos deixar esses assuntos de lado. Temos coisas mais importantes a tratar, vocês não acham?

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares constrangidos.

– Rony, você não tem nada a perguntar a Harry ou a mim?

– Claro - disse o ruivo se sentando na cama, - o que vocês aprontaram durante esses dez dias? Achei que vocês não queriam contar nada na frente da Gina.

Hermione resumiu rapidamente tudo que eles fizeram durante os dez últimos dias, esquecendo convenientemente de contar da maior _proximidade_ com Harry.

– E vocês não conseguiram nada sobre R.A.B? Nem conseguiram rastrear mais nenhuma Horcrux? – questionou Rony, o desânimo aflorando. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de advertência que ele pareceu não perceber.

– Quero falar uma coisa com vocês, - disse Harry se levantando e encostando na janela, olhando para os amigos.

– Lá vem ele, - disse Hermione rindo, olhando para Rony.

– Olha só, eu sei que vocês querem vir. Mas vocês têm que entender que isso não será um piquenique! – começou Harry tomando coragem, - É duro admitir, mas em um ano Dumbledore só conseguiu rastrear duas Horcruxes! E nós não somos nem sombra do que ele é. Essa busca pode durar anos, vocês já pararam para pensar?

Hermione abriu a boca, mas Harry estava no embalo.

– Vocês já pararam para pensar que essa jornada é muito maior que nós três juntos? E o que está em jogo é muito maior que nossas vidas? Podemos morrer a qualquer instante e podemos perecer sem alcançar o objetivo. Vocês percebem o tanto que é difícil admitir isso? Não quero que vocês tenham falsas ilusões, vamos passar todo tipo de dificuldade imaginável.

– Bom, pelo menos dessa vez você não gritou, - disse Rony com sorriso amarelo.

– Harry, - disse Hermione, os olhos cheios de ternura para o amigo, - nós sabemos de tudo isso, sabemos de todas essas coisas que você falou. Mas você não pode enfrentar essa guerra sozinho. Nós vamos estar sempre ao seu lado.

– E quando vamos partir? – perguntou Rony. – Meu pai já sabe que vamos, minha mãe eu não quis contar, ela faria perguntas demais sobre os motivos da gente não voltar a Hogwarts e eu não poderia contar tudo, mas meu pai explicará a ela por mim e na hora que ela ficar sabendo estaremos longe.

– Eu estava pensando em ir hoje, depois da festa, sem ninguém perceber.

– Já imaginava que você diria isso Harry, - disse Hermione. – Mas vamos primeiro aonde? Godric's Hollow?

– Eu acho que devíamos ter um local para montarmos guarda, para que centralizemos todas nossas ações – disse Rony pensativo.

– É uma pena Rony, mas isso não será possível. A casa dos tios de Harry não é segura mais, ele já tem 17 anos e nem a minha. Vamos ter de ficar em vários locais e nenhum deles_confortável_ o bastante, - disse Hermione sem paciência.

Harry concordava intimamente.

– Pois esse lugar existe sim, e só fez sentido pra mim nesses dez dias para cá, - explicou Rony, os olhos brilhando. – Podemos ir para o Largo Grimmauld, é a casa de Harry agora, não é?

Harry arregalou os olhos e se sentou ao lado do amigo. Como ele não pensara nisso antes?

– Lá não é seguro Rony, as pessoas podem nos achar lá e Sn...

– Não! – exclamou Rony. – Deixa eu explicar antes de você me interromper. Em uma das vezes que Dumbledore veio em uma das reuniões na Ordem aqui em casa no verão do ano passado, ele resolveu ficar para o jantar. E ele mencionou que qualquer coisa que acontecesse a vida dele, o fiel do segredo do Largo Grimmauld passaria a ser Harry, e ninguém conseguiria achar a casa se Harry não contasse como achá-la. Na hora que ele falou isso, eu notei que ele olhava para mim, estranho não é?

– E por que você nunca nos contou sobre isso? – perguntou Harry.

– Eu havia me esquecido, lembrei disso há poucos dias quando você estava na casa de Hermione. Então podemos ir para o Largo Grimmauld não é? Dumbledore não diria isso por nada.

– E Dumbledore, disse alguma outra coisa que não fez sentido para você na hora e hoje faz? – perguntou Hermione.

– Bom, houve outra vez, quando eu fazia a ronda nos corredores de Hogwarts – disse Rony pensativo, - na hora também eu não entendi e achei que ele estava mais para professora Sibila, eu trombei com ele próximo a cozinha e ele me deu boa noite e disse numa voz tranqüila que nessas férias poderia acontecer alguma coisa que eu não gostaria inicialmente, mas que eu teria que entender que era para o bem de Harry. Depois disso ele seguiu o caminho dele e eu o meu.

– E mais uma vez você não nos contou! – acusou Hermione zangada.

– Bem, eu achei que ele estava caducando, e depois eu me encontrei com Lilá e... – a voz do garoto se perdeu e ele desviou os olhos de Hermione muito desconcertado.

Harry riu com gosto e encarou a amiga, ela parecia muito tranqüila quase desinteressada.

– Eu imagino porque você não se lembrava disso – disse Hermione com ironia e se virou para Harry. – Mas então vamos para o Largo Grimmauld primeiro?

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Ótimo.

– Então vou para o quarto de Gina, acho melhor vocês descansarem também, pelo menos enquanto podem.

– É, vamos descansar antes que mamãe venha fazer agente trabalhar. E depois, você precisará descansar um pouco mais Harry! Gina e Gabrielle vão ficar no seu encalço hoje à noite – disse Rony rindo.

Harry por um instante se esqueceu que Hermione ainda estava ali e sorriu também, mas quando a porta do quarto bateu com força, ele viu que a amiga tinha saído.

– Eu já volto.

Ele se levantou da cama e foi atrás da amiga.

– Não sei por que você perde seu tempo Harry, eu vou dormir – disse Rony.

* * *

– Hermione! _Hermione espere!_

Ele correu atrás da amiga até conseguir puxá-la pelo braço no meio das escadas e ficarem frente-a-frente. Ela o encarava com tanta repugnância, que Harry se sentiria melhor se Hermione estivesse apontando a varinha para ele.

– Então você está feliz por essa atenção? Está satisfeito por ter _duas meninas lindas_ aos seus pés? Isso deve ser mais importante do que derrotar Voldemort certo? Jamais esperaria isso de você, Harry.

– Pára de dizer coisas sem nexo!

– Eu vi seu sorriso. Você quer de ser chamado de _Arry, _é?

– Aquele sorriso não quis dizer nada, Mione. Eu não me interesso por nenhuma delas. E além do mais, você não pode brigar comigo agora.

Hermione franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio encarando Harry. Como ela ficava bonita usando vestidos.

– Ah é? E por que não?

– Se você brigar comigo, com quem eu irei dançar no casamento?

Harry pensou que ela iria azará-lo, mas o olhar dela vacilou, Hermione sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

– Me desculpe? - perguntou Harry. Como as coisas poderiam mudar a ponto de Harry pedir desculpas espontâneamente.

– Deixe isso para lá, - disse Hermione, soltando o amigo, - mas caso você queira uma resposta, Gabrielle e Gina seriam duas que dançariam sem problemas com você.

– Mas eu quero dançar com você.

Ficaram se mirando ali na escada, sem se preocupar com nada, como sempre acontecia entre eles. Harry sentiu um frio no baixo ventre que ele não sabia se era uma coisa boa e sem entender por que seu rosto estava tão perto de Hermione.

– Harry! Hermione! Então vocês chegaram bem? – perguntou uma voz cansada.

Harry e Hermione se viraram assustados. O Sr. Weasley vinha subindo da cozinha, olheiras enormes sobressaiam do seu rosto.

– Olá, Sr. Weasley, - disseram os garotos em uníssono. Se aquele era a pessoa que tinha criado Fred e Jorge, ele sentiu que tinha interrompido algo importante.

– Molly me disse que vocês haviam chegado, mas quando fui tomar café vocês já tinham subido e eu não quis atrapalhar a conversa de vocês três.

Ele subiu até os garotos e apertou a mão de cada um.

– Chegamos sem qualquer problema, o plano de Dumbledore deu certo, - disse Hermione.

– Dumbledore sempre arranjava tudo. Grande homem, - comentou o Sr. Weasley e se virou para Harry Potter. – Harry, queria ter lhe contado já na semana passada, mas não quis lhe preocupar. Seus tios saíram da casa sem qualquer problema e agora estão morando em outro país. Seu primo Duda lhe pediu para desejar boa sorte.

– Já não era sem tempo, - disse Harry desatento.

– Mas mudando de assunto, é bom vocês descansarem antes que Molly venha colocar vocês para trabalhar. Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos disseram que vem só para o almoço, mas na realidade eles já chegaram, estão escondidos no quarto dos gêmeos para não serem solicitados para alguma coisa, se é que vocês me entendem.

– Mas nós podemos ajudar em alguma coisa, não fizemos nada mesmo, - disse Hermione.

– Não há nada a ser feito, - falou o Arthur Weasley sorrindo, a careca suando, - Molly apenas está nervosa, com medo de alguma coisa está errada, mas está tudo pronto para o casamento, fiquem tranqüilos. É melhor vocês irem descansar.

Harry seguiu para o quarto de Rony sem pestanejar e Hermione desceu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Gina e o Sr. Weasley olhava de um para o outro tendo certeza que atrapalhara alguma coisa.

* * *

Harry estava pensando no que acontecera na escada. Por que ele olhou para Hermione daquele jeito? Por que seus rostos tinham quase se tocado?

Foi quando ele estava próximo de entrar no quarto de Rony, sua cicatriz doeu mais uma vez e ele não estava mais na Toca.

– Levantem vocês dois! Isso foi apenas mais uma parte. – disse a voz fria de Lord Voldemort, - Está doendo é? _Crucio._

Dois bruxos se contorciam e gritavam no chão. Então, depois de alguns segundos eles silenciaram. Tom Riddle mirava os dois moribundos, os olhos carregados de ódio.

– Vocês vêm primeiro me dizer que Harry Potter sumiu. Depois vem me contar que os parentes trouxas dele também se foram? Acho que mais uma dose de dor não faria mal.

– Milorde, _por favor_... – suplicou a voz de Alecto Carrow.

Ele ergueu a varinha mais uma vez e os dois bruxos tornaram a gritar.

– _Por favor Alecto_? Dizer por favor não vai achar os trouxas e muito menos Harry Potter, vocês merecem sentir muita dor.

Uma porta se abriu e um garoto loiro entrou timidamente no quarto, como se pudesse escolher, estaria longe dali. Era Draco Malfoy.

– Me chamou milorde? – perguntou Draco, ajoelhando aos pés de seu amo.

– Levante-se, Draco. Eu chamei sim. Tenho uma missão para você, - disse Voldemort com um sorriso gelado.

– Milorde?

– Você me escutou, tenho uma nova missão para você. Quero que você descubra qual é o atual paradeiro de Harry Potter, você vai partir amanhã e terá dois dias para me dar a resposta.

-X-

* * *

Esse ta me deixando louco… postar aqui é um pouco complexo! =]


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – O Casamento**

O quarto de Gina era um pouco maior que o de Rony e assim como no quarto do irmão, havia duas camas, e uma escrivaninha que ficava de frente a janela, por onde se podia ver o pomar que os meninos jogavam Quadribol. Na parede havia um pôster das Esquisitonas, uma bandeira do Puddlemere United, uma foto da garota com Guga Jones e outra foto grande dela ao lado de Rony, Harry, Hermione, Neville e Luna.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto procurando não fazer barulho, a ruiva estava deitada, virada para a parede.

– Você demorou, - comentou Gina atenta, quando Hermione entrou no quarto, - aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Seu irmão como sempre tentando me irritar, - respondeu Hermione raivosa se sentando na sua cama e encostando-se à parede.

Gina não disse nada, só virou para ver Hermione melhor.

– Hermione, você quer me contar alguma coisa?

– Como? – perguntou Hermione um pouco tensa, se interessando mais pela borda do vestido do que encarar Gina.

– É simples, - disse Gina séria, - não é que você está estranha. Você está muito estranha, está distraída. Não está nenhum pouco parecendo com a Mione que eu conheço! Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Harry?

– Lógico que não! – retrucou Hermione rápido, - Harry é meu melhor amigo, você sabe disso. Não está acontecendo nada entre agente, - completou ela tentando convencer mais a si mesma.

Gina fez cara de descrença e Hermione percebeu, por mais distraída que ela estivesse, ela ainda era Hermione Granger.

– Gina, eu nunca...

– Não diga nunca Hermione, - interrompeu Gina, - nunca é uma palavra muito forte. Olha, para mim tudo bem. Eu te digo desde a primeira vez que conversamos: você e Harry têm algo diferente um com o outro. Só vocês não conseguem enxergar. Aliás, só vocês não, creio que Rony também não perceba. Mas até mesmo ele vai perceber uma hora ou outra.

Hermione estalou a língua com impaciência, mas Gina não ligou.

– Harry faz tudo o que você deseja, mesmo que não perceba! Você tem um controle sobre ele que ninguém tem. Já parou para ver o tanto que você o mudou? Eu já imaginava que isso poderia acontecer cedo ou tarde.

– Controle? Qual controle? Ele ficou com aquele livro idiota quando eu fui contra, ele sai noites seguidas por Hogwarts quando eu peço pra ele não se arriscar, você não sabe como ele é teimoso! Ele sempre está do lado de Rony! Você está totalmente enganada.

– Você não percebe Mione que Harry tem um olhar só para você? Que ele possui um modo de sorrir só para você? Algo que ele não para mais ninguém.

– Gina, pára com isso! Harry é como um irmão!

– Mione, - disse Gina, - eu nunca admiti, mas eu sempre tive um pouco de inveja por esse controle que você tem sobre ele. Nem você percebe. E olha que você sempre está atenta a tudo! Tudo isso que você disse são apenas alguns ingredientes de uma poção que não levam ao seu resultado final.

Ela fez uma pausa, Mione estava mais desconcertada do que nunca. E Gina sabia que Hermione jamais ficaria daquele jeito por causa do seu irmão.

– Eu entendo vocês dois, Mione – continuou Gina. – Quantas vezes eu te disse que isso poderia acontecer e você não me escutava? Por mim tudo bem, mas veja bem, eu não sou meu irmão. Tome cuidado com a reação dele! Você sabe como ele é cabeça dura e não tenho a mínima idéia quando ele vai perceber, ele é mais lerdo do que Harry. Eu já tive meu conto de fadas com Harry e sei que tudo que é bom dura pouco. Prefiro que ele fique com você do que uma Cho ou uma Romilda Vane da vida.

– Gina... - começou Mione completamente desconcertada.

– É até engraçado essa situação, - interrompeu Gina, os olhos brilhando de malícia – você geralmente percebe tudo em relação aos sentimentos de qualquer pessoa. Mas quando se trata de Harry, fica mais embaraçosa do que Filk agitando uma varinha.

– Agora me escute Gina...

– Eu vou descansar agora, - disse Gina se virando, - mas quando você quiser me contar o que está se passando, eu estarei aqui. Sou sua amiga, assim como você me ajudou no que pôde durante esses cinco anos. Porém não nego que eu te invejo, aliás não só eu, provável que boa parte do mundo mágico também. Não nego que gostaria de estar no seu lugar.

E deixando Hermione ainda mais perdida, Gina não demorou a adormecer.

* * *

Já passava das quatro horas da tarde quando Harry e Rony acabavam de se arrumar para o casamento. Enquanto Harry, usando suas vestes negras com pequenos detalhes verdes, tentava achatar mais sua franja; Rony se mirava no espelho realmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, o traje a rigor azul marinho dada por Fred e Jorge era bastante melhor que a marrom cheia de babados que sua mãe certa vez lhe dera. Utilizando sua varinha, Rony ainda tentava bagunçar mais o cabelo. Harry sorriu abertamente lembrando-se de alguém que tinha o mesmo hábito do amigo.

– Você já é feio o bastante Rony, - disse a voz de Fred Weasley, - Tentar piorar não ajuda.

– Em todo o caso, podemos fazer queimar sua sobrancelha e ela ficaria parecida com a do Baile do Torneio Tribuxo, - comentou Jorge, aparecendo ao lado do irmão a porta do quarto. Os dois vestiam vestes tão negras como a de Harry, ficando ainda mais idênticos.

– Seus debilóides, - respondeu Rony se afastando do espelho, mas ainda mirando seu reflexo de longe.

– Foram esses debilóides que te deram vestes a rigor Rony, - disse Harry rindo.

– Até você, Harry?

– Preste atenção no que Harry diz com sabedoria e use melhor suas palavras maninho,... - disse Jorge.

– Ou podemos fazer suas lindas vestes se tornarem marrom e cheio de rendas, - completou Fred com a varinha levantada e um sorriso malvado no rosto.

– Em todo caso, não é por isso que perdemos nosso tempo vindo aqui – falou Jorge.

– É, - disse Fred, olhando para Harry - temos um recado para você.

– Pode dizer.

– _Gabrielle_ está o esperando para você se sentar ao lado dela durante o casamento.

– Ela disse que ficaria _encanthé_ se você o fizesse, - disse Fred com um olhar sonhador, olhando para Jorge.

Rony deu uma risadinha e Harry até começou a rir também, mas o rosto de Hermione veio a sua mente e ele mudou sua fisionomia.

– Digam a ela que eu não posso, - disse Harry.

– É claro, - comentou Jorge, o olhar tão sonhador quanto Fred, - se você não for com Rony, ele vai acabar ficando com Tia Muriel.

– Ah, calem a boca! – disse Rony, Harry abafou o riso.

– Bem, na realidade, papai quer conversar com você Harry. Ele pediu para te chamar, - disse Jorge.

– Ele está na garagem, se divertindo com o Anglia como um trouxa que está aprendendo a dirigir - falou Jorge.

– Em todo caso, precisamos ir, vemos vocês no casamento, - comentou Jorge se virando para sair.

– Temos uma surpresa para aprontar e umas primas _veela_ para aguardar, - disse Fred piscando para Harry e acompanhando o irmão.

* * *

Harry encontrou o Sr. Weasley sem problemas, o único entrave foi quando passou perto ao quarto de Gina, e o garoto teve vontade de entrar lá para ver o que elas estavam fazendo.

– O senhor me chamou Sr. Weasley? – indagou Harry entrando na garagem.

O pai de Rony estava examinado o Ford Anglia atentamente, e se assustou quando Harry chamou por ele.

– Você veio rápido Harry, - disse sombriamente, usava veste marrom escuro, sua careca mais reluzente que o costume.

Ele retirou os olhos do carro e olhou para o garoto. Harry ficou aguardando o pai de Rony se manifestar.

– Queria conversar com você, Harry. Pensei em conversar com você mais cedo (Harry corou um pouco, mas o Arthur Weasley pareceu não notar), porém você estava com Hermione e eu não quis atrapalhar.

"Rony me contou que vocês não vão voltar a Hogwarts, disse que vocês têm uma missão a cumprir e se negou a me dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Eu não preciso pensar muito para imaginar o que é Harry, se eu estiver seguindo uma linha de pensamento razoavelmente correta, creio que você está seguindo ordens de Dumbledore, certo?"

– Está sim senhor. Eu não queria que Rony e Hermione viessem comigo, vai ser muito arriscado, porém eles não me escutam.

– Você sempre muito preocupado Harry, mas eles jamais vão deixar você sozinho. Amigos servem para isso.

"Eu não vou perguntar para onde vocês vão ou qual é o motivo dessa partida. Se Dumbledore não nos contou nada, ele realmente tinha suas razões e na _maioria_ das vezes estava certo em relação a melhor decisão a ser tomada."

Ele tornou a olhar com carinho o Ford Anglia a sua frente.

– Eu tentarei explicar a Molly depois que vocês partirem. Ela levará um choque, ficará com muita raiva, você sabe, mas ela entenderá. Vocês já têm uma data de partida?

– Iremos depois do casamento, - respondeu Harry, achava que não tinha porque esconder a verdade do Sr. Weasley.

– Entendo. O nosso futuro é sombrio Harry, eu trabalho, desde que saí de Hogwarts, no Ministério. E nunca, nem mesmo na última vez que Voldemort tentou assumir o controle, tivemos uma situação tão ruim. Infelizmente, creio que o Ministério cairá a qualquer instante, pois não temos mais alguém como Dumbledore que mantinha Voldemort com certo receio de agir. Ou na melhor das situações, mergulharemos numa guerra civil.

O Sr. Weasley voltou a encarar Harry nos olhos e passando levemente pela sua cicatriz.

– Eu desejo sorte a você e aos meninos, nessa jornada. Sinto intimamente que o futuro está ligado ao sucesso de vocês. E o incrível, é que eu fico relativamente tranqüilo quando penso sobre isso. Dumbledore dizia que você era nossa maior esperança, e quando falava isso, dizia com uma paz impressionante. Sei que enfrentaremos tempos mais difíceis do que nunca, aliás, já estamos vivendo. Mas eu tenho fé em você, Harry.

Harry sorriu constrangido, queria ser poderoso como todos achavam que ele era, gostaria de saber das coisas como Dumbledore, e as palavras do Sr. Weasley poderiam ser encorajadoras por um lado, mas pelo outro dava-lhe mais responsabilidade. Não disse nada, contudo, se sentiria desalmado se falasse.

– E que você seja forte, Harry, - continuou o Sr. Weasley. - Tenho certeza que você já sabe que em uma guerra, o lado mais afetado é o lado certo, porque aqueles que lutam pela felicidade e pela paz sofrem mais pela perda dos seus entes queridos. Foi assim na última vez, e dessa vez tenho certeza que não mudará.

"E é por isso Harry, que eu lhe faço uma pergunta. Você está preparado para matar? Está preparado para usar as maldições imperdoáveis se precisar?"

– Ah...

Ele não sabia responder, não havia pensado nisso. O Sr. Weasley lhe deu um olhar paterno que só podia ser igualado ao que Dumbledore e Sirius lhe deram certas vezes.

– Eu entendo sua indecisão Harry. Não o censuro. Mas pense a respeito, nem Você-Sabe-Quem, nem seus Comensais hesitaram em utilizar contra vocês.

– Eu sei, Sr. Weasley.

– Fico feliz que você entenda e peço novamente. Pense a respeito. Você não precisa ser como os Comensais que matariam por qualquer coisa. É diferente, veja Olho-Tonto, por exemplo, ele sempre evitava usar as maldições imperdoáveis, principalmente matar seu oponente, mas há uma hora Harry que essa hora bate a nossa porta. Eu sempre evitei usá-las, só que se chegar a hora e a segurança da minha família estiver em jogo, eu não vou hesitar Harry. Pela minha família eu mato, eles são tudo para mim. E quando eu falo família Harry, eu incluo você e Hermione também.

Harry Potter ficou bastante encabulado com as palavras de Arthur Weasley, por outro lado ficou feliz, para ele os Weasley era sua família também.

– Eu me sinto parte da família também Sr. Weasley e me lembrarei das suas palavras quando chegar o momento.

O Sr. Weasley caminhou até o armário que ele guardava suas ferramentas trouxas e olhou para seus instrumentos com muito carinho.

– A outra coisa que quero lhe dizer Harry, é sobre o casamento. Era para você utilizar a poção Polissuco hoje, mas não será necessário...

– Sério? Por quê?

– Dumbledore teve uma idéia, e as idéias dele são geniais, você sabe. No ano passado quando Gui e Fleur decidiram se casar, Dumbledore deu um rolo de pergaminho enorme para os dois. Disse que ali eles poderiam por o nome dos convidados do casamento que ninguém poderia comparecer sob disfarce nem entrar no casamento sem ser convidado. E quem tentasse entrar, teria um destino muito mais terrível que uma palavra dedo-duro na testa...

O garoto riu, sabia de onde Dumbledore tinha tirado aquela idéia. Genial.

"... embora eu não tenha entendido o que ele quis dizer. Enfim, assim todos estariam seguros, principalmente você, que não precisaria tomar a porção e ter de se passar por outra pessoa. Como você vê, Dumbledore fez de tudo para você ficar bem durante esse verão. Grande homem.

– Não bastaria utilizar o desiluminador?

– Não, - respondeu o Sr. Weasley, - o desiluminador tem poderes enormes, mas não poderia proteger tantas pessoas.

O pai de Rony se sentou no banquinho ao lado do carro, Harry tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava marretando sua cabeça desde que ele deixara a rua dos Alfeneiros.

– Sr. Weasley, - começou ele, - o senhor não acha estranho as atitudes de Dumbledore? Ele ter arrumado tudo para que eu ficasse na casa de Hermione e chegasse bem até lá, a segurança aqui na Toca para o casamento. – Harry fez uma pausa, - Não parece para o senhor que...

– Dumbledore estava agindo como se soubesse que estava para morrer? – indagou Arthur.

– Bem, é isso mesmo.

O Sr. Weasley passou a mão pela careca reluzente.

– É muito estranho Harry, para mim parece claro que ele sabia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, por mais maluco que isso possa ser. Mas por outro lado isso é só a minha e pelo visto a sua opinião. Jamais saberemos o que se passava pela cabeça de Dumbledore.

Harry concordou intimamente com o Sr. Weasley, embora aquilo não o animasse nenhum pouco. Ele ficou muito tempo ao lado de Dumbledore no ano passado. Por que o professor não havia lhe dito nada?

– Bom Harry, é melhor irmos andando, os convidados não vão demorar a chegar e mesmo com toda segurança, acho melhor você levar sua capa por precaução.

* * *

Quando Harry se sentou ao lado Rony na terceira fileira de cadeiras, para aguardar o início dos casamentos, debaixo de um sol ameno, ele ficou perdido nas palavras do Sr. Weasley. Hermione ainda estava se arrumando, pelo que Harry constatara.

Ainda assim, ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nas palavras de Arthur; vários convidados eram conhecidos e vinham cumprimentá-lo.

A primeira foi Luna Lovegood, que morava próximo a Toca, e pela segunda vez na vida, Harry viu que ela ficava muito bonita quando se arrumava. Hoje em um vestido vermelho, os cabelos penteados corretamente, Harry a abraçou carinhosamente, ela podia ter comentários impróprios muitas vezes, mas era alguém que ele dava muito valor. Junto de Luna estava seu pai, Xenofílio, que em contraste a filha, usava uma roupa azul berrante, tinha um olhar vesgo e cabelos brancos que lembravam a algodão doce. Tinha o jeito sonhador da filha e pelo jeito sabia dizer coisas inconvenientes como Luna.

– É um prazer Harry, - disse o Sr. Lovegood quando o cumprimentou, - é muito bom descobrir que minha filha possui amigos.

Harry não soube o que responder enquanto Luna apenas distribuía seu sorriso que lembrava que ela poderia sim ser normal; Rony por outro lado fazia olhar de descrença, uma louca vontade de rir.

Depois de Luna, vieram Neville e a avó, a Sra. Longbottom apertou a mão de Harry e Rony com aquela mão imponente e o olhar intimidador de sempre. Harry também conheceu Ted e Andrômeda, pais de Tonks, a mãe Andrômeda mirou Harry com um olhar diferente, como se quisesse ter falado alguma coisa, mas não ficou muito tempo, eles tiveram que ver se a filha já estava pronta. Após eles, Hagrid apareceu, Rony e Harry quase tiveram suas costas amassadas pelo abraço forte do guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Por fim, veio Madame Maxime, que foi professora de Fleur na França e cumprimentou Harry com um aperto de mãos que poderia ter quebrado todos os ossos dela sem qualquer problema. Depois disso a diretora de Beauxbatons se sentou ao lado de Hagrid, que não conseguiu esconder sua felicidade.

Membros da Ordem também estavam presentes, como Olho-Tonto, em umas vestes cinzentas bastante diferentes, numa angulação diferente por causa da perna de pau e Kingsley com suas vestes azuis, a voz profunda quando cumprimentou Harry. E por fim Héstia Jones e Dédalo Diggle com suas vestes roxas e a cartola sempre da mesma cor, que obviamente caiu quando ele cumprimentou o garoto. Todos eles se sentaram a uma fileira atrás de Hagrid e de Madame Maxime.

E por último veio uma senhora muito idosa, um jeito rabugento, sendo acompanhada por Carlinhos Weasley, que fazia força para não fugir.

– Ronald, é você? – perguntou a senhora. Rony a encarou e fez uma cara de quem estava com dor de barriga, mesmo assim levantou para cumprimentá-la. - Seus cabelos estão muito longos, parece mais Ginevra. Sua mãe não sabe cortá-los? Não conheço metade desses convidados...

Carlinhos piscou para Harry e antes que Rony pudesse perceber, sumiu no meio dos convidados. Harry abafou uma risada.

–... e você quem é? – indagou a senhora encarando Harry e quando enxergou sua cicatriz ela se assanhou. – Céus você é Harry Potter. Pensei que fosse mentira de Ronald. Bom, você parece menos retardado quando visto de perto.

– Essa é tia Muriel, Harry.

Harry já imaginava.

– Onde está o Carlinhos? – perguntou Muriel olhando sua volta. – Aquele traste deve ter ido atrás de outros convidados. Rony percebeu o que estava para acontecer, mas não conseguiu fugir a tempo.

– Vamos Ronald, - disse Muriel, - quero ver a noiva e ver se ela é bonita de verdade. Creio que minha tiara vai ajudá-la, por mais que ela seja francesa. Me leve até ela, com cento e sete anos preciso de cuidados. E depois me arrume um bom lugar, não quero sentar aos fundos.

Rony olhou para Harry pedindo por ajuda, mas Harry apenas deu um tchau animado para ele.

Harry ficou olhando Fred e Jorge nas fileiras logo atrás contando piadas para umas garotas loiras que Harry supôs serem primas de Fleur. O olhar de Harry encontrou o de Jorge que deu uma piscadela e continuou sua piada para as garotas, e pelo jeito que as garotas olharam para Harry e riram, Harry não demorou a supor que o motivo da piada fora ele.

Um cheiro agradável e suave se materializou e Harry sentiu uma mão leve e carinhosa sobre seu ombro, ele não precisava se virar para saber que era Hermione. Mesmo assim ele se virou sorrindo. Ele não conseguiu conter a surpresa, ela estava em um vestido lilás esvoaçante, os cabelos brilhantes com uma tiara prata.

– Como estou? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado, o sorriso cintilante.

– Uau... você está... poxa... – disse Harry sem arrumar palavras, derramando um pouco de água da boca, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Gostei. Você não poderia me dar elogio maior, - disse Hermione, o sorriso ainda mais largo, - Você também está encantador.

Rony não demorou a voltar, quando viu Hermione também se admirou (_"Sempre surpreso"_, respondeu a amiga; Rony pareceu um pouco desapontado). E reclamou de sua tia Muriel também (_"Diabo de morcega velha, um pesadelo como sempre"_, disse furioso).

Quando Harry olhou a sua volta, viu que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, havia mais de cem convidados ali facilmente. A banda de bruxos que Harry não conhecia começou a tocar uma música, o casamento começara.

No momento seguinte, Gui e Lupin se postaram a frente do pequeno altar.

O Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley foram os primeiros a entrar, passaram pelo corredor sorrindo, o Sr. Weasley visivelmente emocionado, a Sra. Weasley sorrindo e acenando para os parentes, trajando um conjunto de vestes amestistas e um chapéu da mesma cor.

Um suspiro coletivo fez erguer os bruxos e bruxas reunidas quando Ted Tonks e sua filha adentraram o corredor. Ninfadora estava com os cabelos negros e lisos completamente soltos as costas, a face rosada, o nariz tantas vezes de porco agora fazia um ângulo reto perfeito, o vestido prata discreto. Estava bonita como Harry jamais percebia, seria aquela forma o seu jeito real?

Logo atrás vieram o Sr. Delacour e Fleur, ele sorrindo, ela parecia deslizar ao seu lado, o vestido um branco simples a tiara de Tia Muriel reluzia em sua cabeça, a aura que ela refletia era incrível. E Harry reparou que ela embelezava a todos sobre quem sua beleza incidia. E quando Fleur e Tonks entraram sobre o altar, Gui parecia jamais ter trombado com Greyback e Lupin parecia mais feliz e jovial que jamais Harry havia visto. Por fim, vieram Gina e Gabrielle ambas em trajes dourados, sorridentes, trazendo as alianças dos dois casais.

– Senhoras e senhores, - disse uma voz cantada, e, com um leve choque Harry reparou com um leve choque que era o mesmo bruxo franzino que presidira o funeral de Dumbledore, que estava em frente aos dois casais. – Estamos aqui reunidos perante os dois casais...

– Rony, - chamou a voz de Carlinhos Weasley num sussurro, - Mamãe quer você aqui na frente, a família toda sentada junta. Chame Fred e Jorge.

Rony não estava satisfeito quando levantou, deu uma olhada nos amigos e foi se sentar ao lado da família, Fred e Jorge foram logo atrás um pouco mais animados.

Com o passar do tempo, Harry acabou distraindo da palestra do bruxo que celebrava o casamento. Olhava para o pôr-do-sol perfeito que se estabelecia no horizonte e depois começou a brincar com os cabelos de Hermione.

Ele percebeu que Hermione havia passado algo diferente no cabelo, depois percebeu que a pele da amiga estava mais reluzente que o costume, o perfume que ele sentiu quando ela chegou era diferente do cheiro que ela tinha no dia-a-dia, as unhas estavam com um esmalte branco. E ele ficou confuso por perceber tudo isso, eram coisas que ele não percebia antigamente, ou percebia e não prestava a devida atenção? Por fim, viu que os pelos do braço de Hermione se arrepiaram com o toque de sua mão.

Hermione reparou que Harry a observava com uma atenção que não era típica, chegava a ser engraçado.

– Estou tão feia assim? – perguntou Hermione num sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Harry.

– Está horrorosa, - disse Harry sorrindo, mas retirando as mãos do seu cabelo e olhando para frente, perdendo-se no chapéu da Sra. Weasley.

Hermione encostou seu joelho no dele, tentando atrair a atenção de Harry, ele não afastou o corpo do dela, mas tampouco olhou para a amiga.

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam confusos demais. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Então numa última tentativa de trazer Harry para perto dela, Mione esticou o braço e puxou a mão do amigo, entrelaçando nas suas. Harry olhou para ela, Mione tinha o sorriso maroto no rosto e ele retribuiu. Ela conseguia atrair sua atenção mesmo quando ele queria pensar em outras coisas.

Há uma pequena distância dali, Hagrid sorria a ver aquela cena dos garotos. Às vezes era bom ser gigante, além de você ter uma visão mais alta, conseguia enxergar a uma distância superior a qualquer humano.

– Remo João Lupin, você aceita Ninfadora Andrômeda Tonks...?

Harry ficou feliz ao ver que o casamento estava acabando, ele não gostava nada que demorasse demais. Apertou um pouco mais a mão de Hermione que olhou para ele sorrindo, mas agora os olhos dela estavam com algumas lágrimas, obviamente pelo casamento. Harry as limpou gentilmente, o que fez Hermione corar um pouco.

Se eles tivessem olhado para frente, teriam visto que Gina escolhera àquela hora para ver o que eles estavam fazendo, seu olhar retornou ao casamento, um sorriso amarelo, como se não soubesse se devia ficar feliz ou triste com aquela situação.

– Guilherme Arthur Weasley, você aceita Fleur Isabelle Delacour...?

Na primeira fila Andrômeda Tonks, Madame Delacour e Molly Weasley choravam em silêncio. Hermione chorou um pouco mais, e encostou seu ombro ao de Harry, logo o ombro dele ficou molhado, mas ele não se importou. Sons de trombeta próximo onde eles estavam, anunciava que Hagrid havia retirado do bolso seu lenço do tamanho de uma toalha. O olhar de Harry e Hermione se encontraram e eles riram silenciosamente, a amiga desviou o olhar e tornou a encostar no ombro do amigo, as lágrimas ainda desciam.

–... então eu vos declaro unidos pela vida eterna.

Hermione levantou o rosto, enxugando o resto das lágrimas.

O bruxo de cabelos tufos, que celebrava o casamento ergueu a varinha sobre os dois casais. Apontou a varinha para um balão que Harry não havia notado até então. E quando o balão se abriu,

BUUM!

O bruxo caiu de costas xingando tamanha a explosão que acontecera e que definitivamente não estava no script. Aparentemente, alguém (e Harry tinha certeza que ele não era o único que sabia), colocou uma caixa de fogos ali. Estrelas reluziam em cima dos casais e dos convidados. Fogos iam de encontro ao céu e brilhavam. Neles Harry pôde distinguir os rostos de Fleur, Tonks, Gui e Lupin claramente, a apresentação durou quase cinco minutos. Os convidados batiam palmas. E Harry conseguiu distinguir os rostos de Fred e Jorge fingindo cara de surpresa pelo que aconteceu, a Sra. Weasley encarando os filhos com as sobrancelhas formando uma linha única. Mas Gui e Fleur, Tonks e Lupin estavam definitivamente felizes pelos fogos.

Os casais saíram pelo corredor entre as cadeiras, os familiares logo atrás.

– Vamos Harry,- disse Hermione puxando o amigo, - precisamos cumprimentá-los.

Enquanto se misturavam a multidão para cumprimentar os amigos, Harry pôde escutar que uma música mais animada começava em algum lugar. Garçons saíam de todo o lugar.

Quando Harry e Hermione puderam cumprimentar Gui e Fleur, Harry mal conteve suas lágrimas, entretanto quando ele foi abraçar Tonks e principalmente Lupin, as lágrimas venceram, e o amigo de seu pai e Sirius chorava tanto quanto ele.

– Vamos, Mione. Precisamos achar Rony e ainda não temos uma mesa.

Harry puxava a amiga no meio dos convidados. Muitos deles paravam para ver o próprio menino-que-sobreviveu.

– Precisamos achar uma mesa, Harry, - falou Hermione, - E você se importaria de sentarmos longe da Muriel?

– Lógico que não! Você viu o Rony?

Eles olhavam a volta e a única mesa que continha só uma pessoa era a que Luna Lovegood estava sentada. Ela mirava o gnomo congelado atentamente

– Tudo bem se sentarmos com você? – perguntou Harry.

– Ah, claro! Meu pai foi entregar os presentes para os noivos e depois disse que iria procurar sangue de gnomo no jardim, - ela olhou para Harry e Hermione e seu olhar cintilou quando viu as mãos deles entrelaçadas. Harry soltou a mão de Hermione imediatamente.

– Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

– Sangue de gnomo é essencial para fazer uma Pedra Filosofal, mas você não pode retirar a força, precisa achar no chão.

– Entendo, - disse Harry.

A música mudou e os primeiros a entrar na pista de dança foram Fleur e Gui, Tonks e Lupin, sobre aplausos gerais. Rony vinha atrás, uma jarra de cerveja amanteigada e copos na mão.

– Obrigado Rony, - disse Hermione pegando um copo.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Harry.

– Estava com meus pais cumprimentando os convidados, - respondeu com displicência, mas Harry viu que suas orelhas ficaram ligeiramente escarlates.

– Adoro essa música, - falou Luna, se levantando e indo dançar sozinha, não demorou muito e Harry viu Gina se juntar a menina.

Os três amigos ficaram ali sentados tomando cerveja amanteigada, distraídos. Harry viu Luna agitar os braços de um jeito diferente, fazendo Gina rir. Não passou muito e Neville se juntou a elas. Com certeza depois de Rony e Hermione, eram os três que ele mais gostava.

– Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto, - disse Rony com uma displicência não usual, Harry percebeu mais uma vez que as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas quando ele se levantou.

Harry olhou para Hermione, ela observava o grupo de amigos dançando.

– Então Srta. Granger, - disse em um tom que lembrava Dumbledore, - concede-me a honra?

– Pensei que você já tinha esquecido a sua promessa. Já imaginava qual a praga que eu deveria rogar.

Eles se levantaram e dançaram, Harry sendo guiado por Hermione. Dança nunca seria o forte dele. As suas costas viu um desajeitado Olho-Tonto dançando com Madame Maxime, um Kingsley muito constrangido sendo levado por Héstia Jones e ao canto Carlinhos e Hagrid bebiam whisky de fogo cantando a altos brados, "Odo, o herói".

Harry era levado de um lado para outro por Hermione quando viu uma coisa que ele não gostou, Rony sumia para um escuro bravio com Fred e Jorge atrás de três _veela _risonhas. Hermione não podia ver aquilo; ele puxou a amiga mais para o meio da pista. Harry havia esquecido que era com Hermione que ele estava lidando, a menina que sempre estava atenta a tudo ao seu redor.

Ele concentrou o máximo que pôde para não dizer nada a respeito, tentou guiar Hermione o que foi uma surpresa para a menina. Harry notou que muitos bruxos olhavam para ele, mas ele não ligou.

Mais uma música havia acabado, o pé direito de Harry pedia uma cadeira, mas ele não podia deixar Hermione agora.

– Então, mais uma? – perguntou Harry.

– Você não quer dançar com mais ninguém?

– Não, Gina está dançando com Neville. E Gabrielle é francesa. Você quer dançar comigo de novo?

– É claro, _Arry_. Mas por que tanto entusiasmo? Posso saber?

– Bom, não sei quando terei uma oportunidade desta de novo.

Depois de algum tempo, Hermione não sabia quantas músicas eles já haviam dançado, mas estava realmente satisfeita consigo mesma por fazer Harry dançar tantas músicas seguidas. Em um sentimento totalmente novo, ela esqueceu tudo ao seu redor, esqueceu de Rony, de Gina e de todos os outros. O mundo dela era ela e Harry. Pena que o amigo insistia em trazê-la de volta.

– Eu tenho medo Mione, - disse Harry no ouvido da garota, no meio de uma dança. Tonks passou pelos dois sorrindo.

– Medo? – repetiu a garota.

– É. Já perdi muito Mione, já perdi muitos do que eu amo. Tenho medo de perder de você e Rony.

– Eu entendo você, Harry. Mas agente não pode viver o tempo todo tendo pensando nos nossos medos, senão como vamos seguir em frente?

– Você tem razão.

– Eu também tenho muito medo de perder você, - comentou Hermione ao ouvido do amigo. - Porque você daria tudo, até sua vida para acabar com Voldemort.

Harry não respondeu, tentava prestar mais atenção na música.

– Me prometa uma coisa Harry?

– Como? – perguntou o garoto voltando a si.

– Quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

– Se eu puder, - admitiu Harry.

– Me prometa que você não me deixará sozinha?

– Você precisa de um Voto Perpétuo?

– Seria melhor, mas não preciso, eu confio nas suas promessas.

– Então tudo bem, prometo que não te deixarei sozinha.

Ela parou de dançar e segurou Harry, eles se abraçaram e mais uma vez o mundo parou ao redor deles. Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo, eles ficaram se encarando por algo que pareceu horas. O coração de Harry pedia uma coisa com urgência, o cérebro dele pedia para ele se conter. Algo chamou sua atenção ao seu lado, era Rony que mirava Harry e Hermione com os olhos arregalados.

Harry e Hermione encararam o amigo, Rony se dividia entre a raiva e a dúvida.

– Não sabia que você gostava de dançar, - disse Rony para Harry.

– Eu tenho praticado, - disse Harry com certa ironia.

– Desde quando voc...

– Poupe-me Rony, - disse Hermione com raiva, - você vem dar um show agora é? Eu não estou dançando com Vítor ou com McLaggen, era com Harry! Você não parece muito constrangido por ter ido para um escuro com uma veela e aparecer com um chupão no pescoço, não é?

– Você viu? – perguntou Rony.

– A festa inteira viu Ronald.

Harry não precisava presenciar mais uma discussão dos dois. Já sabia no que ia dar, ele largou os dois discutindo no meio da pista e se sentou um pouco. Viu Gina, Luna e Neville dançando sem perder o fôlego; Ted Tonks dançando de um jeito diferente com a Sra. Weasley, os olhos ainda vermelhos. Hagrid havia parado de cantar "Odo, o herói" e dançava com Madame Maxime.

Na mesa a sua frente, Olho-Tonto estava sentado ao lado de Kingsley, Dédalo Diggle e Héstia Jones, todos muito satisfeitos. Então um ímpeto saudoso abateu o coração de Harry coração, ele reparou que seu lugar não era mais ali, ele devia partir. Harry se levantou discretamente e quando viu que ninguém estava olhando, jogou a capa sobre si. Desviou dos convidados no seu caminho com certa dificuldade e entrou na casa, subiu até o sótão e não demorou a encontrar o que estava buscando.

– Edwiges?

A coruja olhou para o seu dono, Harry lhe ofereceu os dedos que ela mordeu carinhosamente. Píchi pulava alegremente ao lado, Errol dormia silenciosamente.

– Edwiges, chegou a hora de seguir meu destino. Eu preciso cumprir o meu dever. Infelizmente, você terá de ficar. Você me entende?

A julgar pelo olhar de censura da coruja ela não entendia nenhum pouco. Edwiges era como uma parenta para Harry, tecnicamente foi a primeira amiga que ele fez no mundo bruxo.

– Eu sinto muito, não é seguro. Você vai ficar bem aqui. Assim que eu estiver resolvido, eu venho te buscar, ok?

A coruja piou baixinho tristemente e Harry se virou para sair. Podia ser sua coruja, mas ainda assim era sua amiga.

* * *

Harry estava puxando a mala, não havia ninguém a vista. Estava pronto.

– Vai a algum lugar? – perguntou Hermione

Ela e Rony estavam na porta. Hermione já trazia seu malão. Ela ainda estava um pouco rosada, Rony tinha o rosto ainda lívido.

– Não está pensando em nos deixar por aqui, está? – perguntou Rony, um sorriso aflorando.

– Lógico que não, - respondeu Harry. – Vocês estão prontos?

Hermione se adiantou e pegou o chinelo velho de Rony. Harry não entendeu, Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Diga-nos onde fica o Largo Grimmauld, Harry. Você é o fiel do segredo agora.

– Vamos para o Largo Grimmauld, número 12, em Londres e eu como fiel do segredo dou permissão para vocês entrarem na minha casa.

Rony puxou sua mala e Harry entendeu o que Hermione estava para fazer, ela puxou sua varinha e bateu uma vez no chinelo.

– _Portus._

Os amigos colocaram a mão sobre o chinelo e Harry sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado.

Ele estava indo enfrentar seu destino e não estava sozinho. Com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado, Harry sentiu que poderia derrotar qualquer bruxo que cruzasse seu caminho.

-x-

* * *

Boa noite galera! Mais um capítulo postado... Me adiantei um pouco, era pra postar amanha. Mas amanhã e sexta são dias complicados.  
Desculpe-me por qualquer erro, não revi novamente e o tamanho do capítulo tbm, é interessante, toda vez que eu tento diminuir um pouco as páginas, ele acaba ficando muito maior.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 – Minha irmã, minha assassina**

Harry não demorou a sentir seus pés tocarem a rua do Largo Grimmauld, se fosse há três anos atrás, como na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, ele teria caído diretamente ao chão, mas agora ele já estava um pouco mais experiente e conseguia equilibrar sem problemas.

– Por que você não nos mandou diretamente para dentro da casa? – perguntou um Rony emburrado.

– Pensei que fosse óbvio que a casa de Harry possui defesas no mínimo fortes, Ronald – retrucou Hermione com rispidez.

Eles foram caminhando ao longo do Largo, formando um grupo chamativo, usando vestes a rigor e arrastando seus respectivos malões. A atmosfera ali era completamente diferente, o vento frio vindo da noite sombria fez os cabelos de Harry se arrepiar ligeiramente, ele forçou seus olhos para a escuridão desconfiado; aparentemente só ele estava apreensivo. Por um momento se arrependeu de não usarem a capa, mas eles estavam grandes demais para que deixassem os três invisíveis ao mesmo tempo. Então, ele se precaveu apertando mais a varinha.

Desejando ter um olho mágico como Moody, Harry liderou seus amigos até as proximidades da sua casa. Ele olhou a volta, havia dois mendigos deitados a menos de vinte metros, sentiu uma estranha energia naqueles moradores de rua, não sabia explicar o que era. Hermione focalizou o que os olhos de Harry observavam.

– Não se preocupe Harry, são apenas mendigos.

– Vamos entrar, - anunciou Rony puxando seu malão, dando um passo em direção as escadas.

Harry continuou sentindo aquela energia estranha, mas se virou para acompanhar os amigos. Aconteceu muito rápido, Harry sentiu algo emergindo em direção deles.

– CUIDADO! - gritou ele empurrando os amigos com força e pulando ao chão.

Um raio vermelho raspou seus cabelos, sua mala caiu com estrépido. Ele olhou com rapidez, os mendigos estavam de pé apontando suas varinhas para os garotos, Rony não perdera tempo e respondeu com seu próprio feitiço estuporante que errou a cabeça da bruxa que Harry viu pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, na noite do assassinato de Dumbledore.

– Só Potter nos é necessário, podemos matar os outros dois, - disse o bruxo que Harry conheceu ser Amico Carrow.

A irmã Aleto, lançou sobre Hermione a maldição da morte a errando por menos de trinta centímetros.

– _Estupefaça!_ - berrou Harry.

A comensal dessa vez não obteve sorte dessa vez, foi jogada há mais de dez metros contra a parede e caiu inconsciente.

– Você vai me pagar Potter! – gritou Amico. – _Expulso_!

O feitiço de Amico Carrow acertou a lixeira ao lado de Harry, o garoto caiu no chão o óculos fugiu de seu rosto e sua varinha caiu de sua mão. Hermione estava atenta.

– _Estupefaça!_

– _Protego._

O jato de Hermione voltou contra ela, e ela precisou se desviar. Amico apontou a varinha para Rony, cordas negras emanaram dela e amarraram fortemente o Weasley. Harry tateou a procura da varinha sem sucesso. Com uma rapidez incrível, Amico se virou para Hermione e lançou o feitiço para desarmar e a varinha dela voou para as mãos do comensal.

– É o seu fim sangue-ruim, - disse Amico com uma risada, - dê adeus aos seus amigos.

A cabeça de Harry foi a mil, ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

– Estupefaça! – berrou ele, a varinha estava a menos de um palmo de sua mão e um raio vermelho acertou Amico em cheio, fazendo-o cair ao lado da irmã.

– Você está bem, Mione?

– Estou.

Hermione foi até Amico e pegou sua varinha, apontou para Rony e as cordas ao redor do ruivo se soltaram.

– Essa foi por muito pouco, - disse Rony recuperando o fôlego.

Harry se pôs de pé com dificuldade, sua perna latejava. Hermione lhe devolveu os óculos e a varinha

– Como você fez isso?

– Isso o quê? – perguntou na defensiva.

– Essa mágica! Sua varinha não estava na sua mão. Como você fez isso?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

– Não faço idéia, já fiz isso na vez que os dementadores me atacaram na rua dos Alfeneiros. Deve ser sorte.

– Vamos dar um jeito nesses comensais e depois discutimos, - falou Rony cautelosamente.

Eles foram até os Carrow, e uma coceira passou pelo cérebro de Harry. Deviam matá-los? Mesmo com o aviso do Sr. Weasley, Harry ainda não estava preparado para matar, pelo clima dos amigos ao lado, eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Harry.

– Vamos lançar um feitiço da memória, resolve tudo, - respondeu Rony com veemência.

– Feitiços de memória podem ser rompidos, ainda mais por Voldemort.

Rony tremeu ao seu lado ao ouvir aquele nome.

– Então vamos deixá-los assim? – perguntou Rony. – Aí sim Você-Sabe-Quem terá certeza onde estamos.

– Deixe comigo, - disse Hermione sombriamente, - tive uma idéia. Arrumem essa bagunça para que quando eles acordem não suspeitem de nada.

Ela se abaixou até os irmãos e apontou a varinha sobre a cabeça dos moribundos, fechou os olhos se concentrando.

– O que você vai fazer Mione? – perguntou Harry.

– Vou alterar a memória deles.

– Você conhece esse feitiço? Dumbledore me disse que é muito complexo.

– Conheço a teoria.

Harry e Rony ficaram de boca aberta quando uma linha cinzenta saiu da varinha de Hermione e entrou na cabeça dos comensais.

– Brilhante, - sussurrou Rony.

– Vocês vão ficar só admirando ou vão arrumar essa bagunça para eles não suspeitarem de nada?

Eles viraram as costas para a amiga e com um gesto de varinha o lixo voltou ao seu lugar, os trincos da parede foram arrumados.

– Acabei aqui, acho que é forte o suficiente, - anunciou Hermione. – Quando eles acordarem vão achar que pegaram no sono.

– Você não acha óbvio demais, Mione? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

– Não temos idéia melhor, - disse Harry, - é melhor entrarmos antes que eles acordem novamente.

Eles pegaram suas malas e foram até a escada de pedra, Harry encostou a varinha na maçaneta da porta número doze. Harry sentiu as engrenagens da casa começar a rodar e a porta abrir um momento depois com um pequeno estalo. Ele estava de volta a casa que fora de seu padrinho.

* * *

Hermione olhava para o corredor, os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que via. _Como? O que havia acontecido ali? Definitivamente havia alguma coisa errada_. A casa antes lúgubre, com tantas teias de aranha quanto estalactites no Gringotes, estava limpa e clara. As cabeças dos elfos empalhados na parede haviam desaparecido, levando consigo o quadro da Sra. Black. As cortinas que tinha aparência de ser bordada a mofo estavam estranhamente limpas. A casa estava impecável, tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

– Como... – perguntou Rony maravilhado.

– É óbvio que alguém passou aqui e limpou tudo. A pergunta é: quem foi? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

– Aposto que não foi Mundungo, - disse Rony, - exceto os utensílios valiosos, é claro.

Harry e Hermione riram.

– Será que é seguro? – perguntou Harry incerto.

– Claro que é, - disse Hermione com simplicidade, - não saberemos quem arrumou a casa, mas depois da morte de Dumbledore, ninguém poderia ter entrado aqui, uma vez que você se tornou o fiel do segredo...

– O que nos faz concluir que Dumbledore deixou a casa como está, certo? – completou Harry.

– Muito provavelmente, - respondeu Hermione pensativa.

– Vamos colocar as coisas no quarto, - cortou Rony, ele detestava quando os amigos faziam isso, ele era sempre deixado de fora.

Harry concordou com o amigo, estava morrendo de sono e o que precisasse ser discutido, seria conversado no dia seguinte. Só uma coisa o deixou incomodado antes de dormir, ele não recebera o agora tradicional abraço e beijo de boa noite de Hermione. E talvez por isso, ele acabou se esquecendo de limpar sua mente.

Lá fora, os mendigos não se lembravam de nada.

* * *

Draco caminhava sorrateiramente entre o mato, ficava imaginando como alguém poderia morar naquela região, ele com toda certeza não suportaria, haviam muitos trouxas por perto e o mato crescendo por todos os lados tornava o ambiente insuportável. Sim, morar na mansão da sua família era muito melhor, embora com o Lord das Trevas e alguns comensais estando sempre por lá, ele ficava pensando intimamente que a vida dele já havia sido mais divertida.

Malfoy forçou um pouco mais a sua visão, como ele havia suspeitado a casa dos Weasley não estava à vista. Era provável que se chegasse mais perto, ele seria apanhado, ou mesmo que não fosse, a casa dos traidores de sangue devia estar escondia pelo Feitiço Fidelius, o que fazia da excursão dele ali algo extremamente inútil.

Ele caminhou mais lentamente entre o matagal aproximando de uma árvore, porém alguma coisa ali estava errada, Draco notou um estranho aroma floral emanando do ar. Ele observava tudo com muita atenção. Nada. Será que Potter estava ali? Malfoy teve vontade de se sentar à sombra da árvore, o sol o incomodava e ele tinha sede.

– Procurando algo, Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz arrogante às suas costas.

Draco se virou rapidamente, a varinha em punho.

– Você!

– Eu, - respondeu Gina calmamente, a varinha tão pronta quanto a do garoto, - e então, está procurando algo?

– O que você faz aqui?

– Eu? – perguntou Gina rindo. – Eu moro aqui, Malfoy. Você chegou atrasado, ele não está mais aqui. Seu mestre não ficará satisfeito não é?

– Como? – perguntou Draco assustado. Ele ergueu a varinha com força, algumas faíscas saíram de sua ponta.

Os olhos de Gina cintilaram.

– Você vai me azarar? – perguntou ironicamente, ela também levantou um pouco mais sua varinha.

O olhar de Draco vacilou, ele já havia ouvido falar da azaração de rebater bicho papão da ruiva.

– Você deve estar querendo saber para onde eles foram não é? – perguntou Gina com desdém, - Mas a verdade é que eu não sei e ninguém sabe. Ontem durante o casamento do meu irmão ele, Rony e Hermione sumiram. Mas se você achá-los não deixe de me avisar, minha mãe está com muita raiva por eles terem desaparecido assim.

– Como posso saber se você está falando a verdade, Weasley?

– Quem tem algo a perder algo aqui é você, - respondeu Gina com ironia, - por que você não me captura e me entrega aos seus amigos então?

Draco a olhou friamente; _como aquela traidora era insolente!_ Ele se virou para partir, teria que procurar em outro lugar. Era hora de visitar a antiga casa que Potter morava, e ele iria achá-lo ou enfrentaria as conseqüências.

– Nos veremos em breve, Weasley.

E desaparatou.

Gina sorriu, como ele era patético.

* * *

Harry aparatou com cuidado a frente da porta do Largo Grimmauld, ele pôde perceber que os Carrow haviam sidos substituídos por três bruxos. Um alto pálido que ele reconheceu como Antônio Dolohov, ao seu lado um bruxo que Harry detestava: Lobo Greyback e ao seu lado alguém de aparência marrenta que ele não reconheceu. Nenhum deles demonstrou qualquer sinal de ver o garoto, e Harry não querendo mostrar que estava ali, entrou na casa e fechou a porta levemente.

Ele retirou a capa e a guardou nas vestes, havia um aroma agradável pela casa, Harry caminhou até a cozinha, levando o jornal que furtara. Ficou levemente surpreso ao ver Hermione tentando fazer algo no fogão.

– Você cozinhando?

– Quem você estava esperando? Rony? Aprendi a cozinhar algumas coisas com minha mãe, você sabe.

– Entendo, o cheiro está muito bom.

Hermione sorriu agradecida pelo elogio.

– Onde Rony está? – perguntou Harry.

– Disse que ia tirar um cochilo, - respondeu Hermione com ironia.

– Greyback, Dolohov e outro comensal estão lá fora, mas não me viram. Mas mudando de assunto, tem uma notícia interessante hoje, - disse Harry, se sentando à mesa, - veja isto.

Hermione apanhou o Profeta Diário, uma grande foto de Rufus Scrimgeour e ao seu lado estava nada mais nada menos que o irmão de Rony, Percy Weasley em vestes pretas e usando o velho óculos com aros de tartaruga e uma grande manchete: MINISTÉRIO AUTORIZA MALDIÇÕES IMPERDOÁVEIS, AURORES PODERÃO MATAR COMENSAIS SEM EXITAR.

– Merlin... – disse Hermione sem ação, mas lendo a notícia rapidamente.

_ O Ministério da Magia autorizou na noite de ontem que os aurores utilizassem força total contra os Comensais da Morte. Através de uma emenda do assistente júnior Percy Weasley, a lei foi autorizada e já recebeu sua primeira vítima, Augusto Rookwood, reconhecido comensal que já foi funcionário do próprio Ministério. A medida controversa foi defendida pelo assistente._

"_Há quase vinte anos atrás o saudoso Bartô Crouch também apresentou essa lei, precisamos combater violência com a violência necessária, precisamos acabar com os seguidores das trevas..."_

– O que você acha? – perguntou Hermione num sussurro.

– Eu não sei Mione. Entendo o ponto de vista, mas isso não resolveu a guerra anterior, não sei se resolverá agora, - respondeu Harry.

– Ele foi corajoso, tenho de admitir, - disse Hermione sentando ao lado do Harry, - não é qualquer um que se atreveria a fazer isso.

– Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? – perguntou Rony entrando na cozinha.

– Veja isso, - disse Hermione empurrando o jornal nas mãos do amigo.

A cada palavra que Rony lia do jornal, seus olhos se arregalavam e suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

– Ele é um louco! – exclamou Rony jogando o jornal sobre a mesa.

– Achei que ele foi muito corajoso, - respondeu Hermione com displicência.

– Ah, lógico! – comentou Rony com ironia, - Eu esqueço que declarar uma guerra pessoal contra os comensais é algo inteligente.

Harry riu.

– Não disse que foi inteligente Ronald, falei que foi corajoso, - retorquiu Hermione com azedume, se erguendo da mesa. – Se vocês não forem me ajudar, não me atrapalhem. Quero acabar esse almoço ainda hoje.

Harry achou melhor mudar o assunto, não precisava presenciar mais uma briga entre os dois.

– Ainda não entendo o que foi feito do quadro da mãe de Sirius.

Hermione parou de cozinhar se virou para Harry com um pouco de superioridade.

– Existem feitiços que podem retirar Feitiços Adesivos Permanentes, - explicou.

– Se você diz que pode, - falou Rony.

– Mas quem teria feito isso? E por que dos quadros apenas o de Fineus foi deixado para trás? Por que a tapeçaria também não foi retirada? – indagou Harry, - Só mesmo Dumbledore...

– Nós nunca saberemos a verdade, Harry - interrompeu Hermione.

Ele teve vontade de retrucar, mas a amiga colocava o almoço sobre a mesa e a fome que Harry tinha, não superando apenas de seu amigo Rony, fez se esquecer de contradizer a Hermione.

* * *

– Temos alguma notícia de Draco? – perguntou a voz fria de Lord Voldemort.

– Pelo que parece milorde, Harry Potter não está na casa dos traidores de sangue Weasley, - informou Beatriz Lestrange. – Draco passou a manhã naquelas redondezas e descobriu que o garoto sumiu ontem à noite com seus dois amigos idiotas. O destino de Potter é incerto, e pelo que Draco nos disse, nem mesmo os traidores de sangue sabem para onde ele foi, Draco acrescentou que essa informação é muitíssimo confiável, embora não nos tenha revelado a fonte.

Voldemort se sentou sob sua cadeira que mais parecia um trono e estudou seus dedos longos.

– Então Severo, o que você acha?

O rosto de Snape era frio e impenetrável.

– Está tudo muito estranho, milorde. O senhor não acha? Por que Potter iria sumir assim? Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.

– Não creio, - disse Belatriz rispidamente, - vamos achá-lo e matá-lo, prometo milorde.

– Algum relato dos locais vigiados? – perguntou Voldemort, sem dar atenção aos dois.

– Por enquanto nada milorde.

– Se meus comensais não conseguem cumprir uma tarefa tão simples, creio que eu mesmo terei de ir atrás de Potter.

Houve uma batida na porta, Lord Voldemort já sabia quem era antes mesmo de Severo Snape a abrir.

Eram os pais de Draco: Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy. Eles caminharam até o amo e beijaram suas vestes, aguardando por instruções.

– Lúcio, _meu ardiloso amigo_ – disse Tom Riddle, um sorriso ameaçador nos lábios.

– O senhor nos chamou e aqui estamos meu amo, - falou Lúcio Malfoy com um certo receio que suas palavras não puderam esconder.

– Severo, você tem coisas a fazer, pode nos deixar.

Sem sequer olhar para o casal Malfoy, Snape fez uma reverência ao Lord das Trevas e deixou a sala. Voldemort por outro lado se levantou e foi até a pequena janela que trazia um pequeno feixe de luz a sala escura. De lá, mirou o casal por instantes. Belatriz estava ao canto, impassível.

Depois de poucos segundos em que se podiam escutar os batimentos cardíacos de Lúcio, Voldemort se dirigiu ao casal novamente, encarando-os:

– Lúcio, você sempre foi um leal Comensal.

– Obrigado, meu amo.

– Um Comensal tão leal, que deleguei a você duas tarefas da maior importância – continuou Voldemort imponente, - você não concorda?

– Milorde...

– Mas você me decepcionou Lúcio. Você falhou em ambas.

Belatriz observava a situação sem se manifestar, Lúcio Malfoy e sua esposa sentiam o perigo chegando como um dementador que se aproxima.

– Me desculpe, meu amo, eu fiz o melhor que...

– O melhor que pôde Lúcio? Desculpas? – gargalhou Voldemort, uma risada sem alegria, - Desculpas? – repetiu ele rindo ainda mais e apontando a varinha para Lúcio e Narcisa - _Crucio!_

O casal Malfoy se remexia e berrava na sala. Depois de minutos que pareciam horas de dor, Voldemort ergueu a varinha, e os berros cessaram.

– Você me pede desculpas Lúcio, mas eu não perdôo, assim como não perdoei o fato de você não me procurar durante treze anos. Dei uma segunda chance e você falhou novamente.

Malfoy começou a resmungar, mas foi silenciado por Voldemort.

– _Silêncio!_ Sou eu quem julga aqui, Lúcio. – disse Tom Riddle, - Tentei ser tolerante com vocês, mas no final, se não fosse por Severo, a missão de matar Dumbledore teria sido um fracasso. E você Lúcio, você deixou Harry Potter me atrapalhar por duas vezes!

– Mas senhor... – começou Narcisa Malfoy.

– Eu já disse para vocês calarem a boca.

Os Malfoy encaravam o chão e não ousaram a desrespeitar o Lord das Trevas.

– Você nos deu essa casa Lúcio e eu agradeço, embora tenha sido a única coisa que você possa ter feito, não é? E apesar de Draco ter falhado no final, ele ainda é digno de ser um Comensal. Mas quanto a você, meu amigo Lúcio...

Voldemort não disse mais nada, Lúcio Malfoy e sua esposa voltaram a encarar aqueles olhos de cobra, Lúcio ainda tentou alcançar a varinha, mas nunca chegou a alcançá-la. O Lord das Trevas como sempre fora mais rápido.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

O jato verde alcançou o peito do pai de Draco e ele caiu no chão, conservando o olhar azul horrorizado.

– Você ainda pode viver Narcisa, você foi importante para o sucesso da missão. Mostre-me lealdade e você será perdoada.

Mas Narcisa estava fora de si, as lágrimas nos olhos.

– Você matou Lúcio! Você matou meu marido! Seu idiota! Eu vou matá-lo!

Ela se ergueu e apontou a varinha em uma velocidade que o surpreendeu, e talvez ela tivesse conseguido, não fosse outro jato verde que atingiu suas costas e a levou ao mesmo destino de Lúcio Malfoy.

– Muito bem, Bela! Você sempre me surpreendendo.

A comensal se aproximou dos pés do Lord das Trevas e beijou suas vestes.

– Com isso meu amo, quero mostrar a você que a minha lealdade é absoluta e acima de qualquer coisa. Nós vamos tomar o controle de Hogwarts e do Ministério e eu o ajudarei a matar Harry Potter, a sangue-ruim e o traidor de sangue.

Voldemort mais uma vez gargalhou, aquela risada enlouquecida sem alegria e torturou o corpo dos Malfoy mais uma vez.

– Se livre dessa ralé, Bela.

Belatriz Lestrange se virou para o corpo dos Malfoy e o transformou em ossos.

A muitos quilômetros dali, Harry Potter deixava o talher cair e apertava com força a sua cicatriz.

* * *

– Harry? Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Harry foi voltando a si, a cicatriz ainda latejava. Ele tentava conter a dor fazendo uma compressão com as mãos.

– O que aconteceu? – indagou Rony, a voz tremendo ligeiramente.

Ele focalizou a cozinha, estava de volta, mas ainda tremia. A sua voz parecia ter se perdido. Harry percebeu que Hermione estava olhando-o como a Prof. McGonagall o mirava quando fazia algo errado.

– Você viu Voldemort de novo não foi? – perguntou com a voz excessivamente controlada, - Ah Rony, vê se pára com isso e se acostuma! – Acrescentou ao ver Rony fazer uma careta.

– Então o que houve? – perguntou Rony como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry organizou as idéias em sua cabeça, não sabia como explicar, mas precisava contar.

– Os pais de Draco estão mortos.

– O QUÊ? – perguntou os amigos em uníssono, Hermione deixando a raiva de lado.

Harry tentou se acalmar o quanto pôde.

– Voldemort e Belatriz os mataram, eles falharam demais - explicou Harry, - Voldemort falou que Narcisa poderia sobreviver, mas ela tentou matá-lo, então Belatriz acabou antes que ela tentasse.

– Belatriz Lestrange matou sua própria irmã? – perguntou Rony horrorizado.

– Ela tem maldade para tal! – falou Hermione. – Ela faria tudo por Voldemort.

– É, - disse Harry, - ela sempre se gabou de ser a serva mais fiel, ela mataria qualquer um que se transpusesse ao seu caminho.

– Mas Harry, e Draco? Ele não foi morto também? – indagou Rony.

– Não, - respondeu Harry balançando a cabeça, - ele não estava lá. Voldemort o mandou a uma missão. Não posso acreditar, os Malfoy mortos.

Os amigos concordaram.

– Mas Dumbledore mencionou que isso poderia acontecer, disse que Lúcio Malfoy poderia estar secretamente feliz em Azkaban. O que foi Hermione? – perguntou vendo a cara de dúvida da amiga.

– Harry era para essas visões terem cessado! Voldemort estava praticando Oclumência contra você! – exclamou na ofensiva. – Você me disse que ia explicar por que isso está acontecendo quando estivéssemos reunidos. Por que essa ligação se reabriu, Harry?

Ele desviou o olhar de Hermione e pegou o copo a sua frente fazendo o balançar.

– Você precisa confiar em nós, cara – disse Rony

Harry ainda estava indeciso.

– Harry, por favor, nos conte! – suplicou Hermione.

Harry Potter pôs o copo sobre a mesa e estudou os amigos.

– Bom - começou ele, - eu não sei explicar muito bem, Dumbledore nunca me disse completamente o porquê, mas ele me falou no ano passado que a ligação entre eu e Voldemort aumentaria ano a ano. Talvez nem mesmo Oclumência feche essa ligação, não é mesmo?

– Mas quando você praticou Oclumência você não estava tendo esses pesadelos!

– Olha...

– Harry você está escondendo alguma coisa? – gritou Hermione se levantando.

– Hermione, se acalme – pediu um Rony assustado, - você está nos assustando assim, deixe Harry contar e explicar o que aconteceu.

Hermione não acreditou que Rony era quem pedia calma numa hora dessas, mas lembrando que era Harry que costumava gritar e não ela, Hermione tentou se acalmar. Harry a mirava, um pouco penalizado por ter tirado a amiga do sério. Não era o que ele queria.

– Hermione, por favor, se sente, esse comportamento não se parece nada com você.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas involuntariamente, alguma coisa ali estava errada, ele pedia para Hermione ter calma, ela que estava gritando e Harry que era a voz da razão? E quando viu Hermione se sentar com olhar de desculpas, ficou ainda mais assustado. Quando foi que ela obedeceu alguém? No geral, Harry sempre obedeceu Hermione, e era ela que deixava Harry constrangido, não o contrário.

– Bom, ainda bem que eu não tomo Whisky de Fogo, – falou Rony.

Os amigos esqueceram o momento de ansiedade e riram. Harry tentou explicar.

– Ontem a tarde, eu tive uma visão Mione, foi quando eu voltava ao quarto para descansar – explicou ele, os óculos cintilando.

– E o que exatamente aconteceu?

Harry contou o que havia visto.

– Então Voldemort mandou Draco atrás de você e depois matou os pais dele? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

– E não é só isso, ele já sabe que eu não estou na sua casa Rony. Belatriz falou isso a Voldemort.

– Mas como? – perguntou Rony, - Ele não poderia ter entrado na Toca! Está muito bem escondida, Draco jamais a encontraria!

– Eu também não imagino, - retorquiu Harry.

– Vamos voltar ao que interessa, - disse Hermione estalando os dedos de nervosismo. – Tudo bem o que você viu ontem Harry, mas e a de hoje?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de encarar a amiga.

– Eu me esqueci de limpar minha mente ontem a noite, - admitiu o garoto

– Você esqueceu? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

– Hermione, pare de bancar a mãe de Harry e dê um tempo a ele. Essas coisas acontecem.

– Prometo não esquecer mais, tudo bem para você?

– Tudo bem, - respondeu Mione sorrindo timidamente. – Mas antes que eu me esqueça, como você fez aquela mágica ontem? Você não estava com a varinha na mão.

– Hermione, eu já lhe disse, eu não sei. Já havia feito isso antes, quando os Dementadores me atacaram nas férias e em outra vez, quando os Comensais atacaram Hogwarts, eu não consegui.

– Nunca li nada sobre essas coisas, - falou Hermione sombriamente.

– Isso você não aprende em livros Hermione, - disse Rony pensativo.

Harry virou a cabeça para o amigo, Hermione também o encarou.

– Há muitos relatos de bruxos, muitas lendas que em algumas circunstâncias fazem magias inexplicáveis, ninguém sabe explicar como e por que.

– Então por que nunca achei nada a respeito disso?

– Hermione, você só saberia se fosse criada em uma família bruxa e você não é daquelas que acreditam em lendas, não é mesmo?

Harry suspirou, ainda não estava acabado, o plano tinha de seguir e ele precisava mudar de assunto.

– Agora preciso informar a vocês: quero ir a Godric's Hollow e quero partir em no máximo dois dias.

Rony e Hermione o fitaram assustados sem saber o que dizer, o ruivo se recuperou primeiro.

– Você não acha que será perigoso?

– Sinceramente Rony? Eu acredito não creio que estaremos seguros em qualquer lugar que formos enquanto Voldemort estiver vivo. Nós precisamos ir até lá.

– Você precisa ir até lá – retorquiu Rony.

– Realmente, - concordou Harry, - eu preciso ir até lá! Foi como expliquei a vocês, para mim foi lá que tudo começou. Tenho a intuição que terei respondidas algumas perguntas. Mas se você achar que é um risco Rony, pode ficar, está tudo bem.

– Nós vamos com você Harry, - disse Hermione mais por si mesma, Rony ainda estava um pouco contrariado. – Só acho que precisaremos de dois ou três dias, precisamos de cabelos de trouxas para poção Polissuco, a sua capa não encobrirá a nós três e é provável que Godric's Hollow esteja tão bem vigiada quanto aqui, concorda? E eu não duvidaria de termos que trombar com Draco por lá.

Rony sorriu.

– Vamos olhar pelo lado positivo! Pelo menos isso quebrará o monotonia, - disse com ironia. – Mas e depois?

Harry franziu a testa.

– Eu não sei. Disse-lhes que não sabia muito por onde começar e o que fazer. Vamos para Godric's Hollow e depois veremos.

– Se para Hermione está tudo bem, quem sou eu para negar.

– Então está decidido, - disse Hermione.

* * *

Hermione virava na cama de um lado para o outro, o sono definitivamente não vinha. Ela gostaria de ter dormido próximo dos amigos, mas sentiu uma pontada de vergonha de admitir ou pedir a eles. Tentou mais uma vez pegar no sono e nada. Hermione então se sentou na cama.

_ Será que Harry havia limpado a mente antes de deitar?_

Ela havia lembrado a Harry durante o dia inteiro e antes de dormir, ele não seria lerdo o bastante de esquecer, ela havia prometido que iria azará-lo se esquecesse e em troca Harry deu um sorriso, lhe deu um abraço e bagunçou seus cabelos. Era aquele jeito dele que dava forças a ela, era aquele modo que dele que a fazia ser feliz.

Hermione abraçou os joelhos, era muito ruim ficar sozinha naquele quarto. Ela sentiu sua boca seca e decidiu ir a cozinha tomar um pouco de água. Levantou e pôs seu robe. Se a casa ainda estivesse sombria como antes, ela não faria isso sozinha.

Quando ela chegou próximo a cozinha, viu um clarão emanando de lá e foi ver que não era só ela que estava sem sono. Harry brincava com sua varinha, chamas claras dançavam pela mesa, seus pensamentos provavelmente longe. Ele olhou para a amiga e sorriu ao vê-la vestida naquele robe azul claro, mas preferiu não dizer nada e tornou sua atenção as chamas.

– Sem sono também?

– É. E junto a isso os roncos de Rony, aí você vê o resultado.

– Entendo. Vim pegar um pouco de água.

Harry conjurou um copo do nada com sua varinha e o encheu de água, depois com um gesto minúsculo da mão fez o copo parar na frente da amiga.

– Quem diria que aquele menino que não sabia nada sobre o mundo bruxo, um dia teria tamanhas habilidades. Não pôs fogo na casa e soube conjurar o copo, impressionante.

– É mesmo! E quem diria que a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço tenha que descer as escadas e cozinha para tomar água, impressionante.

Hermione riu, tomou sua água e foi se sentar ao lado de Harry.

– Então, por que você perdeu o sono? – perguntou.

– Não sei, - disse Harry. – Simplesmente não consegui dormir, depois fiquei tentando fazer algo aparecer no pergaminho de Dumbledore e nada, acabei me irritando e desci. E você?

– Estava com sede.

Eles não ficaram se encarando, ficaram olhando o chão, a parede, menos se olharam. Hermione rompeu o silêncio.

– Você não está preocupado? Não teme que algo dê errado?

Harry se virou para ela, mas Hermione não o encarou, para ela era muito mais fácil não encarar os olhos do amigo.

– Muito. Eu não tenho noção de onde começar. Não sei se o que quero fazer é o certo.

Ela se virou, resolveu encará-lo também.

– Harry, nós precisamos ter paciência, nenhuma Horcrux cairá do céu. Não sei se ir a Godric's Hollow nos mostrará alguma, mas acho que é nossa única alternativa por agora. Infelizmente precisamos arriscar em algo.

Ele ficou muito grato, quis dizer alguma coisa, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi passar o braço pelo pescoço da melhor amiga e depois acariciar seus cabelos. Hermione tentou resistir a chegar mais perto, ela havia prometido a si mesma que ia se segurar para não gerar ciúmes em Rony, mas no final acabou se aconchegando no ombro de Harry, sorrindo. Ali era um bom lugar para ela dormir. Harry observou o rosto da amiga, uma luminosidade rara emanava dali, uma luminosidade que só ele podia ver, ele inalava aquele cheiro suave de sempre de Hermione que o deixava em um espírito de paz e esquecer que havia uma guerra lá fora; ficando mais uma vez confuso por perceber tudo aquilo de Hermione. Como o sorriso dela era bonito. Se ele pudesse, queria ficar para sempre daquele jeito, mas era impossível.

– Porque você está sorrindo? – perguntou Harry.

– Estava pensando, acho que você deveria ter sido carinhoso assim desde sempre, - respondeu com os olhos fechados.

– É uma coincidência então, você também deveria ter se soltado assim desde o início.

– E eu já te falei que não pretendo sair por Hogwarts e nem pelas ruas de robe, - o sorriso ainda maior, os olhos ainda fechados.

– É só você confundir a todos para que só eu a enxergue.

Hermione abriu os olhos, a face de Harry estava próxima demais, ela poderia desenhar cada detalhe de seu rosto facilmente, exceto talvez os olhos que eram verdes demais para serem desenhados. Eles se encaravam cheio de carinho um com o outro, iam se aproximando ainda mais.

Mas como a vida de Harry Potter sempre havia um entrave, uma imagem de um Rony ciumento no casamento aflorou em sua mente e ele ergueu a cabeça a espera de ver o próprio Rony por ali. Se Hermione ficou frustrada, ela soube disfarçar muito bem.

– Meu sono chegou.

– Eu sabia que eu te dava sono, Granger.

– Achava que você não sabia, Sr. Potter – disse Hermione tirando a cabeça do ombro do amigo, tentando sair de seu transe pessoal.

– Quer que eu a carregue para seu quarto? Sei fazer levitar muito bem.

– Prefiro não arriscar, só vi suas habilidades com o copo até agora.

Harry riu e se levantou, a amiga o acompanhou e instintivamente ela agarrou a mão de Harry, que não retirou, apenas apertou a mão dela com força.

Eles subiram as escadas sem fazer barulho e pararam a frente do quarto de Hermione, a garota ficou encarando a porta, não queria encarar Harry de novo. O amigo por outro lado não tirava os olhos dela, dentro dele uma batalha ferrenha entre seu cérebro e seu coração acontecia sem que ele notasse.

Ele puxou o rosto da amiga pelo queixo, para que ela o olhasse.

– Em que você está pensando?

– Nada demais, - disse Hermione, - Apenas se eu devo tentar dormir, azarar você ou ficar parada aqui na porta.

Harry sorriu silenciosamente, os roncos de Rony informavam que o amigo estava em um sono ferrenho.

– Temos outra opção, podemos ir lá fora ver o sol nascer.

– Ia ser interessante, imagino que os comensais iriam adorar a idéia de nos fazer companhia.

– Concordo.

Ele puxou a amiga para perto de si e a abraçou forte. Ela tentou não retribuir e mais uma vez não teve sucesso.

– Muito obrigado, Mione.

– Por quê? Até onde eu sei, não tenho feito nada demais.

– Você tem feito muito. Me faz sorrir, ser mais responsável, você me faz ser mais forte. O que seria de mim sem você, Mione? – perguntou ele sussurrando ao ouvido da garota.

– Um Goyle ou um Crabble da vida. Se bem que eu acho que nem tanto.

– Muito irônica Sra. Granger.

Eles se soltaram, mas Hermione ainda segurava a mão dele.

– Amanhã eu não quero ver você dormindo sozinha. Vamos dormir todos na sala.

– Posso saber por quê?

– Gosto de você perto de mim.

– É uma boa desculpa, Sr. Potter. Boa noite, não se esqueça de limpar sua mente - disse ela se virando, era melhor sair dali o quanto antes.

– Você vai indo assim? Não ganho nenhum incentivo? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione se virou rindo.

– Seu mal acostumado.

Abraçou e deu um beijo em seu rosto. Entretanto, Harry não a soltou.

– Mal acostumado sim, e a culpa é toda sua Srta. Granger.

* * *

Harry chegou ao seu quarto quase vinte minutos depois, uma sensação estranha dentro de seu peito. Se ele pudesse teria ficado abraçado com Hermione durante a noite inteira, sem dúvida era muito melhor do que dormir.

_ Mas justamente Hermione? Por quê? Ela era sua melhor amiga! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. E por que ele deixou se apaixonar pela melhor amiga? Por que ele não gostava de Gina ainda?_

Ele se sentou na cama, reparando os roncos de Rony. Tinha de tomar cuidado com seus sentimentos, o melhor amigo sempre gostou de Hermione, o que ele faria se soubesse que Harry estava sentindo por ela? Conhecendo o amigo, boa coisa não deveria ser, será que ele o odiaria como fez com Krum?

Harry concluiu que o melhor era se segurar, tentar ficar longe da amiga, por mais que isso não o animasse nenhum pouco. Ele precisava se segurar. E por mais que Hermione estivesse tão próxima, ele não fazia idéia do que ela sentia ou mesmo o que Hermione pensava. E se ela só achasse que Harry era melhor amigo e só? Que era como um irmão? Até pouco tempo atrás, Hermione era só uma irmã para ele... Enfim, ele tinha de refrear o que sentia, não sabia se daria certo, mas tinha que tentar.

O garoto pegou sua varinha e apontou para o pedaço de papel velho e inútil que jazia na ponta da cama.

– _Lumus._

Harry estava tão distraído em relação a seus sentimentos conflituosos que envolviam Hermione e Rony que só depois de alguns minutos percebeu que o pergaminho não estava branco.

"_Lembre-se Harry, você é um bruxo notável, tem o poder que Voldemort desconhece. Desde que se concentre e tenha a cabeça no lugar, você pode fazer qualquer magia que quiser, você só precisa saber como utilizá-la. Jamais subestime a sua força."_

** -xxxxxxx-**

E aí gente? Tudo na paz? Bom, desculpem pela demora a postar. Esse capítulo foi o que mais deu trabalho até agora, eu mudei muitas coisas. Por exemplo, era nele que eu ia matar uma pessoa importante e que não morre no sétimo livro, porém eu desisti momentaneamente e também seria nele que ia rolar um beijo entre o Harry e a Hermione... Mas como foi dito aí, nada para o Harry é fácil né? E ele é um tapado! Enfim... Pra compensar o tempo sem atualizar, o capitulo ficou bem grandinho também, desculpa se entediei vocês!

Aos reviews: MSC2, Holy Sakura e Nickllye... muito obrigado por comentarem! Desculpem-me pela demora para atualizar!

Gente, a coisa mais importante pra quem escreve é elogios, críticas, xingamentos... até mesmo um oi já estimula, portanto COMENTEM! =]


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – R.A.B.**

Harry se viu trancado em uma sala e logo ele pôde perceber que não se tratava de uma sala comum. Era iluminada por luzes intensas, e chegava a ser tão iluminada que Harry pouco enxergava a sua frente, vinham luzes de todas as partes, parecia que ele estava em um local onde não havia espaço e nem tempo. A atmosfera ali era muito mais pesada que qualquer outra, algo quente e ao mesmo tempo frio entrava em seus pulmões, levando a uma sensação de morte eminente, ele imaginou se não estava na sala Precisa, porém algo tão poderoso daquele lugar que Harry não soube explicar o que era, definitivamente ele não estava na sala Precisa.

Ele foi caminhando e se afastou da porta trancada, encontrou um objeto que lembrava o véu que Sirius atravessara na noite de sua morte, a diferença que este era maior. Objetos metálicos estranhos os quais ele não conseguiu distinguir estavam sob uma mesa na qual ele não pôde alcançar. Foi apenas isso que ele encontrou. _Que coisa mais esquisita! Afinal onde ele estava? O que era aquilo? Por que ele não podia tocar em nada? _Ele foi caminhando e voltou próximo ao véu, esticando a mão tentando tocá-lo.

– Tome cuidado com sua curiosidade, não colocaria minha mão aí se fosse você – disse uma voz amigável e familiar.

Harry puxou sua varinha e se virou. A voz parecia ter falado ao seu ouvido.

– Quem está aí? Onde eu estou?

– Acalme-se Harry. Está tudo bem – respondeu a voz carinhosamente. – Mas vejamos, quem sou eu? Eu não posso lhe dizer quem eu sou, é você quem precisa descobrir com quem está conversando agora e assim eu poderei aparecer e deixar de ser apenas uma voz, essa é a regra.

– Que regra?

– Sempre cheio de perguntas, ainda me surpreendo como você tem o jeito de Lílian. Uma coisa de cada vez Harry, sente-se, você pode se cansar se ficar de pé por muito tempo, eu lhe ofereceria uma cadeira, mas é você que precisa encontrá-la e não eu.

– Eu estou bem de pé – respondeu Harry com repúdio, o que ele estava fazendo ali? A sua curiosidade pareceu emanar pela sala, a voz misteriosa e amigável riu, Harry teve certeza que já havia ouvido aquele riso, mas não podia se lembrar de quem era.

– Peço mais uma vez: Acalme-se Harry, tenha paciência e vamos pelo início, uma coisa de cada vez – disse a voz risonha.

Harry se virou para o véu e abaixou a varinha, será que a voz vinha do outro lado?

– Não Harry, - respondeu a voz, como se soubesse o que Harry havia pensado – Eu estou aqui nesta sala com você, apesar de você não poder me ver e sentir que minha voz emana da sua cabeça, eu já estou morto, eu saí do outro lado do véu para conversar, para ver você. Não é uma coisa exatamente fácil, eu venho tentando há tempos e não é qualquer um que pode sair, mas depois de muito tempo, eu agora consegui. Tenho tentado te chamar já faz algumas semanas, mas você tem ficado tão focado na luta contra Voldemort e tem esvaziado sua mente tão bem, que não foi nada fácil, ainda assim estou muito orgulhoso por você ter aprendido a fechar sua mente nesse nível – acrescentou a voz com uma felicidade enorme.

– Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Harry assustado.

– Eu não posso te dizer muita coisa sobre o que é e onde estamos, você precisa me entender. Essas são as regras. Mas pode-se dizer que aqui é uma divisão do seu mundo com o outro, ou seja, a divisão entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Um lugar um tanto interessante, não é?

– Mas o que eu faço aqui? Estou morto?

– Óbvio que não menino – respondeu a voz rindo, - mas você está aqui porque eu te chamei, o que não é algo fácil, a pessoa precisa ter um poder mágico muito acima do comum e ter um poder que você de sobra: a capacidade de amar. Para você pode parecer algo simples e fútil, os jovens em geral não entendem, mas você não sabe quanto essa combinação é rara. E não, você não está morto, teoricamente você está apenas dormindo, sonhando o que não quer dizer que você não esteja aqui, se é que você me entende.

Harry foi caminhando em círculos, ele parecia andar e andar, mas não saía do lugar, a porta havia sumido.

– Ainda não consegui entender por que eu estou aqui – falou Harry franzindo a testa.

– Bem, eu já lhe disse, eu o chamei e só o fato de você ter conseguido entrar já é algo notável, muitos dariam tudo para estar aqui. Porém isso não explica o por que você está aqui não é? A motivo é apenas um: Eu quero te ajudar a derrotar Voldemort.

Harry se surpreendeu pela voz utilizar o nome do Lord das Trevas.

– Você fala o nome de Tom Riddle só por que está morto agora? E como posso saber se você é confiável? Eu ainda não sei quem você é, mesmo achando sua voz um tanto familiar.

– Sempre chamei Voldemort pelo nome, ele é um tolo! – respondeu com uma certa rispidez. Mas quanto à confiança, eu diria que você tem razão. E acrescentaria para você confiar nos seus instintos que também são fantásticos para alguém da sua idade, só não fique presunçoso com esse dom, continue sendo perspicaz.

– Eu tenho a impressão de que posso confiar em você, mas só isso não basta.

– Não basta mesmo, isso virá com o tempo. E vocês já tiveram algum sucesso sobre alguma das Horcruxes?

– Ainda nada - respondeu Harry, um pouco desapontado.

– Olha, eu não posso dizer muita coisa, isso também são regras, infelizmente. Só vou lhe dar um conselho: fique atento a sua volta, você pode encontrar alguma coisa valiosa.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Harry, infelizmente nossa conversa termina aqui. Uma hora ou outra voltaremos a nos falar, continue a fechar sua mente deste modo eficaz, na hora certa nós conversaremos. Estou definitivamente orgulhoso pelo homem que você se tornou.

– Espere! – bradou Harry com desespero. – O que você quis dizer para que eu fique atento a minha volta? É o senhor prof. Dumbledore? Ou você é Sirius? – tentou arriscar o garoto.

– Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu falei. Use seu cérebro e você tem dois grandes aliados, faça uso deles. Agora quanto ser Sirius ou Dumbledore? Foi uma boa tentativa Harry. Mas não, não sou Sirius, apesar de admirá-lo bastante. E pelo que pude ver, Dumbledore deixou algo para você, não há dúvidas que alguém como Dumbledore tem todas as condições de vir aqui, mas creio que ele não precisa. Nos veremos em breve, Harry. E boa sorte. Estarei sempre com você.

Uma luz piscou fortemente de algum lugar da sala fazendo Harry fechar os olhos com força.

* * *

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos Harry viu que estava de volta ao Largo Grimmauld, estava no seu quarto e pelos tímidos raios de sol que entravam pela janela ele pôde perceber que não deviam ser sete horas. Rony ainda dormia com aquele pijama curto, embora não roncasse e o quadro de Fineus continuava lá, embora Hermione tivesse posto um acessório no quadro para que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts não pudesse vê-los e nem escutá-los.

_Que sonho mais estranho..._

Harry se levantou e trocou suas vestes, com um gesto da varinha arrumou sua cama com jeito e já estava quase na porta

– Você não está com uma cara boa. Sonhos ruins?

Ele se virou para olhar Rony, o amigo estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Um pesadelo ou outro, mas nada que seja ligado a Voldemort (Rony tremeu levemente), pelo menos eu acho. Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

– Acordei enquanto você arrumava sua cama. Está tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry não quis contar nada a respeito do sonho por enquanto, Rony ficaria assustado e Hermione zombaria dele ou ligaria algo a Voldemort, ele tinha certeza.

– Bem, ontem a noite aconteceu algo diferente.

Ele achou melhor contar a Rony apenas sobre o que acontecera com o pergaminho que Dumbledore lhe deixara.

– Vindo de Dumbledore isso não me admira sabe, deve ter algumas instruções importantes, - disse Rony pensativo, - com certeza algo sobre magia avançada ou instruções sobre as Horcruxes, você não acha?

– Tomara – respondeu Harry esperançoso. – Mas eu não sei manuseá-lo, eu não entendo. O pergaminho se manifestou poucas vezes.

– Típico de Dumbledore, algo bem misterioso e difícil de entender. Você descobriu sobre qual espelho o pergaminho avisou?

– Nada. Por um momento pensei que fosse o espelho de duas faces, chamei por Dumbledore e nada.

– Você tentou escrever?

– Já e não houve qualquer resultado. Se bem que não me surpreende, é como você disse: vindo de Dumbledore é sempre algo complexo para a possibilidade de cair em mãos... AI!

Harry levou a mão à cabeça instintivamente. Hermione abrira a porta com uma energia incomum mesmo para ela, utilizando seus usando trajes trouxas.

– Me desculpe, Harry. Mas você não devia ficar atrás da porta.

– Eu que peço desculpas a você, Mione, você sabe como adoro ficar atrás de portas alheias e recebê-las na minha cabeça ocasionalmente.

Rony riu com gosto.

– Se você me perguntar, - disse Rony rindo, - eu ainda prefiro o tradicional bom dia.

– Levante-se Ronald, você dorme demais, temos muita coisa a fazer e planejar. Há uma turma de comensais aí fora que eu nunca vi.

Como se a palavra de Hermione fosse algo a ser obedecido, Rony se ergueu imediatamente.

Harry, contudo, foi até a janela verificar, havia quatro comensais lá fora novamente, um deles ele reconheceu como Rodolfo Lestrange, o outro mais curvado que o normal era Avery, os outros dois, Harry não conhecia. Deu para ver um quinto elemento vindo de longe que ele não conseguiu distinguir.

– Um deles é Rodolfo Lestrange e o outro é Avery, os outros dois eu não conheço, - disse Harry. – Há outro chegando... espere aí, é o SNAPE!

Harry se virou rapidamente para a porta, a varinha já estava preparada, era a hora perfeita para Snape pagar pelo que fez.

* * *

Severo Snape vinha caminhando com destreza pelo Largo Grimmauld, já havia visto os outros quatro comensais que estavam de prontidão entre os números onze e treze. O primeiro deles e mais curvado se adiantou.

– Sempre no horário Severo.

– Alguma movimentação suspeita, Avery?

– Nada, está ficando monótono! Poderíamos estar ajudando em alguma coisa mais útil – reclamou Avery.

– Achar Potter, meu caro Avery, é a coisa mais importante que está em curso no momento, - respondeu Snape com frieza.

O ex-professor de Poções mirou os outros três comensais que o aguardavam.

– Jungson, Rodolfo e Rowle. Não conhecia esse bom hábito matinal de acordar de vocês, - disse com ironia.

Os três fecharam a cara, Snape não era muito popular nem entre os comensais. Snape pareceu não notar a fisionomia dos comensais ou não fez questão de apreciar tal fato, ele caminhou até a frente de onde sabia estar a casa do idiota do Black.

– Você não vê mais a casa? – perguntou o comensal alto e loiro, mesmo não gostando de Severo não o impediu de perguntar por informações.

– Você sabe que não posso Rowle, ela está acessível apenas a Potter no momento, creio eu. Dumbledore deve tê-lo nomeado o novo fiel do segredo, era o mais provável.

– Então o que você faz aqui se não pode ver a casa? – perguntou Rodolfo Lestrange com ironia.

– Se o Lord das Trevas não compartilha as informações com você, não sou eu que direi o que faço aqui, Lestrange.

Os comensais afastaram-se de Snape, cada um o mirava com o olhar de mais profundo desprezo. Entretanto, Snape os ignorou por completo e ficou mirando a junção entre as casas onze e treze, talvez esperando que algo acontecesse. Mais de uma vez estreitou a visão tentando ver mais que seus olhos pudessem enxergar, mas ele não tinha um olho-mágico.

Talvez tenha se passado cinco minutos, às vezes dez, o caso é que Severo Snape olhou para o relógio em seu braço, doze ponteiros rodavam em torno de doze planetas.

"_É, parece que Potter realmente desapareceu, ou talvez tenha aprendido a controlar seus sentimentos, embora isso seja bastante improvável. O Lord das Trevas não ficará satisfeito de qualquer forma. Preciso me reportar."_

Snape se virou e acenou a cabeça com desdém para seus companheiros e desaparatou.

* * *

Harry Potter pulava três degraus de cada vez, com certeza acordou com sorte.

– Espere Harry, não faça isso. É uma armadilha você não está vendo? _Harry!_

Hermione e Rony vinham correndo atrás do amigo, mas pareciam que não teriam sorte em alcançá-lo. Harry já havia chegado ao último degrau quando Hermione ergueu a varinha, como o amigo era teimoso, mas não havia outro jeito.

– ARRE... Hermione! Solte-me! – berrou Harry.

Ele foi erguido pelo pé, a varinha caiu a mais de dois metros. Ele mentalizou _"liberacorpus"_com força e raiva, mas não obteve sucesso igual teve contra os Carrow.

– Você não me deu alternativa Harry! – exclamou Hermione como se pedisse desculpas.

Harry estava lívido, preferiu fechar a cara e ficar calado. Hermione não deveria ter feito nada.

– Pensei que estávamos enrascados, - comentou Rony um pouco mais calmo, a respiração alta, mirando Harry, depois olhou para Hermione. – Você não era contra o uso desses feitiços?

– Estamos em uma guerra, todos os feitiços serão úteis, exceto as Artes das Trevas, obviamente.

Hermione olhou Harry com certo grau de nervosismo, sabia que ele estava desapontado, mas ela foi obrigada a fazer isso.

– Se eu soltar você, você me promete que não vai lá fora bater de frente com Snape?

– Não, - respondeu Harry com frieza e sem encarar a amiga.

Rony mirou Harry como se ele não tivesse tato algum.

– Harry, - começou Hermione em uma tentativa que sua raiva passasse, - se você estivesse na pele Voldemort e quisesse encontrar alguém de qualquer maneira, tentasse de tudo e nada, o que você faria?

– É óbvio eu prepararia uma armadilha infalív...

Então a luz se fez na cabeça de Harry. Como ele poderia ter sido tão burro a ponto de poder se levar assim? Quase pusera tudo a perder.

– Me desculpem – disse envergonhado.

– Tudo bem, - falou Rony com simplicidade.

Hermione fez um gesto com a varinha e Harry despencou.

– AI, Hermione!

– Pelo visto você precisa de um pouco de prática! Harry me fez aterrissar com mais suavidade – disse Rony sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas costas de Hermione.

– Vamos tomar café, ou o que tivermos próximo a um. Não podemos arriscar a sair com Snape aí fora – falou Hermione.

* * *

Harry comia seu pão, ou o que lembrava um sem se manifestar, o café-da-manhã fora pobre. Eles não podiam se arriscar a sair dali. Harry ficou imaginando se fosse um café dos padrões de Hogwarts, com salsichas, suco de abóbora e bacon. Mas como era a única coisa que tinham ali, ele não iria reclamar. Mas Rony era um pouco diferente, suas refeições sempre eram completas, a Sra. Weasley sempre caprichava.

– É só o que temos? – perguntou Rony.

– É, Ronald! Mas se você quiser arriscar seu pescoço, levante seu traseiro daí e busque comida! – retrucou Hermione com rispidez.

– E ter que arriscar minha vida por isso?

– Mas você está com fome, não é?

– Lógico, temos feito apenas refeições ruins.

Harry mirou Rony com terror, o amigo tinha falado algo que não devia, ainda mais quando ele já conhecia os pássaros de Hermione.

– Então se as refeições estão ruins Sr. Fome, faça a comida você mesmo.

Mas Harry não podia negar, era incrível como Rony conseguia fazer Hermione se tornar uma menina de cinco anos.

– Vou pensar nisso novamente.

Harry se levantou, ele poderia pedir para os dois calarem a boca, mas estava cansado e pelo visto mesmo quando se ergueu os amigos não perceberam que tinha saído da cozinha, muito pelo contrário, eles continuavam a discussão em vozes mais altas, Harry teve a certeza que se a casa de seu padrinho não fosse tão bem protegida por magia, os vizinhos escutariam tudo.

Ele subiu as escadas e olhou pelas janelas, Snape não estava mais na rua, só os quatro comensais de sempre faziam patrulha. Harry custou a acreditar que tinha deixado aquela oportunidade passar, mas Hermione tinha razão, aliás, ela na maioria das vezes tinha razão, embora ele não admitisse isso para não deixar a amiga presunçosa demais.

Decidiu subir mais um lance de escadas, ter subido apenas um não o fez deixar de escutar a briga de Rony e Hermione, as escadas levavam a um corredor curto, que dava em duas portas, em uma delas havia uma plaquinha escrito _Sirius_ em ouro maciço. O garoto entrou no quarto do padrinho onde ele nunca havia entrado anteriormente, a varinha no bolso de trás.

Se perguntassem a Harry como ele achava que seria o quarto de Sirius, ele teria errado por muito. O quarto do padrinho era bastante espaçoso e claro (seria pela pessoa que deu um jeito na casa ou já era assim antigamente?), a cama espaçosa de uma madeira firme e grossa, duas janelas davam uma visão de toda a rua.

Harry começou a rir, o adolescente Sirius havia decorado a parede de um jeito que os cabelos da Sra. Black teriam ficado em pé: haviam fotos e pôsteres de mulheres trouxas de biquíni, muitas outras de motos e flâmulas e bandeiras da Grifinória. Harry só pôde chegar a conclusão que o padrinho havia colocado um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente para que os pais nada pudessem remover. Ao canto havia duas fotos que os presentes se moviam e Harry chegou perto para ver quem era os integrantes. A primeira era uma foto com quatro integrantes risonhos, seu pai com os cabelos rebeldes e os óculos iguais aos de Harry, ao seu lado Sirius com o sorriso arrogante, os cabelos ajeitados, feliz como Harry jamais o vira em vida, ao lado dele estava Pedro Pettigrew radiante por estar perto dos amigos e na ponta estava Lupin, com as roupas gastas mas satisfeito por estar ali na foto com pessoas que gostavam dele.

Na foto ao lado, Harry percebeu que foi tirada um pouco depois e o garoto teve o sentimento estranho que Sirius havia a colado mais recentemente, talvez depois de voltar para a casa? Nela estavam dois casais. De um lado estavam Tiago e Lílian abraçados sorrindo com satisfação e ao lado Sirius estava de mão dada com uma moça bela, os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos azuis intensos e bondosos também sorrindo para Harry. Quem era ela?

Ele olhou a sua volta a procura de alguma outra coisa que o distraísse. Havia uma escrivaninha ao canto com alguns exemplares de livros e um guarda-roupa muito grande e conservado, Harry sentiu alguma energia estranha emanando dali, mas não chegou a abri-lo.

– Harry! Não suma assim, você nos assustou. Rony eu o encontrei!

– Já não era sem tempo, - disse a voz de Rony no andar debaixo.

Harry foi se virando quando viu Hermione já havia cruzado porta.

– Por um momento pensei que você tinha ido atrás de Snape.

– Não vou negar que pensei sobre isso durante um instante. Não quis presenciar mais uma briga, se é que você me entende.

– Eu te entendo e agradeço, você sempre protege o Rony, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione com ironia. – Então esse era o quarto de Sirius? Eu nunca havia entrado aqui.

– É sim, venha ver isso – disse puxando Hermione até as fotos.

Hermione as fitou, a sobrancelha erguida.

– Quem era ela?

– Tenho tanta idéia quanto você.

– Que estranho, eu já a vi em algum lugar.

– Mas não se lembra? – perguntou Harry.

– Não, não consigo me lembrar – disse Hermione mordendo os lábios, forçando sua memória.

– É melhor descermos Hermione, precisamos dos fios de cabelos dos trouxas e agora que Snape se foi fica mais seguro sair da casa.

– Concordo.

Quando eles foram saindo do quarto de Sirius, Harry deu uma olhada na porta a frente. Ela parecia ser mais grossa que a porta de Sirius. Havia uma foto de um adolescente e uma plaquinha:_Régulo Arturo Black_. Harry sentiu algo ativar em sua mente, a luz se fez.

– O que foi Harry? – perguntou Hermione voltando até onde Harry havia parado. – O que você viu agora?

– Veja isto.

Hermione sabia somar dois mais dois como ninguém, talvez exceto Snape.

– Não, R.A.B.? O irmão de Sirius?

– Ele era um comensal, faz sentido.

– Rony venha aqui em cima, esqueça sua fome, venha rápido!

Harry achou que havia encontrado o que a voz misteriosa avisado.

* * *

Diferentemente do quarto de Sirius, o quarto de Régulo estava completamente arrumado, tudo em seu lugar, apenas uma roupa que parecia pertencer a Sra. Black sobre a cadeira e dois porta-retratos, um da Sra. Black muito parecido com o quadro que havia na casa e outro do casal Black. Depois de meia-hora revirando o quarto, nada foi encontrado. Foi Hermione a primeira a jogar a toalha.

– Não há nada aqui Harry, talvez não seja a pessoa que estamos procurando.

– É, talvez você esteja certa.

Rony jogou um livro de História da Magia no chão, definitivamente estava desapontado e não conseguia esconder.

– Mas quem seria? Só pode ser ele. Não há outra hipótese.

– Pode ser qualquer um Rony, há vários R.A.B. por aí – retrucou Hermione.

– Você é uma luz no fim do túnel, Hermione.

Harry não queria presenciar mais brigas. Uma idéia veio a sua cabeça.

– Sosseguem vocês dois. Isso ainda não acabou.

Os amigos se viraram para ele, as expressões de cada um bem distinta uma da outra. Harry encheu os pulmões de ar e chamou com precaução, algo que deveria ter feito desde o início.

– Monstro!

Houve um estalo e o elfo que Harry herdara de seu padrinho apareceu a sua frente, utilizando ainda aqueles trapos imundos de sempre.

– Meu senhor me chama, Monstro está aqui, - disse fazendo uma reverência.

Depois se ergueu e viu o quarto todo arrumado.

– O que o meu senhor fez a casa de sua senhora? Por que ela está tão limpa?

– Não temos idéia Monstro, você também não sabe? Ordeno que fale a verdade.

Hermione teve vontade de dizer a Harry que fosse mais carinhoso com o servo, mas preferiu nada falar.

– Não sei mestre Harry. Fiquei durante todo o ano em Hogwarts conforme suas ordens – respondeu em tom rabugento e acusador.

– E não sem uma boa razão não é? – perguntou Rony ironicamente.

– Ah, o traidor de sangue e a sangue-ruim também estão aqui, o que minha senhora diria, - disse Monstro num sussurro.

– Proíbo a você de chamar quem quer que seja de "sangue-ruim" ou mesmo "traidor de sangue", estamos entendidos?

Mas era hora de conseguir a lealdade do elfo doméstico, com certeza era algo que Dumbledore desejara. O problema era como obter sucesso.

– Monstro, você conhece esse medalhão? – perguntou Harry tirando o medalhão falso do bolso.

Os olhos de Monstro se arregalaram muito mais que o normal, ele abria e fechava a boca assustado.

– O medalhão do mestre Régulo! Onde vocês o conseguiram?

Hermione se sentou sobre a cama um pouco mais animada, Rony querendo ficar um pouco longe da menina se sentou no chão, sem dúvida teriam respostas.

– É uma longa história Monstro, infelizmente não posso contá-la agora, foi Dumbledore que o conseguiu. Diga-me, como você o conhece? Quero saber a verdade Monstro, você está proibido de me dizer qualquer mentira.

Era óbvio que Monstro ficou sem qualquer saída, Harry estava preparado.

– Já faz muito tempo meu senhor, talvez o senhor ainda não estivesse nascido, - disse Monstro, revelando algo que ele não gostaria de contar. – Há muito tempo atrás, o Lord das Trevas veio a casa de sua boa senhora acompanhado do mestre Régulo. O Lord estava requerendo os serviços de Monstro e mestre Régulo disse que era uma grande honra para a família.

– Voldemort precisava de um elfo?

Harry estava intrigado e pelo visto Rony e Hermione também.

– Mestre Régulo sempre gostou muito de Monstro, sempre o tratou muito bem – revelou Monstro, - ele falou que Monstro deveria ir com o Lord das Trevas e depois voltar para a casa.

Monstro fez uma pausa, e pela expressão dele, Harry concluiu que era uma memória ruim.

– Então, o Lord das Trevas levou Monstro a uma caverna muito escura. Uma caverna horripilante. Ele tirou sangue de Monstro e depois disso Monstro pensou que não teria mais sangue algum, depois passamos por um lago em uma canoa pequena, no meio da caverna, onde Monstro viu muitos corpos, mas eles não fizeram nada - ele fez mais uma pausa, olhava para o chão.

– Quando a canoa chegou ao outro lado do lago, havia uma bacia muito pequena sobre uma rocha...

"_Foi assim então," _pensou Harry. _"Foi assim que Voldemort havia testado as defesas que montara sobre a Horcrux? Pedir um elfo dispensável emprestado?"_

– O Lord das Trevas fez Monstro beber uma porção e Monstro viu coisas horríveis, o Lord riu, pôs o medalhão da bacia e encheu com mais porção, depois desapareceu, deixando Monstro lá. Quando Monstro foi beber água do lago, aqueles corpos me atacaram... Porém mestre Régulo escolheu àquela hora para chamar Monstro e Monstro voltou para casa.

"Mestre Régulo fez Monstro contar a ele tudo o que havia acontecido e ficou bastante preocupado, ele disse para que Monstro se escondesse em casa e não aparecesse até que mestre Régulo o procurasse."

– Pouco menos de uma semana depois, mestre Régulo foi até Monstro e pediu que o levasse até a caverna, Monstro o levou, mestre Régulo estava muito diferente e temeroso. Monstro o levou diretamente ao centro da caverna, diretamente a bacia.

– Mas vocês não podiam, a caverna era protegida.

– Mestre Régulo pediu, Monstro o levou...

– Você não vê Harry? – perguntou Hermione – As leis da magia dos elfos é completamente diferente dos bruxos, veja Dobby ele pode aparatar por toda Hogwarts.

– A suprema lei dos elfos domésticos é a ordem de seu senhor, mestre Harry.

– Continue a história Monstro – ordenou Harry.

– Mas então quando chegamos ao centro, mestre Régulo perguntou a Monstro se ele se importava de beber a porção novamente. Era óbvio que Monstro fez sem pestanejar, bebeu a porção inteira, viu as mesmas coisas horríveis. Então mestre Régulo colocou o medalhão falso dentro da bacia e levou o verdadeiro, quando Monstro avançou para o lago, mestre Régulo o impediu e conjurou água da varinha para que Monstro bebesse. Então Monstro mesmo fraco conseguiu trazer mestre Régulo para a casa de sua senhora, - contou Monstro. – Então... então... – o elfo caiu em lágrimas, Harry não soube o que fazer – mestre Régulo disse que deveria partir imediatamente, que deveria destruir o medalhão, ele ordenou a Monstro que jamais contasse a sua senhora para onde ele estava indo e se despediu na mesma hora.

– E depois disso você nunca mais o viu, não é? Monstro quando se sentir a vontade, sente-se – disse Harry.

Monstro não respondeu na hora, estava chorando demais, só depois de alguns minutos ele se tranqüilizou e se sentou, respondendo enquanto enxugava os olhos lacrimosos.

– Nunca, nunca mais. Mas pelo que Monstro sabe, mestre Régulo está morto e o medalhão não foi destruído.

Era exatamente esta informação que esta faltando. Havia uma coisa a perguntar.

– E você não sabe para onde ele foi Monstro? – perguntou Harry, ele tinha uma idéia e cruzou os dedos para que desse certo.

– Monstro acha que sim, mas Monstro não pode revelar, mestre Régulo o proibiu.

– Tudo bem Monstro, eu entendo. Agora preciso que você faça um favor. Quero que você vá atrás dos restos de Régulo e os enterre com louvor. Precisamos continuar a missão de Régulo. Você faria isso e nos traria o medalhão?

– Ir atrás dos restos do mestre e enterrá-los? Trazer o medalhão e destruí-lo? Seria uma honra mestre Harry! – falou Monstro com uma satisfação anormal.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Harry foi até a escrivaninha pegou os porta retratos e a roupa. Rony e Hermione o observavam com curiosidade.

– Quando você voltar Monstro pode ser que não estejamos por aqui, mas creio que você saberá nos encontrar.

– Com toda certeza, mestre Harry. Monstro é bom nisso.

Harry caminhou até o elfo e se abaixou perante ele.

– Mais uma coisa Monstro, fique com o medalhão falso como recordação e também com esses porta-retratos de seus antigos mestres e essa roupa, acho que você fez por merecer. Boa sorte!

Rony assoviou baixinho e fez cara de admiração, Hermione sorria radiante para Harry com um afeto indicando que ele havia feito certo, quando ela fez isso Harry imaginou que anjos realmente deviam existir, mas ele tinha de focar em Monstro que se abarrotava de tanto chorar.

Depois de mais de vinte minutos, Monstro partia ainda emocionado, fazendo uma grande reverência a Harry e Rony e até um aceno para Hermione, antes de desaparatar, sem sequer conseguir disfarçar sua felicidade. E na mente de Harry veio um pensamento ao qual ele não soube responder, Rony e Hermione o haviam apoiado, porém será que Dumbledore teria concordado com seu ato?

* * *

– O que você está fazendo Mione?

Harry acabara de entrar no quarto da amiga enquanto Rony ainda não voltava com o algo para eles comerem e com cabelos de alguns trouxas para que eles pudessem viajar.

– Estou me decidindo quais livros eu preciso levar para essa viagem.

– Entendo, - disse o garoto sentando sobre a cama.

– Entende mesmo? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada, - Antes de sair, Rony passou até aqui e riu, dizendo que não sabia que venceríamos essa guerra dando livradas nos comensais e em Voldemort.

Harry riu.

– Típico do Rony, mas eu já esperava isso de você para ser sincero. Ando com você há quase sete anos Mione, você nunca se separou de sua biblioteca particular por nada e se você acha que deve levar alguns livros, eu posso até ajudar a carregar.

– Sabia que você consegue me surpreender a cada dia que passa? – perguntou Hermione com afeto.

O garoto deu um sorriso amarelo sentindo uma pulsação anormal no baixo ventre, ele adorava quando os dois tinham momentos como aquele, mas ele precisava evitar aquele tipo de situação, Harry não podia seguir em frente por mais que seu estômago desse cambalhotas e seu coração debatesse indignado, ele não podia arriscar com Rony. Para mudar de assunto mais do que qualquer outra coisa Harry pegou o livro mais próximo.

– Então me diga, qual livro preciso carregar?

– Você não precisa carregar nada, cabeção! Veja isso, - disse Hermione com simplicidade.

Ela puxou uma pequena bolsa feminina, toda preta e que aparentemente não havia nada especial.

– Não vai me dizer que...

– Sim, eu enfeiticei essa bolsa, foi um presente da minha mãe. Caberá tudo, tem espaço até para você caso fique entediado durante a viagem.

Harry tentou segurar um sorriso em vão.

– Sabe, o falso Moody tinha uma mala com uma característica parecida no quarto ano.

– Eu me lembro das coisas que você me conta, Sr. Potter, lembro que você mencionou. Foi desse fato que eu tirei a minha idéia.

– E eu sempre me esqueço que você presta atenção nas coisas que eu digo. Aliás você lembra até das aulas do prof. Binns, então você presta atenção em qualquer coisa a sua frente.

– Não qualquer coisa, mas vejo que você me entende um pouco, Sr. Potter, - respondeu Hermione, tornando atenção aos livros.

Virando o livro nas mãos, Harry viu que era o velho livro de Feitiços que ele lera na casa de Hermione.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Esse livro aqui é útil, o grande problema é que nas partes mais interessantes faltam algumas páginas.

– Harry Potter leu um livro direito? Mais uma vez você me surpreende.

– Hermione Granger fazendo piadas? Maior surpresa que essa?

A porta da sala bateu anunciando que Rony estava de volta.

– Você não vai deixar Rony fazer o almoço, vai?

– Eu acho que seria justo.

– Justo com ele, eu concordo, mas eu não preciso pagar essa detenção, eu gosto da sua culinária! Ela só não estava boa hoje pela manhã e mesmo assim a culpa não foi sua.

Hermione fingiu refletir um pouco.

– É um argumento válido suponho. Eu farei o almoço. Já reparou que as coisas mudaram um pouco? Tenho feito tudo o que você pede, é injusto.

– Eu aprendi a ser cavalheiro e pedir com educação.

Hermione puxou Harry pela mão e eles foram para cozinha rindo, antes que Rony inventasse de estragar o almoço.

* * *

O menino-que-sobreviveu erguia sua varinha sob a pia lavando os pratos, talheres e panelas que haviam sujado. Hermione foi aproximando com mais coisas a serem lavadas enquanto Rony arrumava a mesa.

– Você está ficando bom nisso Harry.

– Obrigado – disse o garoto sorrindo.

– Quem sabe se a carreira de auror não der certo você se candidate a lavador de pratos do Caldeirão Furado, Harry?

Harry e Hermione deram gargalhadas. A garota voltou para a mesa para ajudar Rony.

– Bem, eu acabei aqui. Acho que preciso de um banho, vejo você depois, - disse Harry.

Se ele soubesse o que aconteceria depois, talvez não tivesse saído.

Hermione acabava de arrumar a mesa, mas Rony tomou coragem e se sentou encarando a garota pensativo. Demorou poucos segundos para Hermione perceber o que estava acontecendo.

– O que foi?

– Tem como você se sentar aqui um pouco? – perguntou Rony.

– Lógico, - respondeu Hermione se sentando a frente do ruivo. – Então Rony, algum problema?

Rony encarou a amiga por alguns segundos, pensando na pergunta dela, ele não sabia por onde começar.

– Hermione, eu não entendo, por que você tem estado tão arredia comigo este ano?

– Arredia? Eu? Não tenho percebido, sempre nos tratamos desse jeito, sempre brigamos. O que há de diferente nisso?

– Não estou falando a respeito de brigas, Hermione. Você por um acaso tem a memória curta? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione teve vontade de rir, mas achou que não era hora para isso.

– Vá direto ao assunto Rony.

– É só que... Depois do meu episódio resolvido com a Lilá, todos aqueles problemas com ciúmes bobos, mas ainda assim, no final do ano, terminamos o ano tão bem, tão próximos um do outro e... – Rony não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas ele se esforçou. – Bem eu pensei que estávamos trilhando um caminho para ficarmos juntos.

Hermione olhou para o amigo com um sentimento que beirava a piedade, ela realmente teve pena dele.

– Mas hoje, toda vez que tento me aproximar, você fica indiferente, eu te elogio e parece que para você não faz diferença alguma.

– Rony, eu entendo. Por vários momentos eu também acreditei que seria assim, sabe? Esperava, esperava e ficava só te aguardando. E veja bem, eu fiquei a sua disposição o ano inteiro e você apesar de dar entender certas coisas, não completava, você me entende?

– E por que eu tinha que fazer tudo?

– Não é fazer tudo, Ronald, - respondeu Hermione, a impaciência se aflorando, - só que existem coisas que quando não acontecem espontaneamente, precisam ser geradas pelos garotos, você deveria saber disso. Eu fiquei esperando você e em nenhum momento você me chamou para sair ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Simples assim.

– Mas ainda há tempo, podemos nos acertar Hermione!

Ela tentou não sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

– Rony, me desculpe, mas você é muito desajeitado, sabia? Olha, se você me falasse isso há algum tempo atrás, eu não teria dúvida em aceitar, porém hoje as circunstâncias mudaram, eu te esperei e você não percebeu, ou percebeu e achou que eu estaria a vida inteira lá. Mesmo no casamento você fez aquela cena toda de ciúme, mas se agarrou com uma veela e se Harry não tivesse me feito companhia, eu teria ficado largada lá.

Rony desviou o olhar, encarando o fogão e coçando o braço direito

– Chega um momento que as garotas cansam. Me desculpe, eu gosto muito de você, mas hoje esse sentimento não ultrapassa a barreira da amizade Rony, ou um carinho excessivo que também não chega a qualquer outro sentimento, - explicou Hermione um pouco penalizada, ela detestava quando essas coisas aconteciam, foi assim com Krum e agora se repetia com Rony.

O ruivo ainda tentou uma ultima investida.

– Poderíamos ser felizes, Mione.

– Creio que não, acho que brigaríamos mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Você tem um pouco de razão.

Eles evitaram se olhar, era óbvio que estavam constrangidos demais. Percebendo que o papo ali já havia cessado, Hermione se ergueu, era hora dela ficar sozinha ou esperar Harry acabar seu banho para ela depois tentar se afogar no banheiro.

– Você está gostando de outra pessoa Hermione?

Tecnicamente era a primeira vez que perguntavam algo tão direto para ela, exceto a vez que Gina perguntou se estava acontecendo algo entre ela e Harry.

– Rony, sinceramente? Eu ainda não parei para pensar no assunto, mas eu não tenho resposta para a sua pergunta – respondeu Hermione sendo o mais sincera possível.

Hermione saiu da cozinha dando a conversa por encerrada, não queria mais ser questionada sobre aquele assunto. Já Rony se sentia um pouco penalizado, o mundo parecia ao chão e veio em sua mente aquela memória do ano anterior, quando acabou tropeçando em Dumbledore próximo as cozinhas, ele não havia contado a Harry e Hermione tudo que acontecera. O antigo diretor havia mencionado que durante as férias poderia acontecer algo que ele não gostasse e quando Rony já tinha virado para ir embora ele disse uma frase que Rony havia perguntado ainda mais pela sanidade de Dumbledore: _"Meu caro Ronald Weasley, há situações em nossa vida que tudo parece acabado, mas na realidade é só um contratempo, ou apenas um novo início. Infelizmente nem tudo na vida é como desejamos, mas quando levantamos a cabeça e seguimos em frente sempre haverá uma recompensa muito melhor nos aguardando desde que procuremos por ela. Lembre-se disso."_

Rony pegou com impaciência um biscoito a sua frente e comeu, Dumbledore era definitivamente um maluco, por que ele estava lembrando daquilo naquela hora?

* * *

Faltando menos de setenta e duas horas antes de ir para Godric's Hollow, os três amigos checavam se estava tudo em ordem para a viagem, principalmente Hermione que guardara muitas coisas dentro da sua bolsa. Rony achava que apenas a varinha era necessária e Harry colocou apenas sua capa, a varinha e sem saber por que, o pergaminho de Dumbledore de prontidão.

Eles acabaram dormiram na sala, como Harry havia sugerido. E por mais que Harry fosse um pouco lerdo para perceber certas coisas, ele pôde supor pelo clima frio entre Rony e Hermione que alguma coisa não estava legal e para evitar discussões durante a noite, ele se deitou entre eles.

O único contato próximo que Harry teve com Hermione antes de dormir, foi quando a amiga verificou se ele havia limpado sua mente corretamente, depois Harry tentou manter distância dela e teve sucesso. Rony apenas observava e nada disse, acabou adormecendo logo, Harry também não demorou a dormir e não sonhou com nada incomum durante aquela noite, mas Hermione por outro lado demorou um pouco, ela estava chateada. O mais complicado é que ela não sabia dizer se era pela conversa com Rony ou pelo comportamento de Harry que nem solicitara o abraço e o beijo noturno de sempre. Ela procurou a mão do amigo debaixo da coberta e não conseguiu achá-la e acabou ficando mais frustrada. Eles voltaram a ser Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, de repente não era tão divertido.

E antes de dormir, Hermione pensou na pergunta de Rony com sua interminável sensatez e depois se lembrou da pergunta de Gina no dia do casamento. Numa última tentativa ela procurou a mão de Harry por debaixo da coberta e acabou a achando embaixo do travesseiro do garoto, apertou-a com força e puxou-a para perto de si, agora ela poderia dormir com tranqüilidade, estava protegida (cobriu ambas as mãos para que Rony não pudesse ver, caso acordasse). Hermione sorriu para o rosto a sua frente que ela não podia ver.

É. Definitivamente ela estava gostando de alguém e estava muito feliz por isso.

* * *

Bom dia galera! De todos os capítulos que rolaram até agora, esse foi o que eu menos gostei e o que me deixou mais frustrado! Eu queria ter pensado em algo original em relação ao Régulo mas não surgiu nada... daí achei que esse capítulo foi o mais fraco até agora, me desculpem ae tá? E mais uma vez ficou grande demais... isso tem sido um problema contínuo também... não fiz review dos erros, formatação e derivados, pretendo fazê-lo assim que eu dormir um pouco! =)

_Porém, naquele instante mente de Voldemort foi atravessada por um pensamento longínquo, ele urrou de raiva por alguns segundos, quem era o idiota que teria coragem de interrompê-lo naquele momento? Ele forçou sua mente e uma mensagem veio com uma rapidez instantânea._

"_Milorde, encontrei Potter e seus amigos, venha rápido."_

_..._

– _E eu prometo a vocês que se algo... qualquer coisa que acontecer com vocês dois, eu vou tentar protegê-los. É uma promessa, eu não sou nem de longe poderoso como Dumbledore, mas eu vou fazer com que os Comensais e Voldemort me temam como temiam Dumbledore, é para isso que eu vou lutar agora._

Comentem! =***


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – Por um triz**

– Levante-se, Severo.

O seboso se levantou e encarou seu mestre como sempre fazia. Voldemort tinha a mão a varinha, mas não a utilizou.

– Você é um bom comensal Severo, um dos poucos que posso contar.

– Obrigado meu amo.

– Então, me diga, você acha que Potter saiu do país? – perguntou Lord Voldemort.

– Não creio, milorde. Acho que ele ainda está aqui, escondido e bem escondido. Pensei que ele fosse cair em nossa armadilha. De duas uma, ou ele não estava presente nos lugares pelo qual passei ou ele aprendeu a se controlar, mas duvido muito meu amo, Potter sempre foi péssimo em controle mental, ele é patético.

Voldemort sorriu cruelmente.

– Concordo com você, Severo. Acha que Draco o achará?

– Se há uma pessoa além do senhor que pode achar Potter, seria Draco milorde, ele tem uma perspicácia de um verdadeiro sonserino.

Lord Voldemort virou-se para sua cadeira-trono e lá se sentou. Ele estava satisfeito com os relatos de seu mais valoroso comensal, não foi um sucesso total, mas sem dúvida havia trago bons resultados.

Ouve uma batida na porta, que magicamente se abriu, por ela entraram mais de trinta vultos. Eles se agruparam em torno de seu Lord, Severo Snape se juntou a eles, estavam todos prontos e a espera do pronunciamento de Voldemort.

– Bela - perguntou Voldemort, - alguma notícia de nosso bastardo?

Houve várias risadas em torno do círculo. Severo Snape se manteve impassível.

– Na última vez que conversamos, ele estava a caminho de verificar a casa da sangue-ruim, meu senhor.

Lord Voldemort se ergueu de sua cadeira e circulou em volta do seus súditos.

– Ele é uma pessoa que realmente pensa em tudo, diferentemente do pai.

Houve mais risadinhas.

– Muito bem, meus fiéis comensais. Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que Lord Voldemort chamou boa parte de vocês até aqui. Temos um problema, um problema que depois da morte de Dumbledore e Fudge, eu jamais pensei que teria. Dêem uma olhada nisso.

Lord Voldemort retirou o Profeta Diário do bolso da vestes. Nele havia um jovem ruivo com aros de tartaruga.

– Parece que há jovens que querem nos enfrentar. Perdemos Rookwood para esses tolos e pensei que terminaria aí, mas na noite de ontem perdemos mais um fiel comensal. Levaram também Mcnair.

– Vamos buscá-los senhor, como buscamos os outros – disse um homem baixo e cheio de cicatrizes no rosto se adiantando.

O Lord das Trevas se aproximou do servo das cicatrizes, a varinha pronta.

– _Crucio_.

Não se passaram mais que trinta segundos até os gritos do servo cessar. Ninguém o ajudou a levantar.

– Buscá-los Nott? Infelizmente, meu caro isso é impossível. Sabem por quê? – perguntou Lord Voldemort a todos os comensais.

Nott finalmente conseguiu se erguer.

– Na tarde de ontem, mais uma emenda deste idiota que trabalha no ministério, deu poderes ao Ministro e aos aurores, a pena de morte para os Comensais da Morte e sem qualquer julgamento. Rookwood e Mcnair estão mortos! Alguém tem alguma coisa a me dizer? Alguma opinião?

Ninguém ousou a se manifestar.

– Eu quero a cabeça desse garoto, quero a cabeça dele e do ministro também. E sem desculpas. Vocês estão me entendo? São idiotas desse tipo que fazem os tolos se unirem e terem um maior senso de segurança. Vamos lembrar a todos quem somos nós e o que somos capazes. Quero torturas e mortes, quero o Ministério!

Dessa vez houve murmúrios de concordância na roda de comensais. Lord Voldemort continuou a circular.

– Temos o Ministério infiltrado, mas infelizmente não tínhamos agentes no médio escalão e que tivesse contato direto com o alto escalão. Mas ontem marcamos um ponto, ontem mais uma pessoa reuniu e quer servir como Comensal. Busque nossa convidada Dolohov, não a faça esperar.

O homem de face triste abriu uma porta quase imperceptível ao canto por onde entrou uma mulher miúda, sardenta, os cabelos grisalhos e revoltos, as faces cruéis.

– Meus caros comensais, apresento a vocês Mafalda Hopkirk.

Houve um silêncio entre os seguidores do Lord das Trevas em que eles mediam a bruxa, embora muitos deles já soubessem da sua reputação.

– Então diga-nos Mafalda? Há alguém do alto escalão que está susceptível a fazer parte da nossa família?

– Sim, meu amo. Mas ela quer provas do seu poder. Ela só entrará para o grupo se o Ministério vir a cair.

– Não se preocupe com isso Mafalda, decerto ele cairá e em menos de uma semana.

E encarou seus comensais como se dissesse: _"ou cada um de vocês me pagará"_.

Porém, naquele instante mente de Voldemort foi atravessada por um pensamento longínquo, ele urrou de raiva por alguns segundos, quem era o idiota que teria coragem de interrompê-lo naquele momento? Ele forçou sua mente e uma mensagem veio com uma rapidez instantânea.

"_Milorde, encontrei Potter e seus amigos, venha rápido."_

A resposta foi rápida: _"Segure-os aí, já estou a caminho."_

* * *

Os três amigos estavam na sala de estar prontos para partir, Hermione consultou sua bolsa para checar se estava tudo lá, Rony brincava com sua varinha para disfarçar sua apreensão e Harry não perdia as esperanças que Monstro chegasse a qualquer momento com novidades, atrasando a visita a Godric's Hollow.

"_Se eu ficar tentando adiar essa visita, não sairei dessa angústia. É hora de enfrentar meus problemas"_, pensou Harry decidido.

Harry focalizou Rony, ele agora mexia em um rádio velho.

– O que é isso Rony?

– Achei na cozinha, é um rádio para verificar se está tudo bem no mundo mágico. Você se importa?

– Lógico que não – respondeu Harry.

Ele entendeu que "mundo mágico" era na realidade uma expressão mais adequada para saber se os nomes dos irmãos e pais não estariam entre os mortos durante todas as noites.

– Devemos tomar cuidado em Godric's Hollow, vocês sabem não é? – perguntou Hermione aos amigos.

– Você quer dizer que há algo mais perigoso que Você-Sabe-Quem? – retrucou Rony com ironia.

– Bem, Godric's Hollow tem esse nome por ter sido a cidade natal de Godric Gryffindor. Vocês não sabiam?

– Eu não sabia – respondeu Harry impressionado.

– Meus pais já haviam me contado. Há muito tempo atrás eles planejaram uma visita a cidade, mas pela falta de galeões acabaram desistindo.

Houve uma pausa incômoda.

– Mas quais os cuidados, Mione? – perguntou Harry tentando voltar ao assunto.

– Godric's Hollow é um dos poucas cidades que a população bruxa é maior que a trouxa, até onde eu sei é uma das três. Então vamos usar magia só se não tivermos opção. Tudo bem para vocês?

– Essa enrolação toda para falar uma coisa óbvia dessas? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione fuzilou Rony com o olhar.

– Então, vocês estão prontos? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione balançou a cabeça incerta, Rony por outro lado se adiantou.

– Harry, antes de partir, você precisa nos prometer que se algo acontecer, você não vai agir como um suicida!

– Como? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

– Olha... os comensais e Você-Sabe-Quem sabem que você faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que você gosta, não é mesmo?

Hermione entendeu o ponto quer Rony queria dizer, pelo visto o Weasley também amadurecera.

– E eles sabem que um modo forte de atingir você Harry é atacando a Rony e a mim – comentou Hermione. – Nós somos descartáveis, Harry, você é o essencial.

Era óbvio que Harry Potter não concordava com Hermione.

– Todo mundo saber que para arrastar Harry Potter para uma emboscada você não precisa fazer muita coisa. Basta ir até sua gaiola e seqüestrar Edwiges.

– Rony! - censurou Hermione com uma risada.

– Mas é a verdade.

Harry riu também, entretanto ele também tinha algo a dizer.

– Eu concordo com vocês até certo ponto, mas veja sem vocês eu não consigo ir a lugar algum. Eu entendo o porquê de vocês dizerem isso, foi sobre o que eu havia dito na sua casa Rony, essa guerra é muito maior que nós três, – falou Harry e depois acrescentou sem medo. - Eu só prefiro perder esta guerra a perder vocês dois, eu já perdi muitas pessoas queridas na minha vida, vocês sabem disso. E a única coisa que me da força para lutar é a presença de vocês.

Hermione sorriu, contudo era um sorriso penalizado, aquele era o Harry.

– Você colocaria o mundo inteiro em risco por nós? – indagou Rony feliz, porém incrédulo.

– Você tem dúvida disso?

– Bom, vejo que você é louco também.

– Eu não vou prometer algo que eu não posso cumprir, - disse Harry. – Se algo acontecer com vocês eu declararia guerra a todo mundo bruxo se precisasse. E eu sei que essa é minha fraqueza. Eu colocaria o mundo em perigo pela segurança de vocês.

– E se você precisar de alguém para essa guerra cara, conte sempre comigo – comentou Rony.

– E eu prometo a vocês que se algo... qualquer coisa que acontecer com vocês dois, eu vou tentar protegê-los. É uma promessa, eu não sou nem de longe poderoso como Dumbledore ou mesmo os membros da Ordem, mas eu vou fazer com que os Comensais e Voldemort me temam como temiam Dumbledore, é para isso que eu vou lutar agora.

Foi um momento de emoção que os três se abraçaram. Hermione gostou de saber do ideal de Harry, mas ela sabia que por mais que ele quisesse, aquele desejo era um pouco complexo, apesar dela não duvidar do amigo. Quando ele se concentrava e utilizava aquele poder misterioso dentro de si, ele se tornava imbatível, talvez só Harry não percebia, bem, talvez Rony também.

– Então chega dessa ladainha toda e vamos? – perguntou Rony sorrindo.

Hermione tirou três frasquinhos e pôs dentro deles os fios de cabelo que Rony havia pegado dos trouxas nas ruas.

– Sirvam-se. Creio que o estoque de Poção Polissuco de Olho-Tonto vai vir a calhar nessa jornada.

– Você pegou tudo? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

– Eu não tive escolha, depois me desculparei pessoalmente. E você Harry, não se esqueça de usar sua capa.

– Eu vou tomar a poção Hermione, mas não vou me esconder por baixo da capa.

Ele havia tomado essa decisão e não ia voltar atrás.

– Mas...

– Deixa ele, Hermione – falou Rony tocando o braço da nascida trouxa. – É a decisão dele, precisamos respeitar.

Hermione fez um muxoxo mas não tocou mais no assunto.

– Se alguma coisa acontecer, nos encontramos na Floresta da Copa Mundial, próximo a bica d'água de três anos atrás. Tudo bem para vocês? – perguntou Harry.

– Eu concordo, - respondeu Hermione ainda preocupada.

– Não irá acontecer nada Harry.

– Em todo caso está combinado.

Harry Potter ergueu o frasquinho com a Poção.

– À saúde de vocês.

Os três brindaram e beberam a poção como se estivessem no Três Vassouras tomando uma cerveja amanteigada. Hermione agora era uma senhora de meia idade, os cabelos entre grisalhos escuros, de feições duras; Rony ficou ainda mais sardento, os cabelos extremamente loiros, os olhos pretos e a aparência mais jovial dos três; e Harry crescera mais de vinte centímetros, se tornando pela primeira vez o mais alto dos três, os olhos se tornaram intensamente azuis, a pele intensamente pálida dando a aparência de ser estrangeiro, a visão um tanto quanto melhor que fez-lo guardar os óculos. Estavam irreconhecíveis, mas sem dúvida formavam um grupo chamativo.

Hermione agitou a varinha num feitiço não-verbal perfeito e as roupas de cada um deles se tornou mais adequada para a idade que agora aparentavam ter, Harry acomodou sua varinha no bolso da frente da jeans trouxa, pronto para ser sacada se precisasse.

Por fim, Hermione retirou o chinelo velho de Rony da bolsa negra.

– _Portus_.

– Pensei que não pudéssemos utilizar a Chave de Portal aqui dentro, - comentou Harry, enquanto o chinelo brilhava com intensidade.

– Apenas para entrar, não para sair, - respondeu a garota com um sorriso. – Vamos?

– Você seria uma excelente professora sabia? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione alargou o sorriso no rosto, os três tocaram o calçado e foram engolidos por um turbilhão. Durante aquele período Rony Weasley sentiu um pouco de inveja: Harry conseguia tirar de Hermione algo que ele jamais conseguiu: aquele sorriso espontâneo.

* * *

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem com um baque forte ao chão. Estavam em um beco sem saída. Ele estava em sua terra natal, no local que se Voldemort não tivesse matado os seus pais, seria o local que passaria as férias e saberia tanto sobre os bruxos quanto Rony. Um vento frio bateu em seu rosto e o trouxe de volta.

Por ficar mais ao norte, a temperatura de Godric's Hollow era mais amena; o sol brilhava com timidez por trás de algumas nuvens que exalavam uma chuva que ameaçava chegar a qualquer momento.

– Vamos? – perguntou Hermione, pegando o chinelo de Rony e o guardando em sua bolsa.

– Vamos – responderam os garotos.

Eles foram caminhando onde havia grupos de pessoas caminhando para todos os lados, haviam encontrado a estrada central da cidade que mais lembrava um vilarejo, Harry respirou fundo, um ar familiar inundou os seus pulmões e ele teve uma sensação feliz e triste em conjunto. Ele viu várias lojas ao longo da rua, a arquitetura antiga, chalés um tanto quanto chamativos onde deviam morar bruxos, imaginou Harry.

Harry se adiantou, sentiu uma energia estranha emanando e foi caminhando para uma praça central. Havia algo ali. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, a varinha preparada.

– Harry! Onde você está indo? – perguntou a voz de Hermione.

Aparentemente as pessoas à rua não pararam para perceber aquele grupo heterogêneo. Já estavam acostumadas com pessoas estranhas espalhadas pela cidade. O sardento e a velha correram atrás do homem escandinavo.

– Dá para você ir mais devagar? – perguntou um Rony indignado.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a velha.

Harry nem mesmo se virou para encarar os amigos, ele apenas atravessou a rua e deu em uma praça com uma estátua que lembrava um memorial.

– Há algo ali.

Rony olhou com impaciência para o amigo, mas Hermione o advertiu com o olhar e ele não falou nada. Havia apenas um pequeno obelisco no centro da praça. Contudo Harry não parou por qualquer instante.

– É apenas um obelisco! Sua visão é tão ruim assim? – perguntou Rony.

– Só quero ver mais de perto.

Os três amigos chegaram próximo a divisória do obelisco e para surpresa de cada um, ele foi mudando e onde havia aquele memorial de guerra, agora estavam um casal jovem. Um homem de cabelos revoltos, que parecia muito com Harry, uma moça de rosto bondoso e cabelos longos que carregava um bebê sorridente e sem qualquer cicatriz na testa.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo face de Harry, Hermione rapidamente a limpou, embora ela mesma estava tentando se conter para não chorar.

– Veja a placa, - apontou Rony.

Harry visualizou uma placa esculpida em pedra em frente ao casal e escrita com uma caligrafia bem posta: _Para jamais esquecermos quando chega a hora de escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo. Estejamos sempre unidos._

– Essa frase... – começou Harry com um sussurro.

–... foi dita por Dumbledore no final do quarto ano. Sim eu me lembro – completou Hermione.

– E por que ela está aí então?

– Isso é óbvio Rony, Dumbledore escolheu essa frase também...

–... foi ele que foi escolhido como meu guardião e era muito próximo dos meus pais.

Harry se virou, mirava cada chalé, cada loja que envolvia a praça. Ele havia morado em alguma daquelas casas com seus pais... será que havia alguém morando em sua antiga casa? Onde ela ficaria?

Ele tentou forçar sua mente para algo que poderia ser promissor, pensou se deveria perguntar a alguém, mas considerou chamativo demais. Hermione sentia pena do amigo, Rony tentava permanecer calmo, embora um movimento de tédio amadurecesse em sua mente. Harry procurou forçar sua mente o máximo que pôde, tentou sentir o máximo a sua volta. Então alguma coisa respondeu a sua concentração como uma resposta, ele se voltou para o sardento e a velha.

– Venham! Acho que encontrei, - disse Harry e saiu andando com a pressa que o levou ao obelisco falso, Hermione e Rony em seu encalço.

Harry passou ao lado de alguns chalés, mas alguma coisa o dizia e ele sabia que estava certo, que nenhum daqueles fora a sua casa. Ele sentia isso. Passaram para uma rua marginal um pouco menor e depois viraram em uma rua que só havia chalés, o fluxo de pessoas era bem menor, praticamente deserto. Nesta altura Rony já havia concluído que Harry estava maluco.

– Harry, é melhor voltarmos, não é bastante seguro.

Entretanto Harry finalmente a focalizou, _ele tinha a encontrado_. Algo emanava daquele chalé parcialmente destruído.

– Vejam, é aquela ali, tenho certeza!

Harry alcançou o portão enferrujado de entrada, Hermione e Rony o miravam sem nada dizer. A sebe sem corte havia subido vários metros pela grade, da casa restava boa parte dos escombros, embora cheia encoberta por uma hera negra.

– Por que podemos ver a casa? Ela também era protegida pelo Fidelius, não deveria ter acontecido igual ao Largo Grimmauld? - comentou Rony.

– Bem, - disse a velha Hermione pensativa, - se os pais de Harry não nomearam ninguém o feitiço deve ter se extinguido.

Harry nem prestou atenção ao que os amigos comentavam, ele tocou o portão que se abriu. Ele finalmente havia tocado uma parte da casa. Hermione o puxou pela capa.

– Olhe, Harry.

Diante dos garotos havia algo que surgia, localizado bem ao centro do terreno: um pequeno altar de mármore branco em bom estado. Eles avançaram, e Harry não precisou chegar perto para saber o que era. Seus pais repousavam ali, no mesmo local onde haviam perecido. Harry sentiu um aperto intenso em seu peito ao se aproximar, o coração em fogo.

Podia se ler a lápide sem qualquer problema.

_Tiago Potter, nascido em 27 de março de 1960, falecido em 31 de outubro de 1981_

_Lílian Potter, nascida em 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida em 31 de outubro de 1981_

Harry visualizou a imagem de seus pais tão bem esculpidos no mármore. Logo abaixo havia um texto cravado naquela pedra, ele aproximou e tocou a lápide.

_Foi aqui neste local,_

_Na noite do dia 31 de outubro de 1981,_

_Em que Lílian e Tiago Potter deixaram este mundo,_

_E o pequeno Harry se tornou o único a sobreviver a maldição da morte._

_Que este monumento e esta casa (invisíveis aos trouxas) se mantenham de pé pela eternidade,_

_Como inspiração para aqueles que acreditam na amizade,_

_Perseverança, no poder da inocência e no_

_Triunfo do bem._

_Longa vida a Harry Potter._

– Harry? – perguntou Rony em uma voz incerta.

Mas Harry não respondeu, mesmo que quisesse, a voz não viria. Ele pôde imaginar os pais a sua frente agora, descansando, totalmente em paz. Ele se imaginou quando criança brincando por aquele quintal. Às lágrimas vieram como uma lua que chega durante a noite. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era Rony e outra lhe abraçando pelas costas, sem precisar olhar para saber que era Hermione que depois encostara a cabeça e os cabelos grisalhos ao seu ombro que ficara tão molhado quanto o seu rosto.

A garota ergueu a varinha e fez um círculo pelo ar, dela saiu uma coroa de flores que depositou em frente a lápide dos pais do amigo.

Harry sentiu um solavanco em seu estômago, ele tinha outras coisas a fazer, mas voltaria mais vezes para visitar seus pais. Sim, ele voltaria.

Rony soltou a mão de seu ombro.

– Vamos? – perguntou Harry.

– Para onde? – indagou Hermione soltando o amigo.

– Precisamos entrar na casa, há algo aí dentro, posso sentir...

Hermione o encarou incerta, Rony-sardento porém não perdeu tempo.

– Você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem guardaria uma Horcrux na sua casa?

Harry se voltou para ele, encarando aquele rosto sardento.

– Era aqui que ele se livraria da profecia, faz sentido. Há alguma coisa "diferente" aí dentro, eu posso sentir.

– E desde quando você é um detector de magia?

O ruivo foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Hermione. Harry estava a meio caminho de retrucar o amigo quando sua visão falhou e tudo ficou embaçado. O efeito da poção Polissuco havia cessado, Harry enfiou a mão no bolso do jeans e pegou os óculos. O verdadeiro Rony e a autêntica Hermione haviam tomado forma também. As roupas extremamente antiquadas para cada um, as de Harry, em especial, extremamente grandes.

– Vamos tomar a poção! Venham rápido. – exclamou Hermione com urgência, fuçando em sua bolsa de viagem.

Harry olhou a sua volta alarmado, não havia nada e ninguém a vista. Entretanto, por um instante a cicatriz de Harry ardeu.

Ele se viu em um cômodo escuro rodeado por trinta pessoas, um sentimento de raiva que permutou para prazer depois de segundos foi sentido por Harry.

– Vamos fugir daqui, fomos descobertos, ele está vindo.

– O QUÊ? – perguntaram os amigos em uníssono.

– Vamos embora, não temos tempo!

Mas já era tarde, Harry sacou a varinha para o vulto loiro e portando vestes negras que aparecia junto ao portão tão pronto para duelar quanto o menino-que-sobreviveu.

– Estou atrapalhando uma reunião íntima?

Hermione não deixou que nenhum dos amigos respondesse a provocação. Um raio vermelho disparou de sua varinha e acertou o portão enferrujado.

– Vejo que vocês são covardes. Três contra um?

– O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? Está seguindo o plano de seu Lord é? – perguntou Harry com raiva

– Eu procurei você em cada canto que você poderia se esconder Potter. Imaginei que vocês viriam aqui e acertei, não é mesmo? Achei que vocês três faziam um grupo muito diferente há minutos atrás e os segui, não são todos os bruxos que se deixam enganar pela Polissuco – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada.

Rony e Hermione já haviam preparado suas varinhas, eles acabariam com Draco.

– Não, não façam nada até que eu diga – ordenou Harry.

– O sempre protetor e herói Harry Potter – disse Malfoy se aproximando perigosamente dos três amigos.

– Sabe Malfoy, sempre considerei você um idiota. Mas continuar a ser um fantoche de Voldemort mesmo depois que ele fez aos seus pais, isso me surpreendeu.

Draco Malfoy pareceu confuso.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas Harry não teve tempo algum de responder, sua cicatriz ardeu com intensidade novamente.

– Potter, o traidor de sangue e a sangue-ruim. Quanta ironia tudo terminar aqui – disse uma voz fria próxima ao portão. – Meus parabéns Draco. Você pode ir, deixe-os comigo. Vá.

Lord Voldemort foi caminhando lentamente e desimpedido até o grupo, mas Draco não se moveu. A chuva que as nuvens teimavam em segurar, iniciou com timidez.

– Então Potter, não vai me dizer olá? – perguntou com um sorriso frio.

Mas Harry não estava para brincadeiras, não ia deixar Voldemort fazer o que quisesse ali, não na casa dele. Harry não seria alvo de brincadeiras novamente, ergueu sua varinha com rapidez, um jorro de luz vermelha saiu dela indo de encontro ao Lord das Trevas.

Voldemort se protegeu com um leve toque na varinha.

– Feitiço do desarmamento, Potter? Acha que isso funcionará novamente? Vamos Draco, vamos acabar com esses três.

Draco olhou para o seu amo com incredulidade, como se estivesse em dúvida ao que fazer.

Harry voltou seu olhar para seus amigos. Rony estava tão pálido quanto ele jamais viu, Hermione tentava não demonstrar qualquer sinal de medo, mas Harry sabia que ela também estava temerosa.

– Vocês devem ir, nos encontraremos lá – disse Harry em voz baixa para Hermione e Rony, o amigo ainda estava pasmo.

– Não deixaremos você sozinho Harry.

– Que comovente a amizade de vocês – disse um Voldemort sorridente. – Vamos ver se vocês dois sabem brincar como Harry Potter.

Ele apontou sua varinha para Rony, um jato verde saiu dela, o amigo parecia paralisado. Harry não perdeu tempo e pulou o sobre o ruivo jogando-o ao chão. O jato acertou em cheio a parede, Hermione respondeu ao Lord das Trevas com firmeza.

– _Estupefaça!_

Voldemort mais uma vez se protegeu, o raio se voltou contra Hermione que se abaixou.

– Uma sangue-ruim me atacando? Preciso me lavar depois dessa. Mas não antes disso.

Ele fez um gesto com a varinha gêmea de Harry Potter, a hera do portão cresceu enormemente, formando uma parede que separou Hermione de Rony e Harry.

– Então sangue-ruim, vamos ver se você sabe suportar a dor. _Crucio_.

O ar se encheu com as gargalhadas de Voldemort e os gritos de Hermione. Os gritos da garota acordaram Rony que ao lado de Harry tentava sem sucesso utilizar o feitiço redutor contra a parede de hera formada a frente deles, mas não abriu nem sequer uma folha a sua frente. Se algum deles soubesse como invocar as chamas portáteis que Hermione faziam tão bem, talvez eles teriam tido sucesso.

Os gritos da garota cessaram por alguns poucos segundos.

– Então minha cara? Como é sentir dor?

Se estivesse do outro lado, Harry teria visto Hermione cuspir aos pés de Voldemort.

– Você tem força para cuspir? Que deselegância.

Mais uma vez ouvia-se os gritos de Hermione. Harry tentou mais uma vez invocar as chamas que viu Dumbledore invocar na caverna, mas ele não teve sucesso, Harry não era tão poderoso quanto o diretor. Rony apelou para a força e começou a rasgar a ravina espessa, mas seria tarde demais quando acabasse. _"Que alguém nos ajude, que alguém nos escute"_, pensava Rony.

A chuva antes tímida se tornou mais forte.

Do outro lado da hera, Draco mirava seu amo sem reconhecê-lo e pensava nas palavras de Harry. O que havia sido feito com seus pais? Ele estava perdido em pensamentos e esse foi seu erro, se tivesse se virado, teria visto uma garota ruiva se aproximando da cena.

Gina entrou silenciosamente pelo portão, a varinha pronta. Draco se virou mas já era tarde, ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém uma sensação estranha bateu em sua cabeça e ele perdeu os sentidos. Gina havia ficado melhor na azaração de rebater bicho-papão. _Ele é realmente patético_.

O Lord das Trevas ergueu a varinha e os gritos de Hermione cessaram e seu corpo foi amarrado por uma corda invisível.

– A outra traidora do sangue – comentou Voldemort.

Quando escutaram isso, Harry e Rony olharam um para o outro e disseram em uníssono e com incredulidade: _Gina._ Só poderia ser ela louca o bastante para ir até ali. Tentaram de tudo:_estupefaça, bombarda, reducto_. Nada derrubava aquela hera gigante.

Voldemort, por sua vez tentou acertar Gina, mas a ruiva conseguiu se livrar invocando o feitiço escudo.

– Você não é de toda ruim, só não é rápida o bastante.

Cordas invisíveis emanaram do ar e também amarraram a ruiva.

– Vejamos, quem eu matarei primeiro. Alguma sugestão Potter?

O cérebro de Harry mais uma vez veio a mil, como acontecia nas situações de perigo, algo queimou em seu bolso e ele sabia que era o pergaminho de Dumbledore. E ele havia finalmente entendido como se quisesse fazer isso o tempo todo, ele apenas pensou com ferocidade:_"Incendio"_; e da sua varinha não saiu qualquer fogo, mas um fogo poderoso, tão poderoso que queimou com ferocidade toda hera a sua volta.

– Caracas! – exclamou Rony.

– Pegue Gina e Hermione e vá para o ponto, encontro vocês logo – sussurrou Harry para o amigo. Rony concordou com o amigo com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Harry avançoupara Voldemort que encarou o menino-que-sobreviveu com incredulidade.

– Você não matará ninguém na casa dos meus pais novamente, Riddle.

Rony correu para a irmã, e a soltou com facilidade, depois a puxou pela mão para ir até onde jazia Hermione.

– Não vou Potter? Veremos. – respondeu com aquele sorriso maquiavélico. – Você fará companhia aos seus pais naquele túmulo idiota. Ou não, eu vou destruí-lo depois de matá-lo.

Logo ao lado Rony e Gina se aproximaram sorrateiramente de Hermione, não que Voldemort não tivesse visto, mas ele só tinha olhos para matar Harry.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – sussurrou Gina e as cordas invisíveis que prendiam Hermione se soltaram.

Rony levantou a amiga, ela estava exausta pela tortura.

– Vamos Hermione, vamos para a floresta, Harry virá depois.

– Não vou deixar Harry sozinho, vou com ele, vocês vão indo na frente.

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha, mas Harry já estava pronto, uma força que ele jamais havia sentido surgiu em seu interior, o seu bolso ainda queimando pelo pergaminho. Ele pensou em Hermione, Rony, Gina e seus pais que ali descansavam. Mentalizou com força e concentração maior que pôde: "_Estupefaça!_".

Mas não foi um raio vermelho que saiu de sua varinha, e sim um raio prateado que emanou da varinha de Harry, algo que ele jamais pretendera ou saberia invocar espontaneamente. O raio teria atingido Riddle em cheio se ele não houvesse invocado um escudo para se proteger, mas ainda assim não ficou ileso, Riddle foi arremessado para fora da casa quando seu corpo bateu com força sobre o portão enferrujado. Junto de si foi Draco, que já se encontrava sem sentidos e ficou ainda mais ferido pela azaração de Harry. A força foi tamanha que o escudo de Riddle foi parcialmente destruído.

Harry olhou para a sua varinha assustado. O que ele havia feito? Os Weasley e Hermione encaravam o amigo com incredulidade, Rony sentiu vontade de dar uma gargalhada de prazer.

– Vamos Harry, não temos tempo.

Voldemort se levantou rapidamente encarando Harry Potter, o ódio emanando de seus olhos ofídicos. _O que havia ocorrido ali? Quando Potter havia aprendido aquela magia?_Voldemort ergueu sua varinha para dar fim ao seu oponente, porém estava atrasado. Harry já havia alcançado Hermione e pego sua mão e Rony segurava a de Gina, dois estalos indicaram que eles tinham partido.

Harry conseguiu dar uma última olhada no túmulo dos pais, antes de entrar naquela sensação sufocante; ele voltaria ali um dia. E mesmo que Voldemort destruísse tudo, ele reconstruiria o local se precisasse. O único lamento que ele tinha foi de não ter entrado na casa para ver o que havia em seu interior.

Voldemort lançou uma última maldição sobre os garotos mas não havia passado nem perto, ele urrou de raiva quando viu que haviam partido, olhou para Draco prostrado há menos de um metro e o torturou, alguém havia de pagar. Ele suspendeu o feitiço caminhou até o Malfoy restante pegou o seu braço e desaparatou. Potter iria pagar pelo que havia feito.

* * *

Harry soltou a mão de Hermione e olhou a sua volta, estavam na floresta onde haviam combinado o encontro. Rony e Gina também conseguiram chegar ao local correto, essa tinha sido por muito pouco.

– Você foi fantástico! – exclamou Hermione se esquecendo da dor e abraçando o amigo pelo pescoço e dando um enorme beijo na bochecha.

– Você que foi, Mione. Foi você que resistiu a Cruciatus.

Rony se sentou ao encosto de uma arvore sem saber o que dizer, ele estava cansado, a morte havia acabado de passar.

– Não posso negar que pensei que desta vez estávamos acabados, se Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse levado Comensais não estaríamos aqui – disse Gina se aproximando, as roupas ligeiramente rasgadas, o rosto cheio de fuligem.

Harry olhou para ela surpreso embora feliz por estar com eles.

– Como você nos encontrou? – perguntou abraçando a ruiva.

– Essa é uma história que eu quero contar com tempo. Vamos proteger essa área antes?

Era com Rony mesmo, ele se levantou em um salto.

– Deixe me ver. _Salvio hexia... Protego totalum... Repello trouxatum... Abaffiato... Cave inimicum..._ Acho que está bom. Esqueci algum? – perguntou Rony se virando para os amigos.

– Está ótimo Rony – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

A garota abriu sua bolsa e retirou algo que lembrava uma lona de dentro dela jogando no chão logo depois.

– Sempre pensando em tudo, Hermione – falou Gina satisfeita.

As duas ergueram a barraca em menos de um minuto. Rony ficou feliz em constatar que não precisaria dormir embaixo de uma árvore qualquer. A barraca lembrava um pouco a de Perkins, mas não cheirava mal e era mais confortável.

– Comprei no correio coruja nos últimos dias em Hogwarts – explicou Hermione. – Pedi para sacar no seu cofre em Gringotes.

– No meu cofre? – perguntou Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Eu pagarei depois da guerra.

Harry riu e foi acompanhado por Gina, Rony por outro lado ainda não estava satisfeito, mesmo sentada em uma cadeira confortável.

– Agora preciso saber Gina, como você nos achou? – perguntou Rony, uma vez dentro da barraca. – Você vai para casa não é?

Gina olhou para o irmão aborrecida.

– Não enche Ronald. Já disse que vou contar com tempo. Mas resumidamente eu segui Malfoy até Godric's Hollow. Sabia que ele estava atrás de vocês. E não Rony, não vou para casa, eu vou ficar.

– Eu não...

– Rony deixa de ser chato! – exclamou Hermione, - Se Gina não tivesse aparecido provável que eu estivesse morta agora. Dê um tempo você também.

– O que você acha? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

– Bem, eu não sei – respondeu Harry pensativo e cansado. – Mas se Hermione concorda, ela é a melhor cabeça entre nós, não é?

– Me esqueço que você sempre faz o que a Hermione defende.

Harry se largou em um sofá ao canto. A cabeça doendo e a cicatriz ainda ardia. Ele olhou para Hermione e a dor amenizou. Hermione se sentou a frente do garoto.

– Me explique, o que foi aquilo? Nunca havia visto uma azaração como aquela.

– Nem eu – disse Gina.

– Eu menos – falou Rony da cadeira.

Harry suspirou.

– Eu não sei explicar, vocês podem não acreditar, mas a única coisa que eu tentei foi estuporar Voldemort. Não sei o que foi aquilo.

– Você tentou só estuporar? – perguntou Gina franzindo a testa.

– Isso é impossível – considerou Hermione. – Você deve ter tentado alguma outra coisa.

– Não, eu apenas pensei em "estupefaça" quando lancei. Foi uma surpresa pra mim também.

– Você tem estado estranho Harry, - disse Rony – Primeiro você lança uma azaração com sua varinha e ela nem estava na sua mão, depois você se torna um radar de magia e por último manda uma azaração sem saber qual é.

Hermione se ergueu de repente.

– Que foi? – perguntou Harry.

– Vou procurar alguma coisa nos livros.

Rony olhou para o alto da barraca sem paciência.

– Eu vou com você – disse Gina se pondo de pé. – Um de vocês podia ficar de vigia enquanto o outro procura comida.

* * *

Hermione fuçava em livrões complicados algo sobre feitiços, mas Gina não quis se fazer companhia, ela só tinha ido ao quarto como pretexto. Enquanto Hermione lia alguma coisa aqui e ali, Gina deitou na cama e retirou algo que lembrava uma agenda escura mínima de dentro das suas vestes e uma pena.

Virou para Hermione para ver se ela ainda estava entretida com o livro. Depois de ver que a barra estava limpa, Gina abriu a agenda e escreveu.

"_Eu os encontrei, você estava certa."_

As palavras de resposta não demoraram a aparecer.

"_Só fui lógica. Draco ia encontrá-los, ele é um tolo como você diz, mas ainda assim é esperto e Harry é sedento para descobrir coisas do seu passado."_

"_Ainda assim se você não tivesse dado a sugestão de seguir Draco, eu não teria encontrado. Você vai aparecer quando?"_

"_Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu darei as caras. Não posso aparecer por agora, seria susto demais para um dia só, você não acha?"_

"_Concordo. Você avisa ao Neville?"_

"_Deixe comigo."_

"_Vou indo, quando tiver novidades eu entro em contato."_

"_Você vai contar tudo a eles?"_

"_Você sabe que eu preciso."_

-xx-

Respondendo ao comentário recebido (como foi anônimo não tem como por o nome aqui...), eu acho que todo mundo é um pouco fã de Dumbledore... nele temos poder, mistério, sabedoria... faz uma mistura legal! =]

Ah, como sempre capítulo não betado...  
PS: Não falei o nome da pessoa que conversou com a Gina, mas aposto que agrande maioria sabe quem é! =]  
COMENTEM! =***


End file.
